Call of the Wild
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Sixteeen-year-old Anna Collins was an ordinary girl who moved to La Push with her father. But after sighting a rusty brown wolf in her yard one night, her life changes forever. AnnaXJacob, other characters in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Hola readers! Here I am, with my newest creation, a story about Jacob finding someone that fills the gap that Bella left. Honestly, I have no hate towards him, nor towards any of the characters…maybe Victoria. But the character, my friend's name is Victoria (waves to Victoria the friend!).**

**Disclaimer: I only own Anna. The rest, including the irresistible Jacob belongs to Stephenie Meyer (thank you for him!)**

**Jacob: Haha at least someone thinks I'm hot.**

**Me: Aww Jake we all love you! Well, most of us do.**

**Edward: (grumbles)

* * *

**

So here I am in La Push, Washington. I bet you're wondering exactly who I am, and why I'm talking about a small place like this. Or why I'm telling you the story of Jacob, well through my eyes ever since I've met him.

My name is Anna Collins. I'm sixteen, have a rat's nest of blond, curly hair, and I have green eyes. I'm not a werewolf, unlike the man that has been able to capture my attention and refused to let go.

See, I've lived in La Push for a year now. It's a quiet town, for the most part. If you exclude the howls in the late night, courtesy of the people who are locals. I probably shouldn't be sharing my story with you, since it's supposed to be a secret. But I doubt you all will be spreading the word too far.

I have to tell you, this town is so different from where I'm from. I lived in Denver, Colorado. The city life, not some country life. But my father, Stephen and I both had been hikers, managing to go almost every weekend to climb the mountainsides of Colorado. It was home, but it was a different home from here.

The locals here seemed strange at first, after all, they all held secrets. Everybody knew everybody, and being accepted here was no easy task. Newcomers I suppose were to be suspicious of, which I learned later on. Of course, I had to meet the most unlikely lot of all: The Pack.

But that's my introduction of my life in La Push. You can't stop reading, not yet. See, my story has just begun. The moment that you choose to read the next chapter, is the moment where you will be drawn in to see my story, my life. Just hopefully, just maybe, you'll see that Jacob is a guy- no, a man, with many sides. Sides I learned and expierenced.

Don't look back now, because the new road is ahead. Are you read for it?


	2. Paths Crossed

**Hi again! The previous part was an intro, so here's the real chapter. I figured that I would post both at the same time, so that you have something to read until I have a new chapter planned. Also, to keep your attention. So my readers, onto the chapter.**

**Anna: I belong to Fall Out Guirl! YAY!**

**Jacob: Yeah, and I and the rest of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: Too bad…(winks)**

**Anna: (glares)

* * *

**

I slung my last bag over my shoulder, letting out a loud groan. My dad, Stephen, chuckled at me, as I heaved my way up steps to the white cottage we had purchased. I must have looked funny, a short and frustrated girl with baggy cargo pants and a green t-shirt trying to lug a fourty-five pound suitcase into the house.

"Ann, let me help you," my dad called, as he slammed the back of our 2006 Altima SE-R. I huffed, struggling to open the door.

"I've got it! Thanks though!" I yelled, trying to open the door with my elbow. Just warning, this is impossible. But me being a stubborn girl, I just had to try to do it.

My dad stepped in front of me, swinging the door open. I rolled my eyes, earning myself another laugh.

The door opened up to a house cluttered with boxes. Leaned to the side were a few paintings, courtesy of myself. The room was a plain white, and a window seat overlooked the back yard. Another window was on the opposing wall, with simple blinds set up on it to shield from the sunlight. I marveled the spot, perfect for my many hours of art. I'm an artist of all sorts, and painting had been my recent expierament. I lugged the heavy box up the stairs, with my dad balancing the weight from the back. Yes, I did give in after my knees started to wobble.

We set the box in the corner of my room, sweat dripping from my forehead. I wiped it with a swift motion, as I slapped a high-five with my dad.

"Anna, are you okay up here while I start dinner?" Dad asked, as I leaned against my already set up bed.

"As good as I can get. You know, in a new town with new people along with a new house," I teased with a wink. He shook his head, smiling before descending down the stairs. I began to unpack my boxes and baggage, leaving the walls plain for now.

I finished setting the last of my cd stacks on a stand, turning over to walk across the room. I had opened up my last case, containing my art supplies. Inside was a brand new sketch book and cut charcoal. I grinned, reaching for it and walking towards my window. I seated myself on the window seat, my gaze out into the yard. The sun was setting, the skies painted a blissful orange and magenta. I was about to place my charcoal down on the paper when a sight came hurtling into my view.

A massive creature roamed its way through my backyard. It had a dusty brown coat of fur, a snout that was pronounced with a black nose. The fur of the wolfish creature was long and silky, and for a moment I longed to touch it. The giant wolf was crossing the back yard, but paused.

I held my breath in my chest, my heart pounding faster than any moment of my life. The wolf sniffed the air, as though searching for something. It let out a horrendous cry, of sadness I could sense.

The shoulder blades of the creature were more slumped than most wolves, and the poor creatures' tail was between its' legs. I glanced quickly around, grabbing my jacket and ran outside. I headed through the side door, just so my Dad wouldn't see me creeping out. The wolf was still there, as if he was waiting for me.

I stepped towards him, now in his sight. He glanced over in my direction, looking curious. I felt myself refuse to tremble, as I stepped carefully towards him. I could tell it was a male, the way he held himself screamed it out to me. He stepped towards me, his fur glistening with each step. I began to stick a hand out, gazing into the eyes. Those remarkable eyes…

A howl shot through the air, the sun dropping behind the mountains. The wolf stood up on two feet, and then sent me a look. I almost laughed, he looked so absurd.

He whipped around, running into the forest. "Wait! WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted, my feet carrying me in his direction. He ignored me, picking up his speed. I refused to stop, running straight into the forest that linked into my yard. I could hear his paws crunching against fallen leaves, and then vanish.

He was too far gone before I could catch up to him. I rested my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. "Wait…don't leave…" I panted, sweat dripping from my forehead.

I caught my breath, standing myself up properly. I cursed under my breath, hating my location. I was lost.

I began to wander through the trees, shaking. It was cold out here, ever since the sun set. I could hear the howls of wolves, which frightened me. They were not like the one from my yard's howl. His was much more sorrowful, more pained.

I struggled to keep walking, rocks appearing in my path. I knew that there was no way that I would make it home, not easily.

I leaned back against a tree, closing my eyes. Dad was going to freak, have a yell, and then kill me. Then he'll find a way to bring me back to kill me again. I winced, hating the idea of him yelling. He's a pretty patient guy, and nothing frustrates him…except when things are out of his control that aren't safe. Sure, he can handle the dishwasher breaking, but not if some sort of task at work that could cost him his career was something that would, say… make him really mad.

I heard crunching of leaves nearby, but I had no time to react. I turned my head around the corner, and then there was a roar. A grizzly, a massive, angry grizzly was attacking me!

I couldn't scream, I was so afraid. I backed up into another tree, knowing that if I had angered a grizzly with my presence, I knew that I was dead. There was no way out of this one…

The bear roared at me, standing up on it's two paws. I winced, seeing its' claws. It was a female, and I knew that female bears weren't to be messed with. I felt a paw collide into my side, knocking me to the ground. The bear stepped towards me, its' paws awaiting their chance to sink into my skin. I didn't even bother to shield myself, seeing it useless.

_Well, bye Dad…_

I had squeezed my eyes shut, when out of nowhere, I heard a second roar. I opened my eyes to see the wolf! He was scaring the bear off, his roar much deeper than the bear's. He stood on his two paws as well, as though challenging her to take a step closer to me. The bear sent him a reproachful glare, and then tumbled its' huge body on the way, away from me.

The wolf turned to me, stepping in my direction. I stared at him, confused. Why was he protecting me? There was nothing special about me, other than the fact that I can make the best green bean cassarole. But how would that be useful to a wolf?

His eyes were concerned, as though he cared about my wellbeing. I was shocked, standing up to face him. He stepped closer to me, observing me I guess. I reached my hand out to him, which he lowered his head into.

I laughed, stroking my fingers across his head. He let out a noise that sounded like a cough, but I figured it was a wolf's way of laughing. He bit onto my jacket's sleeve, dragging it behind him. He motioned towards his back, which surprised me.

"You want me to climb on? Why?" I asked, and was even more surprised at what he did next.

He nodded at me! This wolf, most likely unable to know what I'm talking about, nodded at ME!

I could hear the cough noise again, and I slowly reached my hands onto his fur. He did not react, as I slid onto his back. I gripped my arms around his neck, tight so I wouldn't fall off.

He nudged my wrist, as though to reassure me. I buried my head into his neck, as I felt his legs begin to run. He was fast! His paws seemed to glide through the air with each stride, and his fur coat bounced with each rapid step. I gripped my legs tighter around him, afraid of sliding off.

By the time that I had done that, we were back in my yard. I climbed off of his back, staring at him. His lips curled up, and it was as though he were smiling at me. But the sadness never left his eyes, and it was there like a curse.

I hugged him around the neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like pine trees, which I did not expect. Dogs were stinky when wild, but he smelled fresh.

"Thank you," I whispered, as I let go of him. He licked my cheek, as I winced at it.

"Eww you got slobber all over me!" I cried, wiping it off. He made another cough, nudging me with his nose. His eyes pleaded something with me, and I felt as though I knew what he was asking for.

"I'll try to be safe," I said, at which he began to walk away. He let out another mournful howl, and dove back into the forest. He was gone.

I backed up, glancing back towards my house. I was began to walk in the door, when I heard the back door open.

"ANNA!" Dad cried out, running to me. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, his voice frantic and worried.

"You were gone for four hours, where were you?" he questioned, as I hugged onto him.

"I…I went for a walk in the forest and got lost," I explained. He released me, glaring now. Here comes the anger. "Um..Well, I made it back in one piece?"

He shook his head, running his hands through his dark hair. "Ann, tell me next time. Then I won't have all of La Push looking for you!" he said, sounding frustrated.

"I promise," I said, letting him lead me into the house. I was surprised for the next part.

There were two strangers seated at our kitchen table. One was an older man, about fifteen years older than my dad. He had on a blue ball cap, and a flannel shirt. Blue jeans hung from his waist.

Beside him was a boy my age. He had long red-brown hair that hung close to his chin, and a slight tan skin. He wore a pair of cut-off jeans with a green t-shirt. His hair was familiar…it was a similar color to the wolf's. But I didn't realize that until much later.

"Anna, this is Billy Black, and this young man is Jacob Black. They were trying to help me find you," Dad introduced, the two greeting me with a "Hello."

I blushed, feeling bad. The two poor men were looking for me, who had been running around chasing strange wolves.

"I'm sorry Billy, Jacob. I didn't mean to have you running around town looking for me," I murmered. Billy flashed me a warm smile, standing up.

"Don't worry, Anna. It was no trouble at all," Billy said, clasping my shoulder warmly. Jacob didn't say a word, his eyes searching the house in awe. I bit my lip, giving a crooked smile.

Dad wrapped an arm around me, motioning for me to go upstairs. "Go get showered, I'm sure the forest made you stink more than you do regularly," he teased. My jaw dropped in horror. He never teased me in front of other people!

"Dad!" I groaned, rubbing my forehead. My eyes met Jacob's and he had a grin set across his lips. _Thanks for laughing,_ I mouthed at him, and that grin just stretched further.

I went upstairs, heading for my bedroom. I shut the door behind me, seating myself on the window seat. I reached for my sketchpad and charcoal, a determined expression set on my face.

I wouldn't forget the face of my rescuer. Never. I began to draw the very wolf that saved me, it looking identical to him. Within a few hours, it was complete. I smiled at it, setting it down.

Who was this wolf? Why was he keen on saving me, an ordinary girl? How did he know about the bear? And why were his characteristics so much like a…human's?

* * *

**Jacob: That's chapter one.**

**Me: Uno.**

**Jacob: (rolls eyes) Fine, that's chapter uno. Do me a favor, will you all?**

**Anna: This one's pretty easy.**

**Jacob: Review for Fall Out Guirl. She said that you can have a clone of myself and a cookie shaped like me if you send reviews.**

**Me: The cookies are fresh! Anna helped me bake them. So review soon!**


	3. Missing the Bell and Stepping Forward

**I didn't get too many reviews for the first chapter…But, I will continue writing. Perhaps you all just need a little more plot to thicken. Anyway, this chapter will have a little bit more information on Anna, and a lot on Jacob. Enjoy!**

**Jacob: You know the drill. I and the other characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Anna: YAY! I belong to Fall Out Guirl. By the way, thanks for creating me. **

**Me: No problemo. And jacoblover123 gets the first Jacob clone and a cookie. So onto the story.**

**Jacob: Bye me!

* * *

**

I let out a groan, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. My alarm clock rang out the time: 6:00. Ugh, I have to start school now.

The wonders of education. Not only does school cause teenagers to become bitterly irritable, but it also causes multiple hours of yelling at textbooks. I knew that it was all beginning again, and I winced at the thought of being the new kid.

I walked out of my room, rushing into the shower. Within ten minutes, I was out and clean. I headed down my hall, entering my room once again. With a swift motion, my closet door was open and clothes of many kinds were revealed.

I stared for a moment, considering my choices. There was that pair of jeans with the black t-shirt…Perfect. I slid on my outfit, admiring the t-shirt. It was a solid black with a guitar across it, neon pinks and yellows in the colors with some splashes of green. I finished combing my rat's nest of hair, grabbing my backpack.

I rushed down the stairs, my eyes meeting the busy kitchen. See, Dad was trying to cook eggs, bacon, toast, and open the refrigerator at the same time. And he was failing miserably.

I immediately seized the eggs from the pan, saving them from being burned. The toast popped up from the toaster, nearly hitting the ceiling. I caught it, which left my Dad to handle the bacon and the refrigerator.

"Will you never give up multi-tasking when cooking?" I asked with a smirk. He shook his head, letting out some grumbles.

"I can still read the paper while making bacon!" he suggested, more to himself than me. I giggled, shaking my head.

"Okay, just don't get grease on you!" I warned, seating myself at the table. Of course, two seconds later there was a loud yelp followed by a "I burned the corner of the paper!"

I shook my head, finishing my breakfast. I had to hurry, since classes started in fifteen minutes.

"Wait, Dad!" I called, running out the door. I had to find a way to get to school…I had missed the bus. And on top of that, Dad was backing out of the drive-way, and was already on his way down the street.

"Wait! WAIT! DAD!" I shouted. It was useless; he had already turned the corner. I let out a huff in frustration. Great, just great. I was going to be late.

I began walking down the street, the school about 7 blocks from my house. It was about ten minutes until the bell would ring, and I had still 6 blocks to go. I was about to begin to turn back when a car pulled up by me. I was surprised, not expecting to see an older looking car, a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit in the town. Yes, I do read car magazines that don't have women draped all over them.

"Anna!" a voice from the car called. I glanced over, Jacob in the drivers' seat. I was surprised, but then again, this is a small town with only one high school.

"Hey, Jacob," I greeted, as he pulled to a stop. He had on a cocky grin, motioning over to me.

"Why don't you get in? I can get you to school, since we both are going to the same place," he offered, as I glanced around. Well, at least I'll know someone.

"Alright," I agreed, trying not to sound reluctant. I didn't like the idea of accepting help from people, especially from people I didn't know very well.

I opened the car door, sliding inside. After securing my seatbelt, Jacob drove down the street. Believe me, this was much better than trying to walk. We pulled up into the student parking lot, him walking around the car to open the door for me. I was surprised; he seemed much more boyish than he was proving.

"Thanks," I said, as he motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on, I'll take you to the office. Then you can get your schedule. I can get a late pass," he said as the bell rung, almost as though it were scolding us. I nodded, unable to comprehend his generosity.

We entered the office. It looked like snapshot out of the 50's, like as thought I stepped into the office of Riddell High from Grease. The school colors were red and white, the walls were painted in faded white and red, plus the furniture looked outdated. Jacob shrugged sheepishly, as I stepped forward toward the desk.

A dowdy secretary was seated at the desk. Her wrinkles hung off of her skin, like as though she glued dough to her face that was sagging. She had on glitter make-up with thick mascara, and not to mention her thick-rimmed round glasses. Her eyes were bigger than an owl's.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greeted in a rickety voice. My jaw dropped as she gave a small wave at Jacob. "Hello to you, too, Handsome."

He looked afraid, blushing as he stared at the carpet. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought this woman belonged in a nursing home.

"Um, hi, Mrs…Coulter. I came to pick up my schedule?" I asked. She shuffled through her paperwork, trying to find the schedule. It was failing, since the papers were labeled from the nineties. She finally found my schedule, and handed it to me.

"Your first period is in Building 17. Oh, dearie, you have a class with Mr. Black! Just follow him," she instructed, not failing to wink at poor Jacob. He blushed again, grabbing my wrist.

"Come on, I'll show you where we'll be going," he instructed, him leading me through a courtyard. Multiple concrete benches along with freshly planted trees were inside, looking actually rather nice. We took a sidewalk path, being the only ones out there except for a few kids with their hoodies up, most likely listening to music while skipping class.

"So, what brought you hear to La Push?" Jacob asked, starting up a conversation. I winced, hating that particular subject. It bothered me a lot, the reason why my Dad and I were here.

"Well…My mom died from cancer a few years ago. My dad couldn't handle living in the house any more, too many memories. So we left and flew across the country," I said, sighing.

Jacob looked regretful, as he bit his lip. "That's horrible…Where were you from?" he asked. I grinned, happy to remember that part of home.

"Sunshine State Florida. It was so nice…except the humidity. It was killer to be out in the sun at noon," I explained, as he opened the building's massive brown doors. I entered, blushing as he sent me a cocky grin.

"Thanks," I muttered, as I heard a chuckle come from his throat.

"It's rough starting here. Everybody has their cliques, but don't worry. You'll fit in fine here," he assured. I narrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Great…But what do you mean?" I asked. Jacob shook his head, grinning.

"You'll be fine because you'll be with me," he answered. I oddly felt reassured by that, and something in my stomach knotted up…me being friends with Jake? Not a bad idea, after all, since he knew the school well.

He led me down the hall, bringing me into another classroom. There we entered, the teacher taking attendance.

He was a young looking man, maybe in his middle thirties. He had on a pair of glasses, thin-rimmed and he wore a flannel shirt with khaki slacks. Not bad for a young guy, but he needed a slight wardrobe improvement. He glanced over at me, smiling.

"Mr. Black, you're late. Do you have a pass?" he asked. Jacob handed him a slip of paper, while the teacher, who I discovered was named Mr. Smith, took it.

"Anna Collins? You're new in my classroom?" he asked. I nodded, stepping forward. I blushed under the gaze of 24 other students, embarrassed.

"Um yeah, that's me," I managed to say, as Jacob motioned for me to sit down next to him at a desk. I obliged, pleased that that interrogation I had survived. But I did get stares…and they weren't from the brainiacs.

Two boys were gaping at me, and I turned my head to see them. Jacob had been whispering something to them, and then he stopped abruptly. His knuckles curled around his book, and he seemed nervous. Much more nervous than he was with Mrs. Coulter.

"Um, Anna, this is Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Embry, Quil, this is Anna Collins," he introduced, the two boys grinning.

"Hello. So what brings you swinging into my man Jacob's life? Has he asked you out yet?" Quil questioned with a wink. I blushed, as Jacob and Embry elbowed their buddy in the ribs. Quil let out a yelp, the class and Mr. Smith turned to face him, all staring.

Quil blushed crimson, making an 'O' shaped with his mouth. "OWWW….Muscle spasm, must be growing pains," he commented, stretching his legs firmly. Jacob and Embry had to hide their faces behind their books, letting out snickers in delight. I managed to keep a straight face, but a smile was about ready to break through.

"Muscle spasm? I thought your father mentioned you were done growing, Mr. Ateara," Mr. Smith commented, his hands resting on his desk. Quil blanched, shocked that the teacher had the guts to do that. I was surprised, but fought giggles after all of that.

"Um…well, I've been running. So my legs are all tight and I moved it too fast," Quil answered quickly, grinning in satisfaction. Mr. Smith narrowed his eyebrows, shaking it off.

"Very well. As I was saying, Shakespeare prolonged for…" he began his rant once again. I had already read Romeo and Juliet in middle school, so the lesson was nothing new. The whole time the boys were sitting there, staring off into space. It was strange…usually guys would goof off or do something strange. Or at least, that was how the Florida boys were like.

They were a weird bunch. The bell rang shortly, interrupting Mr. Smith's rant. I stood up, grabbing my books. I glanced down at my schedule, furrowing my eyebrows. Weight training? How did I get in there?

I knew that the class was necessary to graduate, but who knows what could happen in there? I mean, I have enough strength to move boxes, but I can barely handle that. I mean, you read about me trying to open the door.

Jacob walked over to me, staring over my shoulder. "What's next on your schedule?" he asked, seeming pretty curious. I let out a groan.

"Weight training," I answered. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"It shouldn't be too bad. You're sharing the class with Quil and I," he offered as some sort of condolence. I grinned, feeling a little bit better.

"True…maybe it will be a little bit more tolerable with a pair of goofballs in there," I teased. Jacob laughed, the two of us walking towards the weight room.

"Maybe. I can tend to cause a little trouble," he hinted, a mischievous grin set across his lips. I stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Very well…but be prepared," I said with a wink. He gaped at me, his face almost in shock. I placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close to his ear.

"I'm a little bit of a troublemaker, too," I whispered, as I turned my heel and walked down the hall. Leaving Jacob with a shocked expression, and Quil and Embry staring after me in wonder.

**

* * *

Well, I have my computer set back up. And guess what? At this very moment, I am working on the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this one. I will try to have the next chapter up in the next day or two. If not, I'm terribly sorry.**

**Jacob: Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I have a request.**

**#1 Fan: OMG ARE YOU PROPOSING TO ME?! NO WAY!!!**

**Jacob: (scoots away) Um…no…I wanted you all to review for Fall Out Guirl…**

**Anna: She's giving out a clone to the newest, first reviewer. So it will be a good deal!**

**Jacob: Yes, and I will address who gets the 'me'. So later!**


	4. Weights

**Hello again, readers. I'm thankful that I've been getting more reviews, which pleases me a whole lot. And since I got multiple reviews for Chapter 2, all of you reviewers (SaphireLips77, KluTZ 122, wishful teardrop, and luvnycki) all get Jacob clones. **

**Jacob: (pushes clones to reviewers) Yeah, I don't know how they keep appearing, but you all can have them!**

**Anna: O.o It's kind of creepy.**

**Me: But at least I have rewards for my reviewers! Anyway, you all know the drill (points to Jacob)**

**Jacob: Myself and all of the other Twilight characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: I don't even own Coach Redding! He's a real guy, and I have him teaching me Drivers' ED in two weeks!**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl…Hey, creator, get away from Edward! (Chases after author)

* * *

**

I lugged myself out of the girl's locker room. I had no idea what my schedule was going to be, so I had to borrow clothes from another girl for me to dress out. Which was a horrible idea…because this was a really tall girl, and I'm short in comparison to this girl.

My shorts nearly hung to my ankles, and my shirt hung just a few inches higher than that. This girl HAD to be on the basketball team. Minimum.

Jacob walked over to me, stifling a laugh. His dark eyes shone with mirth, and I must have looked like I was drowning in this outfit.

"Well, at least it's a slimming look," he teased, as I smacked his arm. "Not that you're fat. Not at all," he corrected, having no trace of offence in his voice. Quil had already started lifting weights across the room, as most of the boys in the room were. Majority of the girls (there is only six of us!) were gossiping in the corner. I'm no gossip girl, so I figured I was better off trying to lift weights.

I seated myself over at a strange looking contraption. It required me to move my legs underneath a padded bar to lift weight. I set it to 10 lbs, and then started to work with it. Well, this wasn't too bad. It didn't burn enough, so I cranked it up to 25 within half an hour.

The girls were all looking over at me, surprised at me actually working. What, do they not believe in working for a grade? I kept going, until I had built up a heavy sweat. I removed the bar, swinging my legs over the side. I stood up, trying to wobble my way over to Jacob.

He was lifting this one hundred thirty-pound weight, the kind that you have resting against those two poles and you lay back to lift. The weight lifting coach, Coach Redding, gaped at him, as he finished by setting them down.

"Got some serious muscle there," I commented, shocked. It wasn't that often that teenage juniors could lift that much without building a slight sweat. Or, at least normal guys.

He shrugged, as he glanced over at Quil. "I have to train sometimes at home," he answered, patting his stomach. "I can't get too heavy," he joked.

I shook my head, glancing over behind me. A guy was staring at Jacob, a sort of frustrated look on his face. I didn't understand why, until I saw him attempting to lift an at least one hundred seventy pound weight, and he looked like he was going to succeed. Until he started to lose his grip.

Something went wrong on the part that held the weights on, because the weights came crashing down, hitting my ankle. I let out a scream, pain stabbing in my foot as the weight stopped once falling on top of my ankle.

Jacob immediately leapt to my side, lifting off the weight. With ease. I was shocked. There was no way he could lift it off so easily! My thoughts drifted away from this when the pain slammed in again.

"Anna, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, as Coach Redding came over. He knelt beside me, lifting my leg up. Jacob pushed the weight aside, as Coach began touching my ankle. I fought back a scream, gripping my fingers onto anything, but nothing worked. Jacob slid his hand into mine, allowing me to squeeze until I would have thought his fingers turned purple.

Coach Redding lowered my leg, as Jacob looped my arm across his shoulders. "Anna Collins, you need to go see the nurse. She can call an ambulance to take you to the hospital. Your ankle is broken for certain," he said, as I gripped my fingers on Jacob's shirt. It was wrinkled now from me clinging so tight.

"Jacob, escort Anna down to the office," Coach Redding ordered. Jacob nodded, helping me out the door. Quil winced at us, sending me an apologetic look. I sent him a pained smile, as we managed to leave. The same girls were glaring at me as I made it out.

As soon as we made it out into the hall, I let out a cry in pain. Jacob nearly jumped in the air, gripping me tighter. "What is it?" he asked. I winced, fighting back tears.

"I just hit my foot on the ground, I'm fine," I explained. Jacob did the unthinkable; he lifted me up into his arms, careful not to jostle my foot.

"JACOB BLACK WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?!" I shouted, as he chuckled at me. I would have fought him, but his chest was so solid and there was no way that I could handle him with a broken ankle.

"For starters, you are in pain. And if you move or harm that ankle any more, you could further damaged," he said with a mischievous grin set on his lips. "And I just enjoy pissing you off."

I hit him over the head with him hand, causing him to laugh. We entered the office, him standing there once again. Dowdy Mrs. Coulter immediately called an ambulance, this time without an attempted flirtation with Jacob.

He seated me down, as Mrs. Coulter hurried herself to get an ice pack. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"So do you enjoy giving your father heart attacks? This probably is number two," he remarked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Not quite," I said, glancing down at my ankle. "This one isn't my fault for once."

Jacob heard the sound of the sirens, as he lifted me up. "I'll take you to the ambulance," he said, despite my protesting. Oh well, at least I won't have to get on the stretcher right away.

I bit my lip, glancing around. "Jacob, you should come. I can't tell what's wrong with it, and you could get out of class for the rest of the day," I suggested. He suddenly looked angry, as he shook his head.

"No, I can't. I won't," he said, frustration clear in his voice. This didn't seem like him…

"Jacob, what do you mean?" I asked, surprised. He started to walk away, his head bent downwards.

"I'm not going. I can't stand it there," he answered, glaring at me. It didn't make any sense. He wasn't afraid of hospitals; I knew that much. Was there someone there that he couldn't stand? I closed my eyes, wishing that he had come. I would be alone until my father came, and I wouldn't know anyone in the local hospital. The closest one being in Forks.

So I had to sit inside an ambulance for about 15 minutes. The mobile doctors were trying to keep my foot still, but it still hurt with every turn the vehicle took.

* * *

We arrived, the vehicle coming to a stop. I was placed onto a wheel chair, being taken to a room. I protested against being put on a bed or in any sort of gown. I figured I wouldn't be here long enough for one.

A man entered the room, wearing a typical doctor's lab coat, along with a common set of blue scrubs. He had light blond hair, along with extremely pale skin. Bruise-like dark circles lined under his eyes, and yet he seemed energized enough to perform his job.

"Hello…Anna Collins?" he asked, checking his clipboard with a smile. I nodded, forcing a slight smile. He stepped towards me, and he seemed friendly enough.

"Yes, that's me," I answered. He pulled up a chair in front of my feet, as he gently took my leg. His fingers felt cold against my leg, but it was soothing since it was throbbing an angry fire.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, and I'll be helping you out with your ankle," he said, studying it with an intense expression.

"Um..Thanks, Dr. Cullen. Is it okay that I had the nurse contact my Dad?" I asked, having been anxious to get a hold of him.

"Of course. But tell me, how on Earth did you get injured like this?" he questioned, after having lightly touched my ankle itself.

I sighed, ready to tell the tale. "Well, I was in my weight-training class and some kid was trying to show off since my friend Jacob Black could lift-"

Dr. Cullen's eyes widened. "Jacob Black? You know him?" he asked, surprised. I raised my eyebrows, nodding my head.

"Yeah. And anyway, the kid dropped the weight on my ankle," I finished, the doctor seeming distracted. Though he faded from his distraction fast, and immediately set to putting together a brace.

"You'll require having a cast for four weeks minimum, which you'll have to return. Then you can wear a brace for three weeks after," he instructed, preparing a cast. I nodded, sighing. No right-footed socks for four weeks…

"Okay. Does this mean that I get an excuse from my weight training class?" I asked, hopeful. He laughed, finishing up by sliding the cast on.

"Yes, you will have to miss it for a few weeks. I recommend you transfer out, because for the next nine weeks you'll be unable to do anything," he suggested. I agreed; it was pointless to take a class that I couldn't be able to do anything in.

"Good idea," I said, closing my eyes for a moment. I heard a knock at the door, my father and a young man entering. The young man looked somewhere in his teens, maybe my age. But he had the face of one of the greatest sculptures in the world, crafted to perfection. He looked like he belonged in a museum, much less a small town like Forks or La Push. A perfect jaw, topaz eyes and the perfect muscle structure. It was though he was carved by a French sculptor. He nodded in my direction as he spoke in a low tone with Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle, Alice had another vision. You need to get home soon," the young man said, barely audible in his whisper. But for some strange reason, I've got incredibly good hearing.

Dr. Cullen stood up, finishing wrapping up my cast. "Very well. I'll be home as soon as I finish with my patient," he replied, keeping quiet. Dad stood off in the corner, seeming relieved. I smiled over at him, him returning it. The young man left as fast as he had come, the bronze haired head disappearing down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen, is it?" Dad asked, stepping forward. Dr. Cullen turned to him, shaking his hand.

"You must be the father of Anna? Very pleased to meet you," he answered, as Dad, beginning to give him the details of my accident. What surprised me was that Dr. Cullen had not given me an X-ray, nor did he acknowledge that the young man had entered other than those whispered words. And Alice had a vision? What was that supposed to mean?

And on top of that, I had to apologize to Jacob over something that I had no idea what I did wrong. I knew he had some secrets, and I was determined to find out. There was nothing holding me back, not the slightest.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the third chapter. I tried not to confuse you all, but it was difficult. I wanted to introduce the other characters, and they'll be essential for the rest of the story. There will be a Bella appearance, as well as the rest of the loveable characters. I lightly introduced Edward, but I couldn't put too much in. I didn't want to confuse you all too much… By the way, Anna does not have a crush on Edward. Her being an artist, she notices his details and simply admires how he is structured. Nah, she likes Jacob but hasn't realized it quite yet.**

**Anna: Um...Yeah, I suppose I do...(Jacob cheers) Now, Fall Out Guirl is willing to answer any questions you have. She will send answers to people who have screen names on the site, and anonymous will have them posted on the fic.**

**Jacob: So that means that she needs reviews. The more, the better. Besides, sometimes it will speed up the update process. And there's going to be more clones of myself handed out!**

**Me: So…REVIEW!**


	5. Return and Disappear

**Hello readers! I love you all, thanks for the reviews! I have been distracted with school, but since I exempted my exams, I have 6 days off of school, which means I will have time for minimum 3 chapters. But anyway, we have to hand out Jacob clones courtesy of your wonderful reviews.**

**Anna: Okay, clones go out to: Fizzy Jones, HelloSexy, silentemotions3, and mayday1211. Those who have reviewed for me before this get cookies! And if we missed anyone, you also get a Jacob clone.**

**Jacob: And our disclaimer is that I and the other Twilight characters do not belong to Fall Out Guirl, but Stephenie Meyer.**

**Anna: I belong to Fall Out Guirl! (Glances over at Jacob) Jake, where are those clones coming from?**

**Jacob: I think it's my belly button…(O.o)**

**Anna and Me: (O.o)**

**Me: Oookay…Onto the story, then!

* * *

**

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since I talked to Jacob.

My cast had been removed yesterday, and I had returned home to the wonderful house of mine. Of course, I didn't feel that great every time I looked out my bedroom window out into the back yard…What if the wolf had been looking for me?

I had to tell you, these are the most foolish thoughts I ever had, as I shook my head in disbelief. Why would he come back? I've been trapped inside, and there's no way that he would return for a meager human.

I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil, making myself go outside. I had read that animals can pick up on scents, and maybe since I haven't been out lately, he would pick up on mine. I knew how silly it was, but was it really possible?

The back porch door slammed shut behind me, rickety since Dad had not had the opportunity to repair it. I glanced around, finding a tree a little bit closer to the forest side of the backyard. I found this time to be perfect; Dad was at work, so he would not see me trying to find a wolf in our backyard.

I curled up against the roots, forming a chair-like position. I began to doodle, trying to waste time. It was mid-afternoon, and dusk was hours away. Little wolves were all over my paper, and I could not help but think of him. But why was that? It couldn't be normal; I was behaving like a schoolgirl with a crush. But a crush on a WOLF? That was the most strange and abnormal act ever.

The bushes rustled, and I felt a pair of eyes set upon me. I glanced over, as a rusty brown fur coat emerged from the bushes. The wolf's eyes appraised me, his paws stepping towards me. I fought my urge to run towards him, knowing I could hurt my foot again if I did before my next three weeks were up.

"You're back," I whispered, reaching my hand towards him. He crept towards me, his tail between his legs. Why would he be so sad?

"Are you okay?" I asked, as he finished his steps towards me. He seated himself in front of me, holding his paw out.

"Is it hurt?" I questioned, studying his paw. The head of the creature seemed to shake, as he nudging my hand with it. I grabbed it, a smile forming on my lips.

"Oh…you shake? Very formal of you," I teased, the wolf letting out his cough-like laugh. I ran my fingers through his fur coat, a low humming coming from his throat.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, his eyes lifting up to look at me. After a moment, he nodded his head, as I bit my lip.

"Well, you can't really tell me…can I guess it?" I offered, trying to solve the mystery of such riddle. He laughed, nuzzling his head under my hand.

"Okay…Let's start with Sam," I asked, watching his features for a moment. He shook his head, a playful lip-stretch across his face. He looked as though he were smiling.

"Okay, not Sam…" I played a long list of male names, which took me about an hour. He kept laughing every time I said a name, almost as though I were joking.

I sat there for a moment, shocked by my newest idea of a name. "Wait…could your name be Jake?" I asked, recalling a name I had heard in a movie. The wolf, now known as Jake, licked my cheek, and I knew it was right.

"Eww, dog slobber!" I cried out, wiping my cheek off. I smiled, as he rested his head on my lap. "Jake it is…" I murmured.

He snoozed against me, my fingers never pausing to stroke his soft fur. When I did stop, he lifted his head, his eyes shining with confusion.

"Oh, all right," I teased, as he lowered his head back down to my lap. I was surprised at how warm he felt against my jeans, but I had to remember that his fur coat was the logical reason. I did not understand it, but I felt safe knowing that he was there. I could hear a car pulling into the driveway, and to my dislike, Dad was home. I didn't want Jake to leave, but I did not know what to do.

"Jake, Dad's home," I said quickly, as I made myself stand up. He looked heart broken, and I didn't want to leave him. I glanced around the yard, knowing that he usually took ten minutes to actually go into the house.

"Fine, come with me. QUICKLY!" I urged, as he trotted behind me into the house. I ran up the stairs, Jake in tow as I shut my bedroom door shut.

I glanced around the room; trying to find a hiding spot for him…this is the one time a big closet comes to be helpful.

I opened the door, urging him inside. "Wait here. I'll be back soon," I said, hugging him around the neck. "Don't make a sound!"

He bobbed his head up and down, and his expression was of pure laughter. I shut the door, hearing the front door open at the exact same time. I ran down the stairs, Dad setting down his briefcase as I hit the foot of the stairs.

"Hi, Dad!" I called, getting his attention. He sighed, flashing his worn, tired smile.

"Hey, Anna…How was your day?" he asked. I smiled, deciding to tell only half the truth.

"Great. I went outside and doodled for a couple of hours," I answered. There, that wasn't so bad.

"That's good. Get anything good done?" he asked, as I began unloading groceries that he had brought in with him.

"Um, just some random animals that I had seen. That's all," I answered, putting away the groceries at record speed. I wanted to go back up stairs so badly…

"How was your day?" I asked, trying to finish up the conversation. He had told me that he was ordering pizza this morning, so I did not have to help cook tonight. Convenient, huh?

"Just meetings and idiots at work. The usual," he grumbled, grabbing the phone from its charger. I smiled, heading up stairs.

"Call me down when dinner's here," I called, rushing up. I raced through the hall, immediately opening my door and shutting it behind me.

I opened my closet door, Jake sitting there patiently. I hugged him again, earning myself a laugh from him. I sat down on my head, him leaping up and lying on top. He took up two thirds of the full-sized bed, but it made no difference to me. He curled up next to me, my hands stroking above his head. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into my palms. I had a feeling that he was meant to be here, but I could not explain why.

His chest rose and fell with each breath, his tail flopping back and forth. I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of pine that stuck to his fur. He was amazing; if I had ever wanted a dog, I wanted it to be just like Jake. But the crazy thing was, I didn't understand how I could feel so attached to a dog. I waited until Dad called me, and I headed reluctantly downstairs.

Jake watched me, his eyes never leaving me until I was gone. I ate as fast as I could, earning myself a few looks of surprise from Dad. I rushed back upstairs ten minutes later, my heart broken at the sight.

He was gone.

* * *

**Aw…I had to have him leave. He is part human, and I'm positive that Billy would be wondering where he son was after that long. Anyway, next chapter will have some human AnnaxJacob. Yes, she is confused that she feels like she's in love with a dog…I would be freaked out too. But realization is coming up; give it maybe four chapters or so. **

**Anna: So do us a favor; Fall Out Guirl is writing the next chapter at this exact moment, so the sooner and more reviews you send us, the sooner she can update.**

**Jacob: Review, please? These clones won't stop coming for a little while, and I think I might have to go see Dr. Cullen about that…**


	6. Make up

**Hi readers! I've returned once again with another chapter of Call of the Wild. Muchas gracias (Much thanks) for the reviews, you all are great! The story is moving along at a great rate (Haha rhyme!) and I also have a big plan ahead. Not to mention, in the next few chapters, there will be a lot more fluff as humans, less of the animal and human. Otherwise, I think that Anna might be scarred.**

**Anna: You've got that right…kind of freaks me out that I'm attracted to a wolf…**

**Jacob: Yes, but I'm a sexy wolf. And you know you like me human too.**

**Anna: Mhm, sure. We'll call it that. Anyway, we have clones to give out to new reviewers.**

**Jacob: Okay, ****omgyafhkinlizzard**** receives another me…Bye me! Hope you enjoy your new life!**

**Anna: Okay, we'll go through our disclaimer once again. I belong to Fall Out Guirl.**

**Jacob: But you belong to me too (winks) and I and the rest of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Me: Two guest characters will appear in this chapter. Another pair of real people in my life! Enjoy! Jacob, stop staring at Anna like she's chocolate!

* * *

**

I got up the next morning, tossing on a chocolate three quarter sleeve shirt and denim jeans. I combed my hair, staring at it for a moment. It had laid down in its correct style for once, and I was proud to call it my own. Maybe today would be a good day.

Breakfast passed by pretty quick, and Dad had managed to put together a really good breakfast without burning down the kitchen. I had time to make it to the bus, so I walked down the block to my stop.

I sat down on the sidewalk, my backpack set behind me as I leaned back. My fingers drummed against the pavement, as I slid my I-Pod headphones. Loud, up-beat Taking Back Sunday blared in my ears, a smile creeping across my lips.

I had to restrain myself from banging my head to the guitar, my foot tapping along with my fingers. I had fifteen minutes until my bus came, and kids were starting to arrive.

A girl my age with black with brown hair and brown eyes stood a few feet away, turning up the music in her own I-Pod. "Whatcha listening to?" I called, sounding pretty friendly. She walked over to me, taking a seat at my side.

"Nirvana. Sounds Like Teen Spirit," she said. She wore a black hoodie with a gray t-shirt, black jeans under that. She was a pretty girl, and she had a great smile.

"Nice choice. One of the best songs ever," I remarked, earning myself a smile. She handed me her I-Pod, I, hers. We were flipping through each other's play lists, complimenting each.

"You listen to Halifax?" she asked, as I nodded my head. She flipped through the rest of my list, seeming pleased. "Very nice. Too bad we're in a small town, otherwise I'd so be going to Warped Tour."

I sighed, recalling my Floridian days. "I went every summer before I moved here. Excellent sound, you would love it." We both had so much in common…I couldn't believe it.

"What's your name?" she asked, curious now. I stuck out my hand, smiling.

"I'm Anna Collins. You?" I offered. She returned the gesture, as she leaned back as well.

"Victoria Murphy. So you're new around here?" she asked. I nodded, staring up at the sky.

"Brand new. I was lucky that I knew Jacob Black to have anyone to talk to," I admitted, as she stared at me.

"Jacob Black? Oh, I know him. We're acquaintances. I'm friends with his friend, Embry," she explained, as I nodded my head.

"Oh! That must have been you talking to Embry in English," I said, now recalling her face. She nodded, as we heard a car pull up by the sidewalk. The Rabbit was here.

"Anna!" Jacob's voice called out to me. I stood up, walking over to the car.

"Hello. Decided to go back to talking to me?" I said, sounding pretty mad. Of course I was, I had gone too long without socializing to forgive him right away.

He looked disappointed for a moment, as he glanced over at me. "I'm sorry about that…I just…I can't explain it," he fumbled. I sighed, turning my back to him. I was about to walk back over to the bewildered Victoria when he called out to me again.

"Anna, let me make it up to you! At least let me drive you to school," he offered. I closed my eyes. Victoria looked over at me, nodding.

"Go for it" she mouthed to me. I smirked, turning back around to Jacob.

"Fine. On one condition," I said firmly, as he nodded his head. Wow, he seemed desperate to get me back as a friend.

"Fine. What is it?" he asked, staring intently at me. With the way his eyes were staring into my own, I almost lost my identity.

"My friend, Victoria, comes with us," I said, not comfortable with being in the car alone with him. With one look in his eyes, how was I supposed to cope with him then?

"Alright. Wait…Victoria? Oh, I know here. Sure, she can come," he said, waving over at her. She waved back, standing up.

"Hey, Jacob," she greeted him, as he shot her a smile. One of those killer, handsome…wait a minute, shut up, Anna! You don't like him like that.

"Hey. Listen, Anna just negotiated a ride for the two of you. And the bus is coming around the corner at any minute…Do you want to ride with us?" he asked. She nodded, as she grabbed her backpack.

"Sounds good to me. I don't have to smell Cheez-Its and sweat today," she answered, satisfied. He smiled, as I slid into the front seat and Victoria in the back. Jacob pulled out from our spot, speeding down the road. I stole a glance over at him, as he focused on the road.

He wore today a blue t-shirt and denim jeans, looking really good. His dark hair hung in front of his face, adding a mysterious air about him. He had a playful smile set upon his features, making him seem more child-like than ever. And those eyes…I didn't understand it, but something inside me felt familiar with them.

We pulled up in front of the school, Victoria hopping out to go meet Embry. I sat in the car, Jacob turning off the ignition. We had twenty minutes before first period, and I figured by the way his jaw was set that he wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry, Anna," he said quietly, as I stared hard at the parking sign nearby. I closed my eyes; I could not handle being angry with him.

"No, it's okay. I said something wrong, though I don't know what," I said, glancing over at him. He reached his hand towards me, resting on top of mine. My heartbeat pounded in my chest, as he looked into my eyes. I studied him for a moment.

"I…I can't explain. Not yet," he said, almost in a whisper. He looked pained, as he looked away from me.

"Why?" I asked, leaning towards him. He turned his head towards me, and I shuddered inwardly at his pain. "Are you afraid?"

He stared down at the carpet, closing his eyes. "No. I just can't tell you yet." I turned away from him, sliding my hand out of his. He reached for my shoulder, and I felt his hand touching.

"Just hear me out…I promise, when you're ready, I'll tell you," he promised. I fought with myself, trying to refuse to look at him. But his voice sounded strong, like it meant everything that I should know. I nodded, unsure of whether to believe him.

He must have noticed, because he reached around his neck. He pulled off a necklace, and placed it around mine. I stared down at it, shocked.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked, sounding shaky. He touched his fingers to it, smiling.

"This is my promise. I'll tell you, when the time is right," he swore, as he touched his fingers to my neck. "As long as you have this, I'll remember."

I touched my fingers to it myself, as he got out of the car. He came across the other side, opening my door. I lifted my backpack out, hugging him awkwardly.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said awkwardly, as we walked up to the school. He seemed relieved, as we headed up to the school with five minutes to spare.

We made it in the classroom, just to avoid crazy Mrs. Coulter.

* * *

**Jake: You all know what I want?**

**Anna: A hug?**

**Jake: (taps chin thoughtfully) Yes, but something else too…**

**Anna: What is it? A rubber chew toy?**

**Jake: STOP GUESSING! No, I would like reviews for our dearest author…**

**Anna: Oh…I guess you don't want this squeaky duck I got you…**

**Jake: 0.0 …it's squeaky????**


	7. Do You Believe in Werewolves?

**Hello again! Here I am with another chapter. YAY! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. I have a vote for you all to cast at the end of the chapter, so be aware. The latest Jacob clone goes out to Krakengirl. Enjoy your very own Jacob!**

**Anna: Well, Jacob tried to clog his belly button with a cork to stop the clones, but it turns out that he needs surgery. I have to do the disclaimer with the assistance of my friend, Quil.**

**Quil: Hello!**

**Anna: Okay, I belong to Fall Out Guirl. Victoria (Murphy) and Tuba are real, so no ownership can occur.**

**Quil: And I with the rest of the Twilight cast belong to Stephenie Meyer. (turns up I-Pod in ears) Oh yeah, nothing like a good Gwen Stefani!**

**Anna: O.o JAKE COME BAAAAAACK!

* * *

**

My stomach let out a rumble. One minute until the bell rang. I counted down the seconds, my eyes squeezed shut. Victoria at my side was shaking with laughter, her fingers having been held up the whole period at the countdown.

I opened my eyes at the shrill call of the bell, as I hastily stuffed my books into my backpack. I was relieved; Chemistry was the most horrific class.

"So, are you and Jacob going out or something?" Victoria asked, a smile on her face as she gazed over at me. I blushed, shaking my head.

"No…Just friends," I answered. She raised her eyebrows, in disbelief.

"Alright then. Then I'll pretend that I didn't see the necklace that he gave you, or the fact that he stares at you like a five year old does at chocolate," she remarked, as we exited the classroom. I jumped at the sight, blushing once again.

Jacob was leaning outside of the door, his dark hair hanging slightly in his eyes. His jeans fit perfectly against his form, his blue t-shirt limp. All he needed was a leather jacket and he'd be perfect for the bad-boy shot. He waved over at me, as we walked over. I fought back a laugh as Victoria rolled her eyes with an "I told you so".

Jacob had his own backpack slung over his shoulders, and a smile set across his lips. He seemed excited, but kept it 'cool' somehow.

"Hey," I greeted, as he fell in step with us.

"Hey," he echoed my greeting, his head tossing back his hair from his eyes. I fought my jaw from dropping; he looked as hot as the lead singer in one of my favorite bands. I was so distracted that I had forgot that very singer's name or even the name of the band…

"You all right?" he asked, sounding worried. I snapped out of my reverie, realizing that I had been staring. He had an expression of pure laughter; the same as the one that he had shown back when my Dad teased me in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, where are you usually during lunch?" I asked. He seemed surprised, motioning for me to follow him. Victoria had never left; Embry had walked over to her, draping his arm over her shoulders. She seemed to blush at the sight, but was cheerful.

"Well, me and a couple of friends all sit by a tree in the courtyard. Victoria, my other friend Tuba, and Leah sit there too," he explained. Quil sat with his back against the tree, an I-Pod playing. He was humming loudly, and he seemed to be trying to shake his hips.

"Hey, Quil, Whatcha listening to?" a girl with curly brown hair and light freckles called. He jumped, ripping them out. He blushed crimson, shaking his head.

"N-Nothing!" he answered, a little to quickly. The other girl swept herself in front of him, shoving an earpiece in her ear from his I-Pod. She burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

The group sat there, gaping. Everyone had the same expression of confusion. She glanced over at everyone, giggling.

"He's listening to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira!" she managed to say, leaving everyone else laughing. Quil rubbed his forehead, trying to hide his embarrassment. The freckled girl slapped his arm, shaking her head.

"Dude, that song stinks. Seriously…" she stated. Jacob was roaring with laughter, as he rested his hand on Quil's shoulder.

"Man, you've gotta show me. Can your hips not lie?" he questioned, raising his hands over his head and making a strange hip-dance. Embry and Victoria had fallen on the ground, laughing harder. I had to grab onto Jacob's arm, the two of us ending up on the ground as well.

When we all managed to calm down, Jacob set his backpack up as a pillow, leaning his back down. I sat cross-legged, my drawing pad in my lap. I was doodling again, and he seemed interested in what I was doing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. I smiled, holding it up. I had begun an outline of a wolf, and a boy posing beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows, enjoying it.

"That's good. Who's the guy?" he asked, curiosity pinning me. I couldn't tell him who…well, for obvious reasons.

"Um…Just a random dude," I answered, taking the book from his hands. He turned now to face me, just watching the strokes of the pencil brush against the paper. I smiled over at him, and he seemed pleased for a moment.

"So…do I know the guy in the picture?" he asked, trying to guess. I smiled, tapping my chin.

"Maayybee," I answered, biting my lip with a smirk. He had a playful air about him once again.

"Alright, let's make a deal. I'll ask you twenty questions about him, and I get to make a guess. If I'm wrong, then you don't have to tell me," he suddenly stated. He leaned closer to me, his dark eyes dancing.

"And if you're right?" I breathed, my throat feeling dry at the proximity of us. He leaned back, and I regretted that he had moved.

"Well, if I'm right, you'll have to tell me the truth," he finished. I nodded my head, still dumbfounded.

"Deal," I answered, turning back to my page. Well, the one girl who had the freckles turned over to me.

"Hi, my name's Tuba," she greeted, smiling at me. I set aside my book, returning her greeting.

"Hi…Tuba?" I asked, surprised at her name. She gave me a confused look, and then caught on.

"Yeah, I'm not the instrument. My name really is Tuba," she explained. I nodded my head; I think I'm going to like this girl.

"I'm Anna," I introduced myself, as she seated herself cross-legged.

"Oh my god, do you know about those balloons that have the little balloon inside? Well, I don't think those balloons are real, you know what I mean?" she ranted. I stared at her, shocked by her quick change in the subject.

"Um…Yeah? I mean, how would the air get inside?" I remarked, deciding to go along with what she said.

"I know, right? I have a theory that the little balloon was supposed to be filled with helium, and the rest of it is fake! How weird is that?!" she exclaimed. Jacob chuckled from my other side, lowering his head near my ear.

"Trust me, she's got millions of these theories. That's Tuba for you," he said, a grin set across his features. He seemed to make my heart beat faster every time he got that close, and I had a feeling that he knew that.

"So ya. How long have you known Jake here?" she asked. I looked over at him, and he gazed over at Tuba.

"Well, I had gotten lost in the woods one night, and Jacob and his dad had driven down to help my dad look for me," I explained. Tuba smiled, looking around.

"You know, we all ought to go on a hike together. What do you think, Jake? Saturday?" she offered. He shrugged, glancing around.

"Yeah, Quil and Embry were going to hang out at my place. But we could go with you, Victoria, and Anna," he suggested to her.

Tuba slapped her hands together, pleased. "Perfect. We'll meet on First Beach…Saturday at 8:00?" she finished.

"Sounds good," he said, as the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack, Jacob and I heading off to third period.

Jacob steered us off to Calculus, since we both had the same class. We entered the classroom, seating ourselves in the back. He reached for my drawing pad from my backpack, flipping through the pages.

I drummed my fingers against the wood of the desks, trying to be patient as he gazed at each of my pictures. I must have appeared pathetic to him; there was nothing but wolves in the past five pages, courtesy of my encounters with Jake the wolf.

"Have an obsession?" he teased, as I shook my head.

"Not quite…would you believe me if I told you that there was a wolf that wandered into my yard one night, and he keeps coming back. Just to see me?" I questioned. He frowned for a moment, as though contemplating in telling me some secret.

"It's possible. What does he look like?" he asked, finally. I showed him the sketches, pointing out his fur.

"His fur is a rusty brown, kind of like-" I paused, gasping at him. His hair was identical to the wolf's fur.

"What is it?" he blurted out, sounding frightened. I refused to say a word, staring down at the desk.

"Anna…" he said softly, his hand touching my hand. I didn't look at him; it was too strange to now. There was something linking Jacob and Jake, and I had a feeling that it wasn't just coincidental that their names were similar.

"Jake, do you believe in men turning into wolves?" I burst out, as he stared at me apprehensively.

"I do, actually," he answered softly. He stared at me, surprised. "There are legends in my tribe, about how our ancestors were related to wolves, that they are our brethren."

I was about to say something, but the bell rang. Great, Mrs. Campbell decided to interrupt us. I sighed, staring ahead at the whiteboard.

Jacob's gaze did not shift from my direction, not even to sneeze. I writhed under his unwavering sight, and I did not even acknowledge his presence.

No, I was too busy trying to figure out what he had meant, the mystery of it all. Was Jake the same person, or creature, as Jacob Black? How were they linked? Is this what Jacob meant by a secret, one that he could not tell me yet? I glanced over at him, sighing.

Whatever it was, I was going to find out. Fast.

* * *

**Ok readers, I have a small task for you.**

**Should Anna find out about Jake:**

**An accident during the hike?**

**Revealing himself to Anna through Jake the wolf transforming in front of her one night?**

**A conversation on the reservation**

**It's up to you!**

**Anna: So review, and tell Fall Out Guirl what you think. Please? Jacob still has tons of clones left from the cork business… Let us know if you're a new reviewer, and you can have a clone. **

**Me: Thanks!**


	8. Truth

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all! This was a longer chapter, filling in the rest of the gaps.**

**Anna: Well, Jake's surgery was a success. Only to remove the cork. The clones are still coming, and Dr. Cullen said that they would stop when the story stops.**

**Jacob: Yeah…Clones go out to the following: Asainwannabe13, bella raven cullen, JaBoyYa, and Jennei. **

**Anna: And now for the Disclaimer! I belong to Fall Out Guirl, and Victoria and Tuba are real.**

**Jacob: Edward, Bella, and I along with the rest of the cast belong to Stephenie Meyer...I'm glad I'm back.**

**Anna: Me too...Quil is extremely strange O.o**

**Jacob: (blinks) Where do you think I got it from?

* * *

**

Saturday morning arrived fast. I was seated on a rock by the beach, the wind tousling around my hair. I wore black shorts and a red tank top. Nearby, Victoria and Tuba were chatting with Embry and Quil. The sun was glistening over the waters, dipping and hiding behind clouds.

Jacob had picked me up at 7:45, and we had met up with the others. It was just 8:00 now, and we were expecting guests. Jacob had invited one of his friends from Forks, Bella Swan. Tuba had mentioned that she was bringing someone else, and Jacob hadn't been pleased about it.

A girl who looked about two years older than us walked up the beach, hand in hand with a boy.

She had brown hair that curled and waved, but it was pulled into a neat ponytail. She wore shorts and a t-shirt, and over all, she was pretty. She had a friendly smile and warming brown eyes, making her appear easy-going and sweet.

At her side, the boy with her looked familiar…wait a minute, he was in the hospital with Dr. Cullen. He looked no different from that day, except his clothes. Jacob looked infuriated at the sight of him, but I did not understand why. The guy seemed nice enough.

"Bella!" Jacob called, waving. I smiled, as I learned that Bella knew everyone already.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan," she introduced herself to me. I gave a small wave, returning the smile she wore.

"I'm Anna Collins…hey, you look familiar. Dr. Cullen's son?" I gestured to Edward, and he flashed a smile. He looked slightly uncomfortable around everyone else, and he seemed surprised that I was friendly with him.

"Edward. Nice to meet you," he said, as Jacob looked away. Tuba and Victoria walked over to Bella and I, the four of us talking. Edward gazed off towards the ocean, his arm tightened around Bella's waist. It was obvious they were a couple; only teenage slums like me could dream of how beautiful a love they had.

"Um, I guess we'll start now," Jacob called, Quil and Embry at his sides. They lead ahead, as I fell in step with Bella.

"So, Bella. How do you know Jacob?" I asked, curious. She glanced over at me, her hand tightened on Edward's arm as he guided her through the rocks.

"Well, we both ended up hanging out as kids since our Dads liked to go fishing together. So we've been close for awhile," she answered. Edward didn't make a sound; he seemed to be just enjoying the scenery.

"Oh, that's nice." I felt a pang of jealousy bubbling in my chest; I could only wish that I knew Jacob that well.

"So how do you know him?" she asked, glancing over at me. I smiled, pushing my foot down against a space between rocks.

"I got lost in the woods one night and his Dad and my Dad had been looking for me, so we ended up meeting," I answered. I glanced around, Victoria and Tuba out of earshot.

"That's neat," she said. I sighed, wondering if Bella would be able to answer any of my questions about Jacob.

"Um…Bella? Has Jacob ever…been able to lift strange amounts of weight?" I questioned, feeling bad about talking about him. She paused, Edward stopping with her. He seemed more surprised than she did.

"He's always been pretty strong," she said carefully. I had a feeling that Bella was a keeper of the same secret that Jacob thought I wasn't ready to hear about.

I stared ahead of the trail, Victoria being helped by Embry. I smiled out at the sight; she looked happy with him. Almost as though she had a crush on him. Well, I can get back at her for teasing me about Jacob then.

"How long have you and Edward been going out for?" I asked. Edward smiled down at Bella at the mention of the question. He pecked a swift kiss in her hair, and I smiled at the sight.

"Two years. We're actually engaged," she said proudly. Her foot wobbled, starting to slide from the slick moss. Edward's slight grip immediately wound around her waist, catching her from any harm.

"Congratulations! You guys look really happy," I commented, earning myself a smile from Edward.

"Thanks. We'll have to send an invitation out to you," he remarked, making sure Bella was all right. "That is, if the bride-to-be survives the hike."

"Oh, stop, Edward. It's just the slippery ones," she shushed him, a low chuckle emerging from his throat.

"No, you trip over small bits of gravel too," he teased, earning himself a thwack across the arm. "Hey, it's true!"

I laughed at the sight; this was a couple that would last for centuries. They looked so adorably in love, it was perfection.

I gave them a small wave, as I walked up towards where Jacob was. He was ahead of everyone; especially since Tuba and Quil were busy bickering, with Embry and Victoria talking about some band I hadn't heard of.

"Hi!" I greeted. He had looked angry, his fists shaking. I rested my hand on his, him stopping for a moment. We were well ahead of everyone else; Tuba had slipped, and Quil was laughing at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He closed his eyes, letting out long exhales. He opened them seconds later, gazing down at me.

"Better now," he remarked, smiling. I blushed at him, as he rested his hand on my arm. The rocks were closer together, and I needed to lean my weight against him.

"She seems really nice. She and Edward both," I said, my hand clutching onto his t-shirt. He let out a grunt, displeased about one part of it.

I studied his expression for a moment, surprised. "You don't like Edward, do you?" I guessed. He shook his head, keeping silent. I pulled him to the side; we were at the top of the hill in the area. This was a planned rest stop, and everyone was still further behind us.

"Jake, you can tell me," I said, my hands surprising me. I cupped his large chin, turning it to face me. He tried to ignore me, his eyebrows knitted in rebuttal. Something inside him must have clicked, because he suddenly caught my gaze.

"Not yet… I told you, I'll tell you when you're ready," he answered, being stubborn. I shook my head, breaking away from him.

"I'm ready, right NOW. Why can't you tell me, Jacob?" I questioned, my arms flying in the air in exasperation. He stared at me, as I picked up a rock, hurling it over the side of the mountain.

"You might hit something, Anna," he commented, as I turned to him.

"Not right now. I'm sick of this secret, all right? I just want to know!" I insisted. He kept still, and I had a feeling that this wouldn't be easy to get out of him.

I took a breath, and I stepped towards him. His eyes grew wide as I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Is it bad? Are you afraid I'll judge you?" I asked gently. He gazed down at me, and I almost thought he was going to spill.

"It's not bad,…" he admitted, his hands resting on my hips. I was surprised that he did; most of the time if you let a guy do that, their hands roamed. His stayed firm, and I knew that he must have respected me enough to not do that.

"I am afraid that you'll judge me. Or that you won't want to be around me anymore," he whispered, and his frame was shaking. But it was not like when he angry; he was upset. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight.

This definitely was a day of major surprises. He lowered his head towards me, angled towards as though he were about to kiss me. My heart must have pounded harder than ever; he was so perfect. Too perfect for someone like me.

"Yo Jake! Someone is getting busy on the mountain!" a voice shouted. I ripped myself from our embrace, hurt. So was this his plan? Was he like any other guy I had met, using me? I felt tears coming to my eyes, as I backed away.

Jacob looked infuriated, his hands trembling harder than ever. I ran ahead of the trail, refusing to look back. I ran down the trail, managing to get past the rest of the stones. I could hear him shout my name, but I did not look back. I couldn't.

I could hear yelling; by the sound of it, Jacob and Quil were. Victoria and Tuba were trying to separate them.

I ran until I couldn't hear them anymore; there was no way I was going back. Jacob had planned this all along; and that was so horrible about it.

I slowed down to a walk, realizing that I was off the path. I cursed under my breath, searching around. What was up with getting lost and me? I've got to find a new way of venting rather than running blindly into the woods.

I heard rustling nearby, followed by loud cursing. I hid behind a bush, and I saw the unlikely before me.

Jacob stood there, his anger clear. He was mumbling my name, sounding completely angry. I leaned against a tree, watching him. As I watched, I was horrified at what he was doing.

He stripped his clothes off, shaking his long hair out after changing. His hands still trembled, and he let out a yell that ached with pain. Following that yell, fur sprouted everywhere, followed by a snout and ears. I gasped at the sight, losing my balance from against the tree. I fell down a few meters from him, and when I lifted my head, I felt my breath pause in my throat.

Jake, my wolf, was there. He howled, that same pain in his voice. He had heard my fall, and turned his head in my direction. He barked, running towards me. I trembled at the sight, backing away against the tree. His eyes pleaded with me, nuzzling my head and sides.

I stroked his fur, pleading with my sanity that it was a hallucination. He buried his head under my arm, trying to convince me.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me!" I shouted, as he stood back. He must have realized that I couldn't talk to him as a wolf, and he grabbed his clothes with his teeth. He emerged from the woods, the shadows complementing him.

"I couldn't; I didn't want to hurt you," he pleaded, as he stepped towards me. I had not moved an inch, as he crouched in front of me.

I glared defiantly at him. "You could have told me the truth! I'd prefer knowing that my friend was a werewolf rather than think of him as a liar!"

He cupped my cheek, which I shoved away. "No! You lied to me, and…I let you in my house! I sat with you for hours, and you did not even consider that I could have been wondering why on earth I was in love with a dog!"

He blanched, surprised at my words. I slapped my hands over my mouth, regretting that I said the last part. "I-I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone," I recovered, standing up. I walked in any direction; any place was better than being in front of a man I had just confessed my love to.

"Anna, wait!" he called, and I froze in my tracks. He reached for the necklace that I had not taken off.

"Are you taking it away now that you've told me the truth?" I asked, pain clear in my voice. I was shocking myself today; I was never this weak, especially for a guy. He shook his head.

"No, I can't. I told you only part of it, there's so much," he answered, then wrapped his arms around me. My fingers played with it, my head falling onto his shoulder. It felt like it was made for me, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"You know, there's an up side to this," I remarked, releasing him just enough so I could see his face.

"Really? There's never an up side in my life," he replied, his hands stroking my face. I blushed under the contact.

"I know that I'm not insane," I whispered. He let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling my cheek.

"No, not insane," he said, kissing my forehead. "Just crazy enough to love a wolf boy." It was my turn to laugh, as we released. He grasped my hand, holding on gently.

"Woman's best friend," I said, winking at him. It was his turn to blush, as he glanced around.

"Um, I know where the path is, but we're better off if I carry you in my wolf form. My senses are better when I am," he said, releasing my hand.

"Fine, go. I just don't want to see any of that," I said, covering my eyes. He laughed, and I heard his human footsteps being replaced with those of a creature.

I spotted Jake, the Jake I had first met there, his tail wagging. I climbed onto his back, holding onto him and his clothes for when he was finished. He darted in between trees, rapid and powerful. When we stopped, Edward was standing there. He was a few feet in the woods, and I had a feeling that he was searching for us.

"Hi, Edward!" I called, his attention turned to me. He looked relieved, smiling over at me.

"Hello. Bella was going to have a fit if we didn't find you," he remarked, as Jake backed off into the woods. He returned a minute later, dressed again. Jacob nodded his head over at Edward, though he still looked grim. Edward smiled over at him, almost teasing him. Jacob looked away, and he seemed much less angry this time.

Jacob rested his arm over my shoulders, steering us right ahead to the path. Edward was in front of us, and the minute we entered the path of the clearing, the others all stared at us.

Victoria and Tuba came running to me, Victoria hugging me. Tuba wasn't into hugging as much, but she still gave me a small hug. "You okay?" she asked me. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I'm good now," I said, as Jacob turned to talk to Quil. Victoria rolled her eyes at Quil, shaking her head.

"He's such an idiot. He should have waited until you guys were actually together before saying that," she said. That triggered at thought; were Jake and I together now?

Jacob led us down the rest of the trail, us winding up back in the parking lot by the start. The others left, and Bella hugged me. She gave me her phone number, telling me that we ought to hang out. Edward waved back at me, me returning the gesture. He seemed a lot friendlier than he had been in my hospital ward, as he helped Bella into his silver Volvo. I waved to everyone as they drove away. All who was left were Jacob and I.

As soon as they pulled away, he lowered his lips down to mine. I froze under the contact, but melted into him the minute that I got used to him.

"Um, Jake, I have to go home soon," I mumbled, as soon as we broke apart. He smirked, hugging me to his side.

"It's only 12:00, and we told your Dad that we'd be home before six. I think we have some time," he said, as he gestured to his car. He opened the door for me, as I slid in.

"What do you think about going to my place? I can show you my stuff in my garage," he offered, and he looked excited by the thought. I nodded, as he started up the car.

"Sounds great. I'm interested in seeing what you used to put together the Rabbit," I said, grinning.

With that, we were down the road. Wasn't life easier when even the slightest bit of the truth came out?

* * *

**A special thanks goes to xCharlie-Groupiex for the note about Billy. I had forgot to review that when I was writing the chapter, so when I go back and edit when I'm finished, I'll be sure to correct that. **

**Thanks again, readers! More reviews more Jacob clones and sooner update.**

**Jacob: Yeah, thanks to Carlisle, they aren't going anywhere until the story is over...**

**Anna: Don't worry, there's plenty of them. So Review!**


	9. Why Do You Love Me, Not Her?

**Hello readers! Sorry about the long time wait, I had a lot of new schedule adjustments and I got sick...still am! Yuck. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Anna: Okie dokie, we have clones to hand out. ireadbooks135, Malfoy Bebauchery, fredandgeorgerokmysoxs, you all get your own Jacobs!**

**Jacob: sighs You all should be very pleased. Tons of more mes coming, since this story has barely even started. But anyway, we have to do the disclaimer.**

**Anna: I belong to Fall Out Guirl. YAY!**

**Jacob: And I with the rest of the Twilight cast belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anna, I think this is the chapter where things heat up.**

**Anna: No kidding! Your temperature is too hot!**

**Jacob: (poses) Yeah, I burn up the thermometer...**

**Anna: O.o...Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

Jacob's hand was curled tightly around mine, as he led me towards the garage. It was a vintage sort; almost a rusty look on the outside, but a little more modern on the inside. A broken down car was off to one side, and a motorcycle to the other. I giggled at the sight; he was such a boy!

He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head into my neck. I reached my hand back, running my fingers through his dark hair. He let out a low hum from the back of his throat, sounding soothed. I laughed, lowering my head in embarrassment.

He finally released me, walking towards the broken down car. I ran my fingers over the top of it, the surface smooth and almost awaited a paint job.

"You like fixing up cars?" I asked, knowing it was the obvious question. He nodded, sitting down on a rolling chair. It was the type that was low to the ground, flat for him to lie back against. He reached for a wrench, lowering his back down as he rolled himself under the car.

"For years, now. I'm glad I'm old enough to drive now, 'cause it was boring being fifteen and unable to really drive them. My dad couldn't handle being moved in too often; it sometimes hurts his thighs from too much work. But I taught myself how to drive," he explained. I pulled out a fold-up chair, seating myself near the car. He smirked at me from underneath, and I couldn't help but return the smile. I gazed around the room, studying it.

A wall was made out of a corkboard like material, with thousands of different and assorted tools hanging. He had a table saw and a blowtorch off to the corner, and a long workbench on the other side of the room. Different parts and mechanisms were scattered everywhere, and oil spots were splotched dry on the floor.

"Too manly for you?" he called from under the car. I shook my head, walking over to the workbench. There was an old photo sitting there; it was of Jacob as a little boy and his father together. I fell in love with the picture the moment my eyes set upon it.

Jacob was all smiles, his dark hair in his eyes. He wore jeans and a typical boy shirt, a car on it. He had the most adorable expression, his hands shoved in his pockets with Billy's arm wrapped around him.

I heard a clunk sound, followed by Jacob swearing. I ran over to where he had pulled himself out, trying not to laugh.

"You alright, Jake?" I asked, crouching in front of him. He rubbed his head, and then set a playful expression set on his face.

"Kind of…But I'd fell so much better if you would kiss me…" he teased, his eyes pleading with me. I shook my head, pretending to not.

"I don't know, Jake. You might be too sore," I retorted. He winced, his head throbbing. I planted a swift kiss on his cheek, standing up.

"Stay here. I'll run and get some ice," I said, before he could protest. I jogged back up to the house, waving to Billy as I headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Anna!" he called, as I filled up a plastic baggy with ice. I smiled, finishing and walking over to the older man.

"Hello, Billy. How are you?" I asked, and he gave me a smile that matched the picture in Jacob's garage.

"Fine, better than usual. What do you got there?" he questioned, staring at the baggy. I sighed, and I prayed that he wouldn't worry.

"Jacob hit his head trying to move out from under one of his cars. He's fine, I just don't want his head to swell," I answered, as Billy shook his head.

"Crazy boy…he can't help but try to show off. What he needs is someone to get him to relax," his father said, grinning. He had this look on his face, one that meant something. I nodded my head silently, and I knew Jake had much more to tell me than just a few stories.

"Jake's been upset for a long time; very depressed. You entered his life just in time. He had run away for a month, and no one had heard from him," Billy remarked, sounding sad. I frowned, wondering what provoked him to do such a thing.

"Why is that?" I asked, deciding to push for an answer. Billy must have known that I knew, and I sat down to hear the story.

Billy looked even more disappointed, but I knew I was going to have to hear it eventually. "Jake wasn't himself, not after Bella." I gulped, and I had a feeling that Bella was more than just a mere friend of his. "They were friends as children, but Jake developed deeper feelings for her, ones that she could not return. She was in love with Edward, above all. And when Edward left for a period of time, Jake was all she had. They were friends, but Jake wanted more. In the end, his pursuit hurt him. He had given her his heart, but she only regarded him as a friend, since she had sold hers to a vampire."

My eyes widened, as I fought back a gasp from my throat. "A vampire? You mean Edward is a-"

Billy nodded, a trace of frustration in his voice. "Yes, he is. And what bothered Jake the most was this: Vampires and werewolves of the Quilete tribe were enemies. And Bella falling in love with Edward was the greatest betrayal of all. With his heart broken, he ran away, and apart of him died that day that he received the wedding invitation."

I blinked back tears, staring at the carpet floor. Jacob had loved someone before me, someone with much passion. I could never measure up to the kind of love that he had felt for her, never.

"Anna?" Billy's voice brought me out of my train of thought. "You may not believe this, but you honest to all of the Quilete gods, are the best thing that ever happened to Jacob. The very best."

I shook my head, my cheeks burning. "How, sir? I haven't-"

Billy grinned, like as though he was in on another secret that I wasn't. "Jake will tell you soon. I can tell by the look in his eyes, you are much more important to him than just a mere crush or acquaintance. He loved Bella, but something even more deeper than that exists in his feelings for you."

I faintly smiled, standing up. "Um, I'm going to go take him the ice, before it melts," I said shakily, opening the screen door. "Thanks, Billy."

I could see him wheeling his chair out to face the door as I left, a smile set across his lips. I ran back to the shed, trying to erase all of the evidence of our conversation from my face.

Jacob hadn't moved a muscle, his hand still over his head. I smiled, crouching in front of him. He sent me one of his handsome grins, as I lifted his hand and gingerly placed the ice pack on his head.

"I'm back," I whispered, as he wrapped his other arm around me. He pulled me close to his chest, the warmth radiating off of him. I felt cozy against him, and I could hear his breathing from his chest.

"I hoped you would be. I was fixing to go get you myself," he replied, managing to lower his head to kiss my head. I closed my eyes, inhaling his pine scent.

"Why?" I held my breath, as I felt him shift underneath me slightly. "Why do you love me, and not her?"

He must have known what I was talking about, and his hand that had weaved around me found my hand. His fingers interlaced with mine, and I felt his chest rising and falling with anticipation.

"She was a different love, Anna. She was more of a childish crush, one of adoration. She was like a sister to me, and when she left, it was like a blow through my chest," he explained, and I wriggled under the unspoken scrutiny of his words.

"Am I really any different?" I questioned, afraid of his answer. He turned me around to face him, dropping his ice pack to the side.

"It's very different. She was an attempt at love, you are success," he answered, cupping my cheek. "I loved her, but I imprinted on you."

I studied him for a moment, confused. "Imprinted? What do you mean?" I asked, wondered by what he meant. "You had a book published? I haven't known you for that long, Jake!" I teased.

He laughed, shaking his head. "For our kind, there is a custom that is created through our genetics, our practical make-up. Something inside us clicks, that creates our destiny to one person who we dedicate our lives to. This love is deeper than soul mates, than lovers."

I blushed, shocked by his words. He imprinted on me? He loved me? How could he love someone like me, ordinary in all shape and size?

"I'm nothing special, Jacob. Just an- " I began, looking away from him. He shook his head vigorously, his dark hair falling slightly in his eyes.

"To you, maybe. But to me, you're more. The kinds of feelings that you create in me run deeper than my blood, my balance. I could never be able to give this kind of love to anyone else." He choked on his last words, and he sounded more hurt than ever. "I am who you want me to be: a friend, a brother, a lover. I can't bear to be away from you, but if you say the words, I'll be gone. It's not like I haven't been cast away before."

I pulled him to me, his face just centimeters from mine. I grinned at him playfully, which created more confusion in his dark eyes.

"On the contrary," I whispered, locking his eyes with mine. "I want you to be that lover. I don't want you to ever leave me, and I swear to you, I will never cast you away." I laughed for a moment, shaking my head.

"You could make me so mad that I would want to harm the next person who talked to me. But never, ever, would I want you to go away," I finished. Before I could even contemplate another thought, his lips were smashed against mine, pulling me towards him. I held onto him tight, wishing that he would never release me.

Stupid, useful oxygen. We had to break apart, but he pulled me to his chest. It was as though to reassure him that I existed, and I reached my hands up to him.

"I'm real. And I'm not going anywhere," I reassured. He nodded, and swallowed deeply.

"You might, though. I have to take you home in a few minutes," he told me. I smirked, leaning slightly away from him.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't go in my backyard. _Jake_ could always visit," I suggested. He grinned, helping me to stand.

"True…that's a fair deal," he agreed; as he lead me back to the Rabbit. I tapped my chin for a moment, thoughts pouring into my head.

"Jake, I know that the Cullens aren't exactly your best friends, but I really liked spending time with Bella and Edward," I said gently. He sighed, gazing over at me.

"Anna, there's more than-" he began but I immediately shushed him.

"I don't care about any feud that you have with them, I'm still going to treat them well. Actually, Bella wanted me to go over there tomorrow," I said, as he gaped at me. What, just because he chose not to go there did not mean that I could not.

"And she really wants to go back to being friends with you. Edward seemed okay with you too," I urged, taking his hands. I secretly hoped that Jake would stop hating Edward, especially now that he and I were kind of together.

Jacob sighed, nodding his head. "I'll go with you…but let me stay with you tonight, you need to hear the rest."

I smiled, as we slid into the car. "Deal. But, you have to come no matter what, okay?" I stated firmly. He rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Fine, fine. I will. But I'm not guaranteeing that I'll stay." I made a face at him, him laughing as he pulled away from the house.

"Be nice."

* * *

**I think you all know what we'd like you to do...**

**Jacob: Yesm, you all have got to have figured it out by now.**

**Anna: Review! Please?**

**Jacob: (puppy dog pout)**

**Anna: (shakes head) Don't ya love the irony?**


	10. Spaghetti and Spoken Words

**Hello readers! Sorry about the wait...I had a really busy but great week. All I missed was a great guy like Jacob...oh well. Anyway, I have chapter 10 almost done already...I was writing it and decided to make another chapter. I know, it's confusing. So I'll hand the reins over to Jake and Anna.**

**Jacob: Okay, clones to the following very nice reviewers- Icy Cullen and Jessica (not Stanley). **

**Anna: Thank for the reviews, you made my creator very happy! So onto the disclaimer. I belong to Fall Out Guirl.**

**Jacob: And I along with the rest of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hey Anna, do you think it's possible to stop the clones early?**

**Anna: Of course not..This story is FAR from over...Enjoy!

* * *

**

After Jake drove me home, he insisted on leaving until Dad was asleep. I had to doodle and blare my music to keep myself busy, since Dad wouldn't be home until eight. I had gotten a shower since I smelled of sweat, and threw on a tank top and shorts, since I was home alone.

I grew bored quickly, and my stomach let out a horrendous grumble. I rolled my eyes, racing down the stairs and studied the pantry. There was some noodles, some tomato sauce…Sounds like I'm making spaghetti for one.

I spotted a stereo waiting over on the counter, and I couldn't resist. I turned it up nice and loud, beat pouring out as I turned on the stove.

"_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you"_

"You'll probably move right through, me on my way to you!" I sang, dancing around the kitchen. The noodles were simmering, and I had not burned them. I heard a knock at the side door, the one that branched out from the kitchen.

Jacob stood there, a grin set across his lips. I opened the door, and he eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, love," he whispered, walking inside. I smiled against him, and he sniffed the air.

"Hm…smells like spaghetti. I hope I didn't interrupt you," he said, worry hinted in his voice.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I have more than enough for me. Want to stay? My dad won't mind," I offered. He smiled, shrugging his shoulder.

"I'll stay forever if you'll have me," he teased, and I laughed as I reached down for two plates.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. He helped by getting out a spoon to scoop out the spaghetti. He kissed my cheek, washing his hands before turning to help me sit. I sat down, reaching for a fork. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes, which he swung gracefully out.

I grinned, twirling my fork to get a good bit of noodles. Jake smiled over at me, almost mischievously.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. He rested his hand on my unused one, smirking.

"I just was thinking about how much I loved your dance moves…I saw you before I knocked," he admitted. I blushed crimson, shaking my head.

"Oh no…I look like a drunk flamingo when I dance…" I mumbled, and he shook his head vigorously.

"Not at all. Actually, it was tempting not to kiss you senseless when you opened the door," he said, which caused both of us to reach a whole new level of embarrassment.

He sat there, his eyes meeting mine as he stroked my hand. I shuddered inwardly at his touch, causing me to wind up with sauce on my cheek. My fork had slipped, and it had wound up splashing there…

"Eww," I complained, reaching my hand out of his to grab a napkin. He snatched it back, dropping his fork so he could wipe it off.

"Do I need to get you a bib?" he teased. I waited until he had finished before I swatted my hand at his arm.

"No, thank you," I retorted, standing up with my plate. I didn't eat much, and Jake had finished at the same time with three plates. Fortunately, I had made enough for Dad to have too.

Jacob stood up, and I gathered the plates and dishes. I set one in the microwave, keeping it on warm for Dad. The rest I took to the sink, and I started running the water.

"Would you like some help with that, ma'am?" Jake asked. I smiled, nodding.

"Sure. Hand me the sponge," I said, my hands already pouring soap across the plate. He obeyed my command, getting a white dishrag. I scrubbed the plates and pot, and Jake rinsed them before drying. I scooped up a bit of soap when he wasn't looking, and blew it right by his cheek.

"ANNA!" Jacob shouted, soap flying into his face. I laughed, and he dropped his dishrag. He scooped up some soap, wiping it on my arm.

"No, no! JAKE!" I yelped, and I shut off the water. The dishes were done, and he was laughing manically at me as he ran into the living room. I chased after him, managing to catch him by the arm. He had fast reflexes, and his arm snaked around my waist and tossed me onto the couch.

"Oh, please…don't do what I think you're going to-" I begged.

"Oh, I will. Believe me, I will!" he proclaimed, and his hands began to tickle my sides. I screamed with laughter, and I could feel his fingers precisely tickling each spot.

I tried to reach for him a few times, failing miserably. He kissed my cheek, stopping. My breath was rapid, panting. I looked up at him, his dark hair dangling close enough to brush against my skin.

"I love you," he whispered, helping me up to a seated position. I cupped his tanned cheek, smiling.

"I love you, too," I replied, my other hand in his. The front door opened, and I winced.

"And I love both of you, too. Nice too see you, Jake," Dad called, setting his keys down by the side table. Jacob winced, releasing me.

"Um, fine, sir," he answered, a blush coming to his cheeks. Dad didn't look thrilled that I had a boy on our couch, but I'm sure that he preferred this seating arrangement rather than what we were minutes ago.

"Dinner is in the microwave for you, Dad," I said, hiding the tremble in my tone. He nodded, giving me a 'We'll talk about this later' look. I nodded, as I led Jake to the door.

"I'm sorry," we both said automatically. Jacob laughed, kissing my cheek and forehead.

"Don't be. We'll just have to be more careful," I stated. He nodded his head, resting his chin by my shoulder.

"I'll come back at midnight. If you're not awake, I won't stay long." He whispered, trying to keep it inconspicuous for my Dad.

"Stay either way. I want you there," I protested, running my hand through the side of his hair. He let out a low moan, barely noticeable from my ears.

"You like that, don't you? Canine trait?" I teased. He closed his eyes, nodding his head.

"Very much…I'll see you in a few hours," he finished, setting one final kiss on my lips. He kept it quick, and in a flash, he was down the porch steps and walking to the Rabbit. I watched him drive away, and I sighed as I entered the house.

Dad was seated in the kitchen, eating his spaghetti. "Nice job on the meal. Did Jacob help you?" he asked. I nodded my head, seating myself across from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Dad. We just hooked up a few days ago," I blurted out, trying to get it out of my system. He stared at me, before making a response.

"He's a good kid, Jacob Black. Keep it appropriate, and don't make any stupid choices. I trust you and him, so don't violate it. Got it?" he said firmly. I ran over to him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you! I love you so much, Dad!" I shouted, and he let out a grunt, sounding like an 'I love you too'.

I ran upstairs, waiting for the time to fly.

* * *

I had been reading all night, just to keep myself from sleeping. Dad had gone to bed hours ago, and I could hear his raucous snore down the hall. I had been starting to get drowsy, when I heard a knock on my window.

I moved my curtains, and my heart leapt at the sight. Jacob was there, and his hands were waiting patiently for the window to slide open. I did so immediately, and I was met by his warm hands.

"Hi," I whispered, but he didn't even respond. Nope, he was too busy kissing me senseless. I couldn't say a word to him from there, my head swirling.

"Hello. You stayed awake for me?" he asked, his voice thick with concern. I nodded, and I sat down on my bed.

"Yes. You said you were coming, and I wanted to see you," I answered, as he seated himself behind me. He moved the blankets of the bed for me, tucking me like a little girl. I smiled, moving my arms so that they would wrap around his neck.

"So, what did you do?" I asked in a hushed tone, switching off the lights. He sat there for a moment, his warmth just keeping me relaxed.

"Met with the Pack. We had to discuss some 'Issues with Vampires'. Very boring," he replied, and I frowned at that.

"Why do you hate each other? It's impractical. Shouldn't you use each other for allies?" I asked thoughtfully. He stared at me, shaking his head.

"No. It's complicated…Most vampires drink human blood, and we were made as werewolves to protect our people, each other. And as these 'guardians', that meant being enemies with the very leeches that could harm any human. So when the first vampire clans or groups came forth, we made a treaty that they would stay near the town of Forks, and they were forbidden from stepping onto our reservation. It's a long and complex deal, but our leaders and Carlisle Cullen agreed to it," he explained. I buried my head against his shoulder, and his arms tightened around me.

"But why hate? Why the boundaries when Edward's family does not drink human blood?" I protested, staring up at him. He blinked, and I could tell how hard he was thinking of it.

"Part of it is what we were raised to believe. Children were told legends of the cold-ones. That's part of it…and when I loved Bella, every ounce of my small hate grew a thousand times…" he stated. I stiffened against him, my heart stopping. He released that I had frozen, and he immediately kissed my head.

"But I don't have the same anger anymore…it's as though it's been cast away. I forgot about it all, and all I can think of is you. Anna, I can't hate them the same way anymore. Part of me will hold a sort of grudge for my tribe, but for him taking Bella, I'm pleased now," he whispered, as he cupped my cheek. His lips drew closer, and my heart began to beat rapidly. "Because if Edward had not been Bella's soul, I do not know where I would be. I know that the Quiluete gods blessed me to give me you."

He closed the space between us, and I cherished each second that he held me. But one final question burned inside me, and I had to ask.

"If Bella had chosen you, would you have ever found me?" I choked out, my heart dying to know. Tears began to streak my cheeks, and he kissed each one away.

"Didn't I tell you? I did not imprint on her. Apart of me would have realized this, and I would have searched the heavens for the angel meant for me. And she came to me," he explained. I relaxed into his embrace, my eyes, drawing heavier.

"Get some sleep, love," he whispered, and I cuddled against his warm flesh. I closed my eyes, fatigue catching up with me.

"I love you, Jake," I breathed, and I felt his lips descending on my brow.

"I love you too," he answered, and I fell asleep with my wolf by my side.

* * *

**Hola again. I'll update probably tomorrow, since I'm almost done with the next chapter.**

**Anna: Do us a big favor.**

**Jacob: Pretty please? It makes me happier!**

**Anna: Review, please! **


	11. Clash or Kindness?

**Hi readers. This is a sort of filler chapter for now…just meant to give a little bit of info before I introduce the wonderful movie date. It's very important now that I hear from you all in reviews: I have a major vote to have you make, and it will have your options at the end.**

**Anna: Clone goes out to Amy, our newest reviewer!**

**Jacob: Thank you all! Fall Out Guirl really appreciates your reviews, frequent reviewers and new. **

**Anna: Now onto our disclaimer. I only belong to Fall Out Guirl.**

**Jacob: And I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with Bella, Edward, and Esme. Plus everything else…**

**Anna: Hey Jake, what do you think of Bella and my evil plan?**

**Jacob: What evil plan?**

**Anna: MUHAHA**

**Jacob: O.o Uh oh…

* * *

**

Love is the sweetest of all gifts. It provides the most powerfully evoked emotions in the mind that ever exist.

Stubbornness was not part of these gifts.

"Jake, get out of the car. Bella and Edward will be wondering why I'm standing here yelling at the Rabbit," I complained, stopping myself from stomping my foot. Inside the car was Jacob, his arms crossed and a glare of pure frustration across his face.

"No. I told you, I don't want to go in there. I'm already violating the treaty as it is," he growled. I sighed, trying to think of a way to coax him out.

"Come on, Jake. Your stupid treaty is a pathetic brawl between two sets of people who refuse to act like adults, and much more like children," I insisted. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, it's not. It's perfectly logical: they hate us and we hate them. Simple," he answered. An idea instantaneously popped into my head, as I leaned against the car door.

"Jake," I purred, his gaze snapping to me. His eyes widened, as I placed my fingers against the glass. He was putty in my hands. "You've really hurt me, Jake. I guess this means no more driving to your house…no more lunch dates, no more hugs," I listed off, and he seemed confident until I spoke my last offer.

"No more kisses…" I had never seen him leap out of the car faster. The door swung open, and he immediately ran up to my side, placing a hard kiss on my cheek.

"Aw, come on, Anna. You wouldn't do that to me," he begged, his hand intertwining with mine. I wrapped an arm around him, pulling his head towards me.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I got you out of the car," I whispered, snatching his keys out of his hands and running to the Cullen house.

"ANNA!" I heard him roar, as I ran all the way to the door. I saw a massive brass knocker, and I clanged it repeatedly as he advanced on me. The door swung open just in time, as Jacob skidded to a stop behind me. He grabbed my waist, yanking me back against his warm chest. My legs lifted off the ground, and I was surprised yet again by his strength. I let out a little squeal, and he just chuckled at me!

At the door stood a beautiful woman, brown hair tumbling down her shoulders. She looked no older than twenty-four, and she had amazing topaz eyes. Her rounded chin was sculpted to perfection, and her slim figure seemed to suit her perfectly.

"Hello, you must be Anna," she greeted me, a warm smile across her face. She nodded at Jacob, her smile not fading. He nodded back, as I returned her smile.

"Hi, and you are?" I asked, as I heard footsteps behind her.

"I am Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Please, come in," she offered, opening the door wide enough for us to enter. Jacob slid his hand in mine, his head bent down as I lead him inside.

The room was the most magical sight I had ever seen. A chandelier hung with a small table in the center of the room, a staircase leading up. Even a small sofa was there as well!

I saw Bella sitting there, Edward's arms draped around her. She stood up, running towards me, her grin wide and full of joy.

"Anna!" she cried, as I wrapped my arms around her. She laughed, releasing me as she turned to hug Jacob. He gingerly hugged her, and the moment that she released, he wrapped his arm around me.

Edward stood up, a casual flop of hair in his eyes. He strode over as graceful as a cat, his hand outstretched as he shook Jacob's and mine. Jacob did not say a word, and he surprised me.

"I hope you all found our house all right," Edward said, his eyes dancing as he gestured to the room. I hugged onto Jake's arm in response, gazing up at him.

"Bella's directions helped. Nice place you've got," Jacob said, politely. Edward seemed shocked, but he hid it immediately.

"Thank you. Esme did it all, the rest of us chipping in," he replied. Bella smiled, as she motioned for us to follow them to a living room.

In the massive room were several couches, the room furnished with a hearty nineteen twenties feel to it. The wallpaper was an elegant Victorian type, with white crown molding. The basic layout was fantastic, and even Jake was in awe.

"I figured we could hang out here for half an hour and then drive to Port Angeles to see a movie," Bella said, winking at me. I winked back, leaning against Jake.

"It was both our idea. We figured that we could have a sort of date night," I finished. Jake and Edward exchanged glances, and I almost laughed. They shared the same baffled expression, as well as the look as 'Why are we doing this? We didn't HAVE to get forced together…'.

"Very well. Is that alright you with you, Jacob?" Edward finally agreed, and I felt Jacob's eyes burning into me. He looked down at me, seeming uncertain. It was clear that he was not thrilled about an evening with Edward, but at the same time, he looked like he wanted to put forth an effort, to at least please me.

"Alright. We can't stay for too long, Anna's dad worries," he finished. I inwardly slapped him; I had already told Dad that I would most likely stay overnight at Bella's, so if I did not come home, not to worry.

"Of course. Bella's father used to do the same, and I had to bring her home by 7:00 sharp," Edward said, seeming to buy his lie. I knew otherwise; Bella had told me that he was a mind reader, and it was easy for him to read Jake's.

I saw him smile over at me, and I jumped at what happened next. _Don't worry. He will grow used to me, despite being a vampire. After all, if you and Bella will be friends, he will have to get used to the idea._

He had entered my mind! I nodded, and tried to think a response to him. _Thank you…you know Jake, stubborn as can be. That is why Bella and I planned this date. And I'm not telling you the movie either!_

Before he could prod my brain to figure out such mystery, I threw up the mental barriers that Jacob had taught me. It was enough to at least hide the movie title, but he was open to everything else.

"Jacob, would you prefer that you drive, or I? It makes no difference to me," Edward asked. His topaz eyes shone, and kindness was clear in his voice. I mentally congratulated him, which he accepted.

"Well, I'm low on gas. I suppose you could drive," Jacob said after a few moments. I was proud of him; he answered without anger, and had not caused a single bit of trouble.

Jacob gently stroked my arm, slowly dragging from the shoulder down to my hand. He drew light circles against my wrist, and it was so light, it sent chills down my spine. Bella had her attention on her vampire, who was now speaking in hushed tones with her. I leaned back against Jacob, his warmth soothing me.

My eyes closed for a moment, and he chuckled as he heard me moan against his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bella called, and I waved my hand over at her. She laughed, my wrist flailing and flopping about.

"Of course. Jake is the ultimate heating pad, and he manages to be sweet when I'm like this," I explained, gazing up at him. My head shifted inside his crook between his shoulder and chest.

"That's Jake for you. He's always the sweetest when he's satisfied," Bella teased. Jacob rolled his eyes, a grin set across his lips.

"Why am I the subject of all of your teasing? That's not nice!" he complained, sighing. Edward snickered, glancing over at Bella.

"What's not nice is how it seems that we were placed together on this little date excursion," he said, leaving Bell and I slack-jawed.

"Amen to that, Cullen," Jacob replied, winking down at me before planting a kiss on my cheek. I glared at him, and he playfully returned it with a smirk.

"That's not funny!" I retorted, and he simply shook his head, his dark hair bouncing.

"What? You're cute when you're frustrated," he pouted, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Aw, don't pout Jake! It's okay!" I cried, and he wrapped his arms around me. He made a pretend sniffling noise, and I had to laugh.

He adjusted me to where I was in my favorite position against him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and he moved my legs lazily across his lap. My bottom was against the couch, and my head shifted to rest against his shoulder, his sculpted shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt as though I was purring against him.

"Do you love me?" I whispered, his head resting on top of mine. He cradled me against him, as I lifted my chin slightly to see him.

His brown eyes were boring into my green, his lips settling on my chin and then each of my cheeks.

"I do. Forever," he murmured, as Bella stood up with Edward. He had not released her from his embrace, and she stood as he retrieved her coat.

"Aww, you guys are sweet together," I said, Edward grinning as he helped her into her coat. Bella blushed, her cheeks a lovely red.

" We are, aren't we, love?" he said, taking her hand as he led us to the garage. Bella could only nod, as he helped her into his car. By the way, did I mention he had a silver Volvo?

"Nice ride," I choked out. "Did you steal it?" Edward laughed, opening the passenger door for Bella.

"Thank you, I think…I didn't have to steal it, but I did a few chores," he joked. I felt Jacob's hand on the small of my back, as he helped me into my seat. He gave me one of his handsome smiles, and I buckled my seat belt.

"Good girl," he teased, as he shut the door. I watched him walk around the car, and then he immediately settled over by me. I waited until he buckled up, and then for his arms. As soon as he was finished, he slid his hand in mine, rubbing my thumb. He gave me one of his warm smiles, as he kissed my forehead.

Edward pulled out of the driveway, his hand interlaced with Bella's in the front seats. Her expression was of pure love, a kind of love that could not be broken by anything. Edward did not look at the road, courtesy of his vampire reflexes. He stared at her most of the time, only occasionally checking his mirrors for traffic. He smiled at her, as though they communicated in their own language.

I shifted my gaze to my love, which was staring down at me. Jacob wrapped his arm around me, his other hand still holding onto my hand. I closed my eyes, dozing against his warmth. We had a half an hour drive; I may as well take advantage of it…

All I could remember was Jake whispering love into my ear, before I drifted off.

* * *

**Okay, now it's time for the vote:**

**What chick flick should Bella and Anna drag Jake and Edward to?**

**P.S. I Love You**

**27 Dresses**

**Over Her Dead Body**

**Fool's Gold**

**Or an older film (Example: Pride and Prejudice? It would be perfect for ExB, but I don't know about AxJ…)**

**Anna: Now, we need that favor and one more. Tell them, Jake.**

**Jacob: Not 'til you tell me your evil plan…**

**Anna: Fall Out Guirl just said it…**

**Jacob: Okay…well, send some reviews. Pretty please? You'll have a little love from me if you do!**

**Anna: (growls)**

**Jacob: I said a little! My heart belongs to you, love! (Chases Anna) WAIT!!!**


	12. Tears at the Cinema

**Hey Readers! I'm back with another fun chapter, woo! Sorry about the wait, but I like to see how many reviews I can get. And in this chapter, your decision will be shown. Another thing: I have another vote at the end. I think I'll have one every chapter, so I can have you readers make decisions to make this the best fic possible. Thanks!**

**Anna: Okie dokie, we're here with more lovely Jacobs to hand out.**

**Jacob: You mean the clones? Please don't tell me you're getting rid of me!!!**

**Anna: Why would I do that? You save me money on the heater bill…Anyway, clones go out to Andy Iron, Rainy Jay, and midnightsun2121. We love you guys!**

**Jacob: Ok, time for the disclaimer. I, Edward, Bella, and everything else Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! YAY!**

**Jacob: So…We gonna go on another date?**

**Anna: We have a very lonnnng one in these next two chapters. Don't worry, there's more to come. Action too!**

**Jacob: I like action movies, but the action in this story makes me stressed…**

**Anna: I guess…Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

**

"Anna, sweetie, wake up," a husky voice whispered into my ear. I groaned, lifting my head up. Jacob's warm brown eyes immediately greeted me, and I melted at the sight.

"Glad to see you're awake. I thought I'd have to get a foghorn," he teased, as he helped me into a seated position. I let out a yawn, as I felt his hands unfastening my seat belt.

"Are we there?" I grumbled, missing his warmth already. He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yep. Need me to carry you out?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, I'm fine. Where are-" I began, but my car door opened. Edward had opened it, he standing there patiently. I smiled, stepping out. When I turned my head, I didn't like the sight.

Jake wasn't happy. He looked rather frustrated, and I could have sworn that I heard him mumble under his breath, "I could have gotten that…"

I saw him shutting the car door, and I waited patiently for him to come to my side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as though he were declaring me his. Edward stared at him for a moment, before taking Bella's hand. The two of us girls walked side by side, where as the boys were keen on keeping their distance.

Bella and I stared at them, surprised. Weren't they just getting along half an hour ago? I sighed, nudging Jacob lightly in the ribs. He didn't feel it, his glare still set on Edward. The vampire had the same expression of distaste for a moment, but he still managed to keep himself composed.

"Relax, Jake. He just opened the door," I hissed, and he softened when he heard me. He blushed slightly, kissing my cheek.

"But I'm your boyfriend…I'm supposed to take care of it," he complained. I smirked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Think about it: it's a door. It means nothing. It's not like I'm going to go turn and start off with Edward in the movie. No, I'm here with YOU. Okay? I'm spending time with my friend, HER boyfriend, and my boyfriend. Besides, why would I leave you, pup?" I explained, keeping my tone low.

He seemed to cool down slightly, opening the cinema doors. He ushered me in, and then left the door open for Bella. It didn't slip my notice like he hoped, but he tried to let the door slip on Edward. But, lucky for Edward, he used his vampire speed to slide in with ease. I inwardly laughed, and I saw Jacob's frown.

Edward shook his head, and he immediately began to march to the ticket booth. Bella grinned, as she placed her hand against his chest.

"Not so fast there. Anna will be buying the tickets. Still a secret here," she scolded, after we both took out money that we had decided to do half and half with. Edward shook his head, as he pushed the money back.

"I see how this is going. I won't follow you to the booth, but I at least should pay," he said, shaking his head at us. I rolled my eyes, bracing for the next words spoken.

"Guys, I've got enough, don't worry-" Jacob intervened, but I immediately knew this would be a smack down if we didn't come up with a solution.

"Fine, you know what? If you two want to be so _gentlemanly, _how about the both of you pay for each of us pairs, and then we go and pay," I said with finality clear in my voice. Jacob and Edward exchanged glances, the two grumbling about 'stupid loving trances' before handing us each half of the amount necessary to pay.

Bella smiled teasingly at them, planting a kiss on Edward's cheek. "Thank you," she teased. He melted at her touch, and he nodded, unable to speak.

Jacob stood there, grumbling still. "Why can't I just do something right? I mean I-" he began, but I cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips.

"We'll be back!" Bella and I called, linking arms before walking off to the ticket booth. Jacob and Edward stood back, the two too dumbfounded to be able to react.

"Maybe they'll stay that way if we keep this up," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Well, as long as we keep on seducing them, they'll keep quiet through the movie," I agreed, the two of us giggling as soon as we reached the booth.

A geeky looking teenager stood inside, his eyes a beady looking. He had unruly black hair, and pimple attack everywhere. His back hunched, but he immediately straightened it when he saw us.

"Hello, ladies. How can I help you?" he asked in his nasally tone. Bella stepped forward, leaning slightly against the counter.

"I need four for P.S. I Love You," she stated, trying to keep it strictly business. The dork insisted on trying to pull a fast one.

"Four? Why can't we just make it three?" he asked, trying to be cool and smooth. I decided then that I had to step in.

"Four because my boyfriend and hers are waiting. See that guy with the brown leather jacket and copper hair? Yeah, he can pummel guys like you in one hit. Not to mention my boyfriend, who eats guys like you for dinner…and he's hungry. So I suggest you just back off and give us our tickets," I said sweetly, pretty loud so the manager could hear his harassment. The boy backed off, taking the cash and sliding the tickets underneath the glass.

"Have a good day," he said shakily. Edward and Jake have excellent hearing, and I turned to see them. They burst out laughing, Edward leaning against Jake for support.

"I eat guys like him for dinner?"

"I can pummel him in one hit?"

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders, shaking his head. He planted a brief kiss on my cheek, before leading us off into the center of the theatre.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said, before handing our tickets to the workers to the side. I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder.

"It's nothing. I was proud to say that my man's tough," I joked, as we headed off towards our theatre.

Bella and I exchanged glances, the both of us realizing that we were approaching the theatre. And across the top was the name of the movie. I pulled Jacob into a kiss, as we got closer, Bella doing the same to Edward. Both of our guys were distracted, and we slid easily into the theatre without them realizing that we had just snuck them into a chick flick.

Bella led us up the staircase, her taking us up to the fourth row from the top of the theatre. Edward sat on her left, and me on her right. On my right was Jacob. I winced, glancing over at Bella.

"I'll be right back. Just a quick little restroom break," I said, blushing. She nodded, waving me off as I headed quickly out.

I returned in five minutes, rushing up the steps to Jacob. He had looked bored, but his eyes brightened when he saw me returning. I slid into my seat, realizing that something was missing.

The armrest, since it was adjustable, had been moved back. He smiled at me, his hand intertwining with mine. I rested my head on his shoulder, his hand rubbing gentle circles in mine.

"So, what are we seeing?" he asked, staring at me. Bella and I looked at each other, smirking.

"P.S. I Love You," we chorused, the two of us laughing. Jacob gaped, staring at me. He bit his lip, figuring that he couldn't change it.

"Okay then…Ladies' choice," he remarked, shaking his head. Edward nodded, seeming thoroughly confused.

"Bella, I thought you said that we were going to see 30 Days of Night, the vampire movie?" he asked, a teasing grin across his lips. Bella burst out laughing, and I shook my head. Jacob even chuckled, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Of course, next time it will be mythical creature's choice," I teased in a low tone, Edward and Jacob again laughing.

"Deal. We're seeing Iron Man," Jacob said firmly. Edward laughed, his arms wrapping around Bella like a cocoon.

"Sounds fair. We get explosions, they get romance," he answered. I snuggled against Jacob's chest as the lights dimmed. I could feel his hand that was not intertwined with mine wrapping around me, keeping me sheltered in his embrace.

"Am I going to cry?" he whispered. I giggled, shushing him as the movie began.

Okay, I figured since it was a chick flick, I could handle it. I mean, gooey, sad romance. Yes, I can handle it.

Oh boy, was I wrong. I cried through the entire movie, and Jake spent the whole time holding me. I felt like such a little wuss, but not one scene did I not cry. I peeked over once to see Bella too, and Edward looked mortified at the sight of it.

He kept quiet, his eyes never on the screen. The whole time, all he could do is hold onto her and whisper reassurances in her ear. Jacob, on the other hand, kept his fingers ready to wipe away my tears, and soothed me by his mere touch.

Bella and I left the theatre with red eyes, the two of us babbling about how sad it was. Jacob refused to let me go, even after I told him that I was fine.

"Hilary Swank did so well in it!" Bella said, smiling.

"Who really looked good was Gerard Butler...wow..." I said, my eyes growing the size of saucers. "I cried every time that Gerry spoke..."

"Are you kidding? The Irish accent, the adorable eyes...he just looked amazing," Bella added, the two of us giggling.

Edward stared at us, Jake's jaw dropped. They were in shock, and we burst out laughing.

"It's okay, besides, he's probably married," Bella admitted, grinning. I kissed Jake on the cheek, shaking him from his reverie.

"Love you, pup," I whispered. He grinned, nuzzling my cheek. Bella had no trouble shaking Edward out of his jealousy, and he simply chuckled nervously.

"Wow…good movie, very teary for us men," Edward remarked. We laughed, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Poor Jacob and I had to sit there and comfort you two the whole time!"

"Yeah, I mean, it was just terribly tragic. I barely got to see the movie since you two were crying so much," Jacob teased. I glared playfully, and he chuckled at me.

My stomach and Bella let out a little chorus of hunger, leaving Edward and Jacob rolling on the ground laughing. I swear, it wasn't funny! But they insisted it was, and dragged us out of the cinema.

We walked down the streets of Port Angeles, Jacob's arms wound tight around me. Bella and Edward walked a few meters behind us, the two reminiscing about some meeting of theirs here. Jacob was quiet, steering us towards the pier.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Jake. I'm surprised that you put up with me this much," I remarked, my hair starting to pick up with the wind. He smiled down at me, nuzzling my cool cheek with his warm.

"How could I not? Having you around is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said. I blushed, the sun starting to set.

"You know where I want to go?" I asked, glancing around. He frowned, trying to figure out what I meant.

"Where? We still have to feed you," he said sharply. I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, I want to go to the carnival down at the pier. Come on, you know you want to!" I begged.

He stared at me for a moment, contemplating my idea. _Edward, what do you think?_

_I like the idea. Then we can feed you humans and still be able to spend time together._

I smiled back at him when Jacob wasn't looking, since I knew about his jealousy. Edward returned the smile, before bending his head to kiss Bella's nose. She blushed, in return snuggling up to him.

Jacob nodded, agreeing to my idea. "Ok, sounds good to me," he said. I grinned, kissing him firmly on the lips. I was about to remove myself, but he pulled me closer, my weight leaning against his chest. He glanced ahead into the bright fluorescent lights, making his dark hair shine with little bits of color. I giggled, stepping on my tiptoes as he paid for the tickets.

"I'll race ya to the roller coaster," I dared everyone. Edward and Jake smirked, the two of them obviously having the same thought.

"No using your powers or abilities! You're racing puny humans!" Bella barked, waggling her finger at them. The two slumped their shoulders, and agreed with a few grumbles.

Before I could say go, Jacob swung me onto his back, my hands immediately gripping onto his shoulders.

"Pairs race. It'll be fun to drag you humans around," he teased, and Edward immediately lifted Bella onto his. I laughed, my arms winding tight around his neck.

"Ok, ready, set, GO!" I cried out, the race of vampire vs. werewolf with human packages starting.

* * *

**Ok, readers! It's time for another vote!**

**Should Jacob:**

**1. Take Anna on a rollercoaster (lots of fluff there!!!)**

**2. Take Anna to the games booth (still loads of fluff!!!)**

**3. Or we have them just walk around (not so much, but lots of room for conversation).**

**Thanks a lot! Your vote means a lot!**

**Anna: Leave some reviews while you're at it. The more, the sooner we urge our writer to update.**

**Jacob: Please and Thank You!**


	13. Carnival

**Hey guys, this is Fall Out Guirl! Back with another chapter again! I'm sorry about the wait, but I've had a really busy week and all kinds of wonderful gifts of Singles' Awareness Day (Valentine's Day). Sorry! But anyway, there's another vote at the end of the chapter, and tons of AnnaxJacob with a side dish of EdwardxBella.**

**Anna: YAY time for the disclaimer! I belong to Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: And I with the rest of the Twilight cast belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Turns green)**

**Anna: Jacob, what's wrong?**

**Jacob: Too many times on the Tilt-a-Whirl…**

**Anna: (pulls Jacob away from readers) Uh oh…well, on with the fic then!

* * *

**

The warmth of the afternoon settled into a cool evening as we entered the carnival. Jacob had his arm swung around my shoulders, holding me close to him. He wore a grin that lit up my world, which he insisted on entering.

On my left were Edward and Bella, the pair talking as they walked in sync to each other. Edward held Bella, who was content with simply holding onto his hand. There was not one moment where he removed his topaz gaze from her own brown eyes, leaving her mesmerized and tongue-tied. I could not deny the feeling, except I received it every time that Jake gave me his smile.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me, snapping me out of my reverie. "There are games booths, bumper cars, food stands, the Ferris wheel…" he listed off, but my eyes were locked onto the highest, most amazing sight of all.

The Jaw Dropper. Oh, I really wanted to go on the Jaw Dropper.

The roller coaster scaled a minimum 200-foot drop, and all sorts of miniature drops along the way. It even went upside down! With no floor, it was the type of roller coaster that held you dangling in your seat with the restraints that secured you into the ride over the shoulders.

I pointed a shaky finger at the ride that had claimed my attention, and Jacob laughed. "Are you serious? That's supposed to be the toughest ride here. AND it's a permanent one…" he remarked. I turned to face him, a mischievous grin set across my lips.

"Are you chicken?" I teased, trying to see his reaction. He shook his head at me, his dark hair swishing with each turn. I giggled, taking his large hand into my smaller.

"Then let's go," I said, yanking him towards the ride. He swore under his breath at me, before following me into the growing line.

We only had to wait for fifteen minutes, and we slid into to seats with ease. Jacob had to get his seat adjusted for his height, but he looked about as eager as I was.

Then the slam in the stomach occurred. That sudden sinking nervousness that you get when you realize that you really weren't ready to do something. I glanced over at Jacob, who looked pumped. I found my hands sliding out of the iron grip bars to reach his hand.

He glanced over at me, confused. "Anna, are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried. I gulped, nodding my head. He gripped onto my hand, leaning closer to me.

"It's okay. You've got a massive werewolf here to protect you," he reassured softly, and I laughed shakily at that.

"Okay," I replied, staring ahead. As the ride began to make its rickety clanks up to the top, I felt Jacob crane his neck over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" he shouted, the ride gaining speed. Wind rushed into my face, and everything around me was a blur. I screamed loudly, but I wasn't afraid. No, I was having a blast.

Several loops swung us around, then a deep dive downwards. The two hundred foot drops. I never felt Jacob release my hand, and the whole time I felt like as though I were flying. I heard laughter behind me, from Bella.

I gripped onto Jacob's hand tighter, as we reached the highest in incline. He turned his head towards me, smiling as he gave me a small squeeze.

The roller coaster dropped us downwards, and then we came to a screeching halt. It was over.

Jacob let out a massive whoop, which sounded more like a howl. I laughed, turning my head to see him.

"What'd you think?" he asked me, as the technicians came to unfasten our seat belts. I slid out of the seat, my knees buckling.

"Great!" I managed to say, and I felt his strong arms catching me from hitting the durasteel floor.

He swung me onto his back, gripping my thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled at me, kissing my wrists.

"I guess so. It knocked the wind out of you, huh?" he remarked. I nodded wordlessly, as he escorted me over to a picnic table. Bella followed, pulling Edward along. He looked bored with the ride, mumbling something about "Not fast enough…"

Bella looked as hyper as Jacob, the two raving about the drops. I sat on Jacob's lap, his hands stroking my hair as I rested against him.

"Tired already?" he questioned, looking perplexed. I smirked, shaking my head.

"Nope. I think that I'm in the mood to play some games," I answered. Edward and Jacob exchanged glances, grinning.

"Careful with that one. We'll end up wiping out the prize booth," Jacob teased, flexing his muscles. Edward laughed, gazing over at the booths.

"Well, if you humans can win these games, it'll be easy for a werewolf and a vampire," he remarked.

I stood up, linking arms with Bella. "Then show us. What do you say?" Bella retorted, a smile set across her lips.

Jacob nodded, he and Edward strutting over to the first booth. Bella and I followed, grinning like maniacs.

The vampire and werewolf were seated at two chairs, the arcade games set up. Four arm-wrestling machines were set up, the manager standing by them.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen. Face the machine, and claim your prize!" he shouted. The old man wore a striped uniform, and looked happy as can be with his cane and row of stuffed toys.

Jacob winked at me, his arm set up with the metal arm. Edward did the same on his own machine, focused. I guess he was really anxious to win Bella that purple hippo.

Two other teenage boys came over, seating themselves on Edward's other sides. Both were jocks, but were smaller that Jacob, and shorter than Edward. One had red hair; the other had blond hair that was astonishingly close to white. They both wore jeans and flannel shirts.

One made a catcall noise over at us, the other trying to catch our attention by flexing his muscles. I groaned, rolling my eyes. Bella scooted closer to me, the two of us trying to stand closer to Edward and Jacob.

"Alrighty, gentlemen. The machines will start on your marks, get set, GO!" the old man cried. The machine let out a massive groan, as Jacob and Edward began to fight against the machines.

"GO JAKE!" I cheered, Bella doing the same for Edward. The other two guys heard us cheering for our boyfriends, distracted. Edward and Jacob exchanged grins, the two slamming down the metallic arms at the same time.

"IT'S A TIE! Both of you may select your prizes," the manager congratulated. Jacob strode over to me in a quick pace, kissing me firmly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he quickly released me. He smirked over at the two guys, wrapping his arm around my waist. I was dazed for a moment, as he led me over to the prize section of the small booth.

"Which one do you want?" he asked me, planting a smaller kiss on my cheek. I blushed crimson, pointing to a plushie of a russet-furred wolf. The old man removed it from the shelf, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said, hugging the wolf to my chest as the old man waved us farewell. I glanced over at Bella, and she held a red tiger in her arms.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked, his arm never leaving my waist. I smiled up at him, standing on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I love it. Thanks for the prize, and thank you for scaring off those two creeps. You and Edward's maneuvers helped," I said, hugging onto Jacob.

Jacob shrugged, not quite ready to admit that he and Edward had been a team on that much. I sighed against his chest, as he led me to the milk bottles booth. He then won me a teddy bear that wore a red bow, within one toss!

Jacob and Edward competed at each of the games booths, the two tying each time. I guess it had to be since they both had to play 'human' for them.

Jacob had just won the Ring the Bell game, winning a giant green dragon. I laughed, this being prize number three. At this rate, there was no way that I would be able to carry all of these to car, much less they would fit in Edward's Volvo.

A little girl sat off to the side, looking upset. I grabbed Jacob's hand, walking over to her. I sat beside her, and she stared at me.

"Hi, my name's Anna, and this is my boyfriend, Jacob. What's your name?" I asked sweetly. She looked up at me, sniffling.

"My name's Sarah," she answered. Her tears that had streaked her cheeks ceased, as she wiped her eyes.

I smiled at her, resisting the urge to hug her. "Are you here with anybody?" I asked. She nodded, hugging onto her knees.

"I-I came with my friend, Stevie. But he went off with Joe. And Joe doesn't like me, so he took Stevie away," she explained, pointing to two boys her age. The uncomfortable looking boy, who I assumed was Stevie, stood there. He looked like he wanted to go back to playing with Sarah, but was too nice to tell Joe otherwise.

"How about I get Stevie back?" Jacob asked, as though he read my mind. Sarah smiled, hugging onto his leg.

"Really? Thank you, sir!" she cried. He smiled, standing up. He walked over to the boys, talking in a casual manner. Two minutes later, the two boys were in tow behind him, each holding a stuffed rhino.

Sarah stood up, her arms crossed. "Hi," she mumbled after I coaxed her to greet them. Stevie walked over to her, holding her hand. I resisted letting out an 'awww' at that, and Joe trudged over with him.

Stevie whispered something into Sarah's ear, his small hands cupping over his mouth. Sarah's eyes lit up, and she ran up to me, hugging me.

"Thank you, ma'am!" she cried out. "Me, Stevie, and Joe are friends now!"

"That's great, Sarah! Here, how about you take my green dragon?" I suggested, handing her the toy. She hugged me tighter, and then skipped over to Jacob. She hugged him too, and then ran off to the two boys.

Jacob blushed as I walked over to him. "You're too sweet," I said, kissing his cheek. He grinned, hugging me against his side.

"I know," he joked, leading us over to the Ferris wheel. Bella and Edward were waiting there, grinning.

"We can catch the fireworks now," Edward explained, his arms around Bella. She smiled, kissing his jaw.

"That we can do," she answered. We entered the line, Jacob hugging onto me. I buried my head into his chest, nuzzling myself deeper into his embrace. He stroked my hair, planting kisses into my hair every few seconds.

I had a devious thought of pushing him and Edward into the same seats, but Bella and I were too comfortable to do anything. We slid into a compartment, Jacob buckling me. We rose up a little, Edward and Bella entering the one below us. I waved down at them, Bella waving back. Edward chuckled a little, before fastening their seats and rising up with us.

Jacob wrapped his arm across my shoulders, his fingers massaging my right shoulder while I curled my left into his chest.

We went around slowly, the lights below us glistening against the dark silhouette. The ride paused at the top, the colors of fireworks flashing against the sky. Jacob cupped my cheek with his unused hand, blue light illuminating against his russet skin.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking my chin. I melted at his touch, nuzzling my head into his palm.

"Love you too," I croaked, before he lowered his lips to mine. I smiled against him, the finale of fireworks starting, as we grew more passionate. I know, it's really cheesy but this stuff conveniently occurred at the same time.

He held me against him, his warm hands massaging my back. He wasn't done with me lips, as he kissed each of my cheeks and forehead. I rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It was as rhythmic as a soft drum, and I heard the pounds until we left the carnival. We walked down the streets of Port Angeles, the hour at least nine o' clock at night. I was tired from the long day, my legs growing heavier.

I felt Jacob scoop me up into his arms, my head buried into the crook of his neck. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he cradled me bridal-style.

"Do you want to stay at the Cullens or at my place tonight? It's up to you," he whispered. I closed my eyes, groaning.

"I wanna stay with you, but what about my dad? He thinks I'm with Bella," I stated. He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Then stay with me. I'll take you there in the morning, and say that I stayed there too. Besides, my Dad doesn't care," he answered. I nodded against his chest, drifting off.

"Okay…I love you," I whispered.

I was awake long enough to hear his response before drifting off to sleep.

My readers, it is time for another vote. I decided to have these annually, because not only do I get more reviews with these, but I figure that your opinions help strengthen my story. So here it is:

* * *

**Action needs to pick up in the story. So this should happen-**

**1.Vampires from another coven (I'm trying to steer away from this since it's used sooo often)**

**2.Kidnapped (Human or vampire. Then Jacob and the Pack can track her down)**

**3.People of La Push AND Forks start to go missing (Very interesting…I like this one).**

**4.OR we end up stopping the story (JK I LOVE YOU GUYS! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU!)**

**Anna: So do us a favor. Pick one and then review!**

**Me: I love you guys' opinions, truly! Don't forget, Jacob clones are still available.**

**Jacob: Yup…I just wish that they would stop bickering over my favorite shirt. IT'S MINE!**


	14. Meeting

**Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter to give to all the good little reviewers. Anyway, the last chapter, I forgot to hand out Jacobs. I'm sorry! Anyway, this is a starting chapter for when the action starts to kick in…woo action!**

**Anna: Yup. Werewolves and Vampires!!!**

**Jacob: But you love werewolves best, right?**

**Anna: Sure, sure.**

**Jacob: SEE? YOU USED MY CATCH PHRASE!**

**Anna: Oookay. Anyway, clones go out to abbie, Mary Potter 77, Edward Cullen's Girl, amrawo and Tyler's Girl 78. Thanks!**

**Jacob: And onto the disclaimer: I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the rest of the Twilight cast and stuff.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! YAY!**

**Jacob: Do you think they could make a T-Shirt with my catch phrase on it?**

**Anna: Dunno. Maybe…Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

**

Two months passed faster than ever in my life. Days just seemed to fly by now that Jacob was in my life. He spent day and night with me, and I'm serious about the night part. He comes to stay with me each night, after Dad is asleep.

Jacob was faithful, for sure. I guess he was considered the 'it' guy at La Push High, so I got glares from a lot of girls. It seemed as though Victoria and Tuba were my only girl friends in the jungle. But Embry, Quil, and Jacob all stuck up for me, glaring daggers at anyone who tried to mess with me. The La Push boys were certainly helpful.

Every weekend I met with Edward and Bella, Jacob always with me. We ended up going on more hikes, and occasionally we went to Port Angeles. Bella and I inseparable, and Jacob and Edward seemed more tolerant of each other as we hung out more.

Jacob hadn't introduced me to the entire pack yet. I didn't question his judgment, figuring that this was another situation that should be in his control. But Quil and Embry were fine with me, so at least when the time came, they would be there for me.

Things were as close to perfect as my life could get. I had a pretty steady group of friends, and the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for. Perfect, right?

Jacob stood out in the courtyard of the school, waiting for me on a bench. His backpack was at his feet, his eyes set on me the minute I was in hearing distance. He stood up, tugging his backpack along and dropping it when he reached me. I ran up to him, tossing my backpack aside as I ran into his arms. He grinned at me, kissing me firmly on the lips the moment that he reached me.

The moment that we broke apart, he smoothed my hair out of my face. "Miss me much?" he teased, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded, him resting his chin on the top of my head.

"A whole lot," I admitted, nuzzling myself tighter against his chest. He chuckled, kissing the side of my head before releasing me.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, grabbing his backpack. He reached for mine, but I beat him to it.

"Yes. And stop trying to carry my stuff. You're my boyfriend, not my slave," I said firmly. He shook his head, taking my hand.

"I'd serve you forever, though," he remarked. I laughed, as we walked to his car. The school was empty now, a little bit too empty for the rush only being ten minutes ago.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered, instantaneously scooting closer to Jacob. His dark eyes scanned the surroundings, his arms weaving around my shoulders. A low growl emitted from his throat, as he urged me into his car.

A fog was settling out onto the school campus, which was absurd, even for Washington. We buckled up, Jacob speeding off to his house.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked, staring at him. He didn't make a sound, staring ahead at the road.

"I know that you know, Jake. Please tell me," I whispered. He glanced over at me for a second, his hands shaking. He looked conflicted on whether or not to tell me, looking frustrated.

I was about to try to coax him into telling me, but his cell phone began to ring. He snatched it, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. He looked surprised, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, she's with me. Why is she important to this?" he questioned, running his fingers through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip.

"Fine, I will. Yes, I know where the line is. We'll be there in a few. Bye," he finished, shutting the phone. I sat there patiently, waiting for him.

He turned in his seat to face me, his arms weaving around me. His movements startled me, as he hugged me against his warm chest. He was trembling like mad, and he looked frightened though he tried to hide it.

"What is it, Jake? It's ok," I soothed, my hands rubbing against his back. He lifted himself from my embrace, staring into my eyes.

"I'll tell you, but don't be scared. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, stroking my cheek. I frowned, catching his hand.

"You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?" I pressed. He gulped slightly, his fingers interlacing with mine.

"People have been disappearing. Forks, La Push, Port Angeles, everywhere. It's not just humans, either. One of our own, Leah Clearwater is missing. One of the Pack. Along with many of the locals, a couple of students. Bella told Edward that Angela Weber is missing from Forks. Nobody knows where they are going, but it's affecting humans, werewolves, and vampires. Apparently, one of the Cullens was found injured in the forest a few hours ago," he explained. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"Which one? It wasn't Edward or Bella, right? Who was it?" I asked frantically. Jacob winced, his hands shifting to hold onto my shoulders.

"Edward's mother, Esme. She may be a vampire, but even I know that she's a kind one. It doesn't make any sense, and the Pack with the Cullens is going to meet to try to figure this out. Bella was going, since she was changed recently. And well, they're concerned about you," he stated.

Thoughts burst through my head. So many people that was close to my friends. It made no sense, but I knew that somehow, I was in danger. Esme is closest to Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the Cullens. Angela Weber is one of Bella's old human friends. Leah Clearwater is the only female werewolf in the Pack.

Jacob pulled out of the driveway, taking us to the boundary line. I close my eyes, running my fingers through my hair. He kept glancing over at me, and I was in literal shock. Who was next? How could this happen?

Jacob helped me out of the car, him standing behind a bush. He stripped out of his clothes, phasing into his wolf form. I took his shirt, pants, and underwear into my arms, and I climbed onto his back. I had to ride for the rest, for the spot that they chose. I hugged onto Jacob's fur, his legs gliding through the air as he darted between trees. When we stopped, I slid off of his side. I sat cross-legged beside his form, running my fingers through his fur.

The Cullens stood behind the imaginary border, each of them staring over at us. I stood up, running over to Bella. She was beyond beautiful now that she had changed, and she made even me envious of her beauty. She smiled over at me, as I embraced her cold form.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked. I shook my head, releasing our quick hug.

"Ok I guess…I'm scared, I'll admit that," I whispered. Edward stood behind Bella, embracing her from behind. She smiled up at him, him planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It will be alright. You have all of us Cullens and the Pack. We'll figure it out before anything else can happen, to either locals or one of our own," Edward said, gesturing over to the leading couple.

Dr. Cullen, whom I now referred to as Carlisle, stood with Esme in front. He held her tight against him, refusing to release her. She had an arm in a cast, her head resting against his shoulder. He repeatedly stroked her hair, and he looked like he was whispering something in her ear.

I studied the other Cullens. Jasper, who I had gotten to know over the course of the two months, stood beside Alice. The two did not look frightened, only ready. They only stared at each other, as though they could read each other's minds. It was amazing how they connected so well.

Emmett, the hugest guy I have ever seen, stood with his arms wrapped around gorgeous Rosalie. He had an expression of pure fury, his lips almost already set in a snarl. Rosalie gripped her hands onto his muscled arm, her expression blank.

The rest of the pack emerged from the shadows. Sam Uley, along with Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared stood in a line, in their wolf forms. Seth stood towards the end, his head bowed downwards compared to the rest of the Pack. I walked back over to Jacob, who nuzzled me into sitting in front of him. I did as he commanded, my hands lightly stroking his fur in reassurance.

Edward stepped forward, ignoring the line. "Sam says that the treaty must become void for temporary," he said, reading the alpha's mind.

"Both of our kinds are suffering, Sam. My wife was injured, and humans are missing from both of our sides. Your female is missing," Carlisle stated firmly, his head inclining. Esme shifted uncomfortably, and he held her all the tighter in his arms.

"That we agree upon. We need to track down who is doing this to us. And how we can stop it," Edward said, speaking for Sam.

"Very well. We could work in groups, however, there is a major problem that concerns both sides now," Carlisle replied, his eyes flickering in my direction briefly. I curled up tighter against Jacob, who placed his paws further in front of me.

"Anna. We need to figure out how this will work, since she is familiar with all three sides of the land. She is a potential target to whomever is causing these disappearances," Sam spoke through Edward. "Anna, Emily, and others whom we have imprinted on are in danger. There must be something we can do."

Carlisle nodded his head, exchanging glances with his clan. Edward nodded at him, Jasper seeming to agree in the strange mental conversation that Edward had formed.

"Esme was injured on her own. If we try to keep the relatives of each of loved ones together and under majority of our clans' protection, then it could be safer for some of us to be able to search for whoever is doing this," he suggested. The Pack exchanged glances, and then Sam stepped forward.

"Fair. We will send each of our imprints and their families into one care. Whose household, and who will be going in search of the culprit?" Sam asked. I gulped, burying my head into Jacob's fur. He couldn't leave me, could he? I didn't want to be separated from him, not for one moment.

"We have room in our home for many. As for who will go on the search, I can only recommend the obvious. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, yourself, Embry, Quil, Jac-" Carlisle began, but I interrupted.

"No! Y-You can't!" I blurted out, standing up. Jacob stood up as well, staring at me in confusion. "I don't care who else goes, but not him!"

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I felt waves of calm trying to reach me from Jasper. I tried to not accept them, but they reached me enough to sooth the anger, not the pain.

Jacob walked towards me, licking my cheek. Tears poured out of my eyes like rivers, and I wrapped my arms around his furry neck. He did not try to squirm out of my embrace.

"Don't leave me," I choked out. He nuzzled my head, as though to try to reassure me. "Don't leave…Not like Mom. I can't lose you."

Jacob wriggled out of my embrace, snatching his clothes. I sniffled, wiping my eyes. He ran into the forest, changing and coming back to me. He sat down on the ground, pulling me onto his lap. I buried my head into his chest, openly sobbing. I didn't care that I was in front of werewolves and vampires. That I looked pathetic, crying out for my Jake.

All I knew that I was frightened beyond belief, not only for me, but also for my Jake. And I lost him, I knew that the minute he was gone, my life would end. So I cried for him, for me, for every person that was lost now.

And with each sob, he held me all the tighter, his warmth keeping me safer. I cried myself to sleep in his arms, and all I could remember was he setting me on a bed, him curling up beside me.

* * *

**Folks, this is only the beginning. Anna appears a little bit weaker in this chapter, but don't forget that she has a past that I have only slightly introduced you to. It will come out clearer later, plus I had to choose my characters to have gone missing. It was difficult, and there's more to come.**

**There's a minor vote to this one, which is key:**

**Who will go on to face the threat? (Choose all from the list, more than one is fine)**

**Jacob**

**Embry**

**Quil**

**Sam**

**Seth**

**Jared**

**Paul**

**Bella**

**Edward**

**Alice**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

**Emmett**

**Esme**

**Carlisle**

**But this is your list…pick more than one so I have a good search party. I have a general idea of whom I would like to go, but it's good to hear what you all think, and to see if I can add or remove any. Thanks!**

**Anna: Do us a favor…please?**

**Jacob: Review. The sooner you do, the sooner a new chapter will come up. At this rate, Fall Out Guirl is behind me writing the next chapter, or at least planning it for when you all are done voting.**

**Anna: Please and Thank You!**


	15. Departing, Love

**Hey readers, I'm back with another chapter! WOOHOO! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Action is coming up. Believe me, we are a chapter away from things really coming to a climax…Plus, I have an announcement at the end of the chapter.**

**Anna: Anyway, time for us to hand out Jacob clones! Clones go out to morgan and ellie! Thanks a lot!**

**Jacob: Now onto the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with everyone else Twilight.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl. Man, I really don't like this chapter…**

**Jacob: It's okay, Anna. You can always cry on my manly shoulder.**

**Anna: It's manly? JK XD Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

**

A yawn escaped my lips as my eyes opened. They opened up to see Jacob's face, and I thanked every lucky star of mine that he was there. I recognized the room to be his, and I realized that I had slept at his house. I shifted my gaze back to him. His dark eyes were open, and he looked relieved that I was awake.

"Anna…" he whispered, stroking my cheek. I bit my lip, avoiding his gaze. His fingers tangled into my hair, gently pulling my forehead to his. I inhaled his scent, closing my eyes. Mmmm, pine…

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I murmured, fighting my tears. He remained silent, kissing my cheek.

"I have to. Sam made it an order. I promise, I'll be safe," he reassured, but it didn't work on me. A tear escaped my closed eyes, and I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"I'm not worried about you being careful, Jake. I'm worried that something will happen to you," I stated, fighting to not look into his eyes. I failed that. "Not like Matt…"

He frowned, stroking my cheek once again. "What do you mean? I don't understand," he questioned. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Matt was my best friend, back in Florida. He was amazing, and I had a crush on him in the end. We went out for a year, but everything changed," I paused, and my heart nearly broke when I saw his expression. Jacob looked saddened, that I had loved another before him.

"He said that we were going to the Pier, downtown. He arrived with a bouquet of lilies, and we took off towards the hang out. We were almost there, but a car came flying out of nowhere. I-It was a drunk driver, and he rammed into Matt's side of the car. The car caught on fire, and he pushed me out. I remember falling out into the street, and gazing back into his eyes. The moment that I hit the pavement, the car exploded. He died instantly," I whispered, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks.

Jacob held me in his arms, massaging my shoulders and back. I lifted my head from his shoulder, and his hand cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Truly," he murmured. I kissed him firmly on the lips, to taste him for one moment.

"Don't you see? I'm not afraid that you will do something wrong. I believe in you," I said firmly. He gave me a crooked smile, but it faltered when I drew in another breath. "I'm scared of what could happen to you. I couldn't live with losing you. I've lost my best friend and my mother. I can't lose you too."

He sat me up, me resting against his warm chest. I listened to his heartbeat, his chest rising and falling with each of his breaths.

"You said she died of cancer…how long ago was it?" he asked, and I didn't understand at the time why he brought her up. I bit my lip, sighing before I began.

"Five years ago…Things were perfect. Dad had never hurt Mom. He loved her more than anything, and there was not a moment that he didn't take care of her. She loved him too, but in the end, she couldn't stay strong enough. Dad locked himself up in the house for a month, and I had to live with my friend, Carra, until he was ready to take me," I explained, shaking my head. Jacob realized how much this was hurting me, and reached to tuck my hair behind my ear. He let me snuggle into his chest, and my fingers brushing against his arm.

"You still have my necklace?" he asked me, his hands stroking my neck until he found the wood charm. I nodded, my fingers grazing against it.

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," I answered, surprised by how broken my voice sounded.

He kissed it, and then each of my fingers that held onto it. "I'm giving it another meaning. Before it was a promise that I would tell you everything. Well, now I promise that I will never leave you. I don't care if I'm in pain out there, if my body screams to give up. I'm not going to. I promise," he swore.

It was then that I pulled his lips down to mine. He kissed me with so much passion, with so much love. It meant the world to me that he said that to me, and I wanted more than anything for him to never leave.

He released me since we both needed air, his big hands stroking my cheeks. He swung himself up, me rising with him.

He helped me to his bathroom, running hot water in the sink. He helped clean up my face, since it was tear-stained and red. I realized that I was still in my clothes, and he stared at me for a moment.

"I'll get you a shirt. I think Bella left one to spare," he said, walking out of the bathroom. I suddenly froze for a moment, forgetting something important.

"JAKE! Where does my dad think I am?" I shouted. He came back with two shirts, a smirk on his face.

"Bella called your dad and said that she was going to keep you for a few days. He said that it was fine, and for you to just call him tonight," he explained. I let out a sigh in relief, grinning.

"I was afraid that he'd think a big scary werewolf kidnapped me," I teased. He laughed, handing me a white tank top, flannel shirt, and jeans.

"Sure, sure. I've got you covered," he said. "Get dressed."

I smiled, shutting the door. I slid out of my old clothes, and into the warm jeans. After buttoning them, I slid on my tank top. Throwing the flannel shirt on, I opened the door. Jacob was leaned against the doorframe, his eyebrows waggling.

"You look great. I like the look," he said, grinning. I smirked, cupping his chin.

"Thanks. You picked it out," I retorted, sitting on the corner of the bed. He watched me with appraising eyes, handing me my sneakers. I slid on my black converse, tying the laces quickly.

"I know, I have great tastes," he joked. I stood up, hugging onto him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

He led me into the kitchen, seating me at the bar stools. I leaned against the counter, and he turned to the refrigerator.

"How about some eggs, toast, and bacon? It's all we've got left," he suggested. I smiled, standing up and walking over to him.

"Perfect. But let me at least cook the eggs," I offered. He smiled, handing me a pan and spatula.

"Alright. Besides, the grease from the bacon is the only part that's hard," he said, turning on the stove. I began throwing eggs and milk into a bowl, stirring it. Jacob had unpackaged some bacon, turning on a radio.

Loud music blared through, my favorite type. The song, The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls came out, and I couldn't help but start jumping up and down.

I sang along with the radio, scrambling the eggs in the pan. I finished quickly, turning to sing along with the music.

"Throw it away, forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway!" I sang loudly, dancing around the kitchen. Jacob laughed, dumping the rest of the bacon onto a plate. After slapping some bread into the toaster, he slid his hands onto my waist. I grinned, the two of us laughing as we danced like a bunch of clowns.

The song ended as the toaster let the toast leap into the air. Jacob caught it on a plate, grinning as we walked over to the kitchen table. He kissed me on the lips before pulling out a chair for me, allowing me to sit down.

"Thanks," I said, and he took his seat next to me. I served myself, laughing at the massive amount that Jake inhaled. He shrugged at me, grinning after we finished.

"I'll clean up the kitchen. Just feel free to explore," he said, standing up as he collected the dishes. I nodded, getting up. I figured I would check out his room.

It was a room with solid blue walls, with shelves on two of the walls. They held tools and gadgets of sorts, plus many car models. I smiled, my fingers running across them. He must have built them when he was younger, since one was titled 'The Jake Mobile'.

He had a dresser and bedside table, a desk off to the side. It was the typical guys' room, but it wasn't too messy. I grinned, shaking my head. He'd been at my house too much to be able to mess up his room.

I reached for his black hoodie that had been hanging off his chair by his desk. I found myself cradling it against my chest, inhaling the scent that lingered on the jacket.

"You can use it," I heard his voice call. Jacob stood in the doorway, his keys in his hand. I knew where we were going, and I immediately forced myself to fight tears.

"I will. Thank you," I whispered, sliding it on. It was huge on me, like a giant dress. I laughed inwardly at myself, staring at my clothes I wore now. I was wearing HIS flannel shirt, and HIS hoodie. Could I get any more obsessed?

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, steering me outside. I made no sound, even as he helped me into his car. He drew my seatbelt across my lap, lowering his lips against mine. I hungrily pulled him closer, my hands tangling into his dark hair.

He released me gently, and shut the car door. I sat there, trying to catch my breath. Could these last few minutes be my last with him? He got in at the other side, and we sped off to Forks.

The whole time, his eyes were on the road. Time passed quickly, and we arrived in the driveway of the Cullen residence ten minutes early. Jacob shut off the Rabbit, opening his door. He opened the door for me, pulling me out and into his arms.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," he begged, holding me against his chest. I found myself crying against his chest, gripping onto his shoulders.

"I promise," I swore, wrapping my arms around him. He planted kisses on every inch of me, never stopping. He stopped at my throat, resting his head on top of mine.

"Stay safe. Keep my heart safe," he commanded. I nodded, and I could hear the crunch of feet on the pavement around us.

"I will," I choked out. Jacob kissed me firmly on the lips, pulling me tighter against his chest than ever before. I threw all of my strength and love into that kiss, taking one last moment to cherish his warmth.

We broke apart, and my heart broke with the release of our lips. I kissed him on the cheek, before letting our arms slide apart.

The Pack arrived the moment that we separated. The search party stood in a cluster, as I stared at the group.

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice all represented the Cullens. Jasper, Esme, and Bella would stay behind, to help protect me and the people closest to each of them.

Of the Pack, many were going. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, and Jacob were going. Quil was going to stay behind, to stand guard. I heard Jake even telling him to guard me with his life, despite my already protection.

Bella and Quil came to stand on opposing sides of me. I fought my tears, staring as the search party conversed. Sam and Carlisle took the lead, as the group began to walk away.

Jacob never stopped looking at me. His dark eyes stared at me, and I watched his retreating form. I tried to fight my impulse, but I ran up to him. He caught me against his chest, and I kissed him one final time on the lips.

"Come back to me soon. I love you," I whispered. He smiled, and something about him looked braver, more courageous.

"I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can," he answered. He held onto my hand for a brief second, before transforming into his wolf form. I stroked his fur, before running away from him. I felt tears flowing out of my eyes, but I ignored them as I ran straight into the Cullen house. Before the front door slammed shut, I heard a mournful howl pierce the noon skies.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know, you all are probably terribly upset with me right now…but it was necessary. Anyway, next chapter will feature tons of more action. Jacob will be gone for a little while…**

**Jacob: NOOO!**

**Anna: It's okay, Jake. You'll manage.**

**Anyway, time for my announcement. Even though we have a looooong way to go, there will be a version of this in Jacob's POV after I finish this. It will be up to you all if you want a sequel as well…but we have a long wait for a while.**

**I have a goal, readers. Chapter 14 is now up, and I would like to reach 100 reviews. I would 3 you all forever, and the person who gives me the 100th review will receive the next chapter before anyone else (that requires private messaging or some sort of email).**

**Anna: You want the next chapter before its posted…REVIEW!**

**Jacob: Regular new reviewers get clones of me. So either way, you win!**

**Anna: Thanks, and we'll be waiting!**


	16. Hunted

**Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter for you readers. First of all, thanks for the 100 reviews! YOU MADE MY WISH COME TRUE! Also, thanks to those who made it past 100, I love you all too!**

**Anyway, time for the next chapter…**

**Jacob: Clones go out to vintage blue jeans, buckichick22, Emily (Emma), Alyssa, XEdwardCrazyX, and Navy Brat 101. Thanks you guys!**

**Anna: Okay, time for the disclaimer. I belong to Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: And I, along with the rest of the Twilight characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer…Anna, I think I'm going to go hide now…I don't like this chapter.**

**Anna: It's okay, honey, I'll hold you.**

**Jacob: (winks) Okay!

* * *

**

It had been hours since I had left the room, Edward and Bella's room. Hours that had dragged on, and each minute felt like an eternity. Despite the long time, I had not moved a muscle; only sitting huddled up in the fading warmth of Jacob's jacket and the cold embrace of Esme Cullen.

Esme was an amazing woman, to care for me. She had whispered to me from time to time, about her family and the Pack. I closed my eyes, blinking back tears. Esme was a natural mother, but she had lost her baby. That explained her death to me so much.

I heard a knock at the door, a woman standing in the shadows. Esme stood up, the cold feeling leaving me physically, not mentally. She strode over to the doorway, and then her footsteps faded down the hall. The woman who stood there came to sit beside me.

She had black, waving hair that hung past her shoulders and caring eyes. Everything about her was beautiful, but when the shadows lifted, three long scars dragged across the side of her face. She gave me a soft smile, and I realized who this must be.

"My name is Emily, I'm Sam's fiancée. Can we talk?" she asked. Her voice was kind and had a nice sound to it. I could now understand how Sam had sent her here, just like me with Jacob, and Kim with Jared.

I nodded my head, shifting my gaze to her lovely eyes. "About what?" I was surprised about how hoarse my voice sounded, but nonetheless, I still waited patiently for her answer.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about yours and Jacob's connection to each other. How much do you truly know about imprinting?" she questioned. I sat there, processing through my mind what I did know.

"Jacob told me that it was a bond that exists in the genetics of werewolves, that it runs deeper than soul mates," I explained. She smiled warmly at me, her scars wrinkling slightly.

"Anna, there's so much to it. So many legends, so much information. I'm afraid that your head will hurt at the end of it all. But I must tell you this: he can't-"

"Can't survive? Is that what you're here to tell me? Great, thanks for the help," I mumbled, burying my head into my arms. God, did I need Jake then and there.

Emily stared at me, frowning. "No, not that at all. Jacob is the second in command of the Pack, Anna. He is in charge of everything that Sam is not, and his position is key to the Pack's own inner workings."

I sighed, fighting the tears that were forming in my eyes. "That means that he's in the front lines…I knew this would happen!" I said shakily.

"Jacob is a powerful wolf. He's the fastest, and one of the most capable. He used to fight for glory, for the ability to show off to the Pack. Things are quite different now. He's fighting for you, the girl whom his instincts chose. His instincts and his heart are for you, Anna. The power of imprinting is stronger than you know," Emily stated. I studied her expression for a moment, surprised at how firm she sounded.

"Yes, but no matter his imprint, what if he doesn't survive? What if he dies out there for me?" I retorted, standing up for the first time in hours. My legs were shaky and sore, but I ignored the bizarre throbbing.

Emily stood up, hugging me tight. I stared at her for a moment, and then uncertainly hugged her back. "Oh, Anna, you don't understand. Werewolves-" she began, until a loud cough came from the entrance.

Quil stood there, his arms crossed and his feet standing firm. He looked as though he were carrying out a bigger mission than just merely guarding me.

"I just got out of contact with the Pack. They aren't sure who is up to this, but they found another corpse. Blood was drained of the body, but bloody footprints were found around them. Paw-like," he explained, staring at me. I pulled Jacob's jacket tighter around me, closing my eyes.

"Is he coming back soon?" I asked, managing to control my already shaky voice. He blinked at me, as though I had told him that he was not a werewolf.

"No, he can't. They won't give up the hunt until whoever is doing this is handled. You're better off heading to bed, sleeping it off. Time will pass faster," he said. I shook my head, my arms crossed.

"I've slept the past two months with Jacob by my side, Quil. Not a single night has he left me, and I've grown used to having him beside me. I'm not sleeping until he returns to me." With that, I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I passed Esme down the hall, which had been trying to cook something. She called after me, but I swiftly ran past her, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I'll be back later! I won't go too far!" I shouted, clumsily tripping at the door. Esme must have heard me stumble, as I slid onto the carpet that was at the doorway.

With a slap, my head hit the tiled floor. Massive throbs pounded through my head, and I felt nothing but pain. I winced, and I felt hands helping me up.

Esme and another girl, Kim, helped me up. Esme pressed her cool hands against the back of my head, soothing the pain instantly. Kim helped support my weight, a soft smile across her lips.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping me to the couch. I nodded my head, seating myself there with her help.

"I guess…it's better than the emotional pain," I answered. I sighed, as Esme removed her hands from my head. It felt better, and the throbbing had dulled.

"I'm going to heat your girls up some tea, and then you all should rest. It is nearly midnight," Esme requested, her heels turned as she headed off to the kitchen.

Kim sighed, running her fingers through her thick black hair. "I hate this, don't you?" she remarked. I studied her expression; she mirrored the same exact pain as me.

"I do…I just want him to come back to me," I said, hugging onto the jacket. She smiled at me, the two of us sitting together as we waited Esme's return.

"I feel so…western. Waiting for our lone rangers to return to us," she said, shaking her head. I laughed, the two of us trying to ignore the pain that we both felt.

"I know…I just hope that it isn't a long wait," she replied. Esme returned with two cups of tea, handing us each one. I sipped it, being the first drink I had taken since breakfast.

"Mmm. Thank you, Esme," I said, standing up as I headed upstairs. I had formulated a plan in my mind. "I'm going to bed now…I'll see you all in the morning," I said, walking upstairs. Bella heard me, and she followed silently behind.

She opened the bedroom door, ushering me inside. "Anna, let me help you into bed," she offered, leading me there. I nodded my head, lying down. She smiled, squeezing my hand before walking out.

I lied there for hours, thoughts buzzing back and forth. Was there any way to find out who was killing these people? Could I possibly stop it all with my own life?

The house grew quiet, and I assumed that Kim and Emily were long gone to bed. I glanced quickly around the room, and I slid the bedroom window open. Sliding down the side of the house, I gripping onto the rain gutter, and lowered myself down to the first floor window ledge. From there, I leapt onto the ground.

With a loud thump, I was on the ground. I lifted the hood of Jacob's jacket onto my head, as I raced out of the backyard. My feet carried me out into the woods, my heart throbbing with each step.

I was out in the woods within minutes, my chest rising and falling with each pant. I slowed to a stop when I found myself closer to the heart of the forest. My legs shook with agony, not accustomed to long strides of run like I had just done.

I leaned against a massive oak, my head pressed against the trunk. I closed my eyes for a moment, just inhaling the forest scent. Fear suddenly sunk its claws into me, and I found myself to be wildly searching for my route.

"JACOB!" I cried out, searching around. The response I received was a massive howl, coming from the bush behind me. I leapt about a foot in the air, my hands shaking.

"Jake?" I whispered. The bush shook, and I found myself backing away. Jacob never instilled fear in me, and even when he had first found me in the woods, I had never been afraid of him in his wolf form.

No, but the creature that emerged made my blood run cold, and my heart stop.

A massive dog stepped out, his hackles rose. His fur was short, a sickening black that held shades of red. But those shades of red were abnormal, due to the bloodstains that hung across his fur.

Blood coated the lips of the fiend, and his eyes matched the color. The monster held contempt towards me, and it was clear that I was the craving that he hungered for.

Thick claws dragged against the forest floor, as it approached me. This was more terrifying than the bear, and I couldn't move a muscle. I saw his lips curl into a snarl, and teeth knish in anger towards me.

Those crimson eyes…they hypnotized me. I found my knees buckling, and the searing pain of claws pulling into my skin.

I snapped out of this for one second, only to scream out the one name that begged within me to stay conscious. "JACOB!"

* * *

**Ooh cliffy! You all are most likely wondering what exactly is attacking Anna…well; it's a mythical creature I discovered. It is a hound-vampire type of creature. The Adlet is a creature that hunts humans…but there is more than just the mere adlet that is after Anna.**

**Jacob: I don't like this chapter! HIDE ME!**

**Anna: (hugs onto Jacob) It's okay. It'll all be better when your one wish comes true.**

**Jacob: YUP! If we get up to 130 reviews, I'll personally give everyone a hug! On top of our usual hand out of clones.**

**Anna: Please? He'll stop crying if you do!**


	17. Pain

**Don't hurt me! I started writing this chapter immediately after I finished the last since I know you all would be all upset that I gave a massive cliffy…Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love you all!**

**Okay, this fic still has soo far to go. Believe me, there's more than just this battle on the way. Nah, we have big plans for Anna and Jacob, happy and sad.**

**Jacob: Can we have the happy portion? The sad makes me stressed.**

**Anna: Take a chill pill.**

**Jacob: I ran out last week…**

**Anna: Okay, time for the clone toss out. Clones go out to: jacobequalslove, OperationDuctTape, havefunwithit292, and Aiimee the Great. Thanks soo much! Our author is giving werewolf plushies to ALL of the reviewers who reviewed on the past chapter!**

**Jacob: And now the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the rest of the cast of Twilight.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! Okay, Jake we need to get you to chill out…maybe an ice cream?**

**Jacob: ICE CREAM! (wags tail)

* * *

**

Okay, I'm officially scared. I woke up to the sound of rushing water, and the throbbing of pain through my head. I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself lying on a dried up side of a riverbed.

"Jacob?" I called out shakily, trying to help myself up into a seated position. My jeans were shredded, and huge splotches of blood lined the edges. I stared down at my legs; huge bite marks and gashes were etched into my skin. The angry red marks seared ache, and I knew that whatever had brought me here would not have me escape; there was no way for me to run.

"Jake?" I called again. There was no way that Jacob had brought me here. He was too gentle, and would not have torn my legs up like this. No, he would have carried me on his back, and I felt like I had been dragged across the forest floor before waking up.

A snarl came from the darkness. I tried to heave myself towards the water, moving away from the creature that had brought me here.

"JACOB!" I screamed out, the fiend coming closer. Razor sharp teeth gleamed, and blood red eyes promised death. A black as night coat gleamed, and I hated the sight.

The monster was a hunter, one like a vampire and a werewolf combination. I hated the dog the moment that I saw it, and it must have been drinking the blood of the corpses that were at his disposal.

He looked at me like as though I were prized sirloin, and I bet that was his exact thoughts. He ran at me, knocking me from my seated position to the ground again. Within a flash, his gnashing teeth were near my throat, ready to make a perfect cut.

"Now, now, Hades. We have to save her as bait," a voice called from the wooded area. I felt cold sweat building on my brow. The voice had a sound like the wind, but it was one of much evil. I could sense it even from a distance, and if the paws of the beast were not holding me down, I would have ran.

The Adlet, which I later knew it as, removed his jaws from by my throat. He still held me pressed against the ground, his claws digging into my chest. I could feel the blood pooling around his paws, which he lifted to lick.

"Let me fully introduce myself. My name is Agitha, an ancient tribal healer of the tribe that your werewolves emerge from. I have waited centuries for the perfect bait, the perfect sacrifice. You are Anna Collins, the mate of the descended Black. Oh, I have waited for you for a long time," the voice called. A woman stepped out of the shadows, wearing robes of black. Her hair was pure white, but her face held youth. Her eyes matched that of the Adlet, and I assumed he was of her creation.

"What do you want with me?" I cried out, the claws of the Adlet pressing further into my skin. He shifted his grip to my wrists, the razors piercing through. I screamed out in pain, but the witch made no reaction other than a grim smile across her lips.

"Dear, I must begin my tale then! Your Jacob that you scream for will not find you here. I have cast a curse on this land, one at which no werewolf will ever find. But I will tell you the legend, the legend of my days," she whispered, calling the Adlet off of me. By then, my blood had poured out onto the ground in a puddle, and she took advantage of this.

She sang this song, the most threatening of all I had ever heard. Her voice was beautiful, but the evil intent sent chills down my spine.

"_Oh time is mine, dark spirits who surround me_

'_Tis time to vanquish those that destroyed the name_

_T'will thee rescue the time of evil_

_That thine name grows in fame_

_Victory is to the one who drinks the blood of a werewolf's mate_

_That shall be the slate in stone_

_Of evil's triumph"._

As she sung this, roots tied my hands behind my back. Her magic was summoning the ground's roots! I shook my head, as the roots pressed me up against a solid form. I fought the fatigue that threatened me, and I realized that was her goal. She was to lull me into a sleep, and then she would drink my blood. I fought harder than I had my entire life, but she managed to tie me to a pole, tall like a totem.

The pole had anguished faces carved across it. Each one was a creature of the hunt: bears, eagles, and mountain lions. Each had the expression of terror, terror of the witch that was to kill me.

I could feel the Adlet's fierce gaze, his hunger clear. Agitha was not paying attention at one moment, and he charged at me. His claws sunk into my sides, and his teeth gnashed at me.

I screamed out, the blood spilling out like a waterfall. Agitha sent a bolt of lightning out of her hands at him, and he flew into a tree. I felt tears soaking my skin, followed by the rain that fell from the skies.

"You shall hear my story before your death, child. It was centuries ago, before even the young Black's great grandfather's birth. It was then that healers were held respectable in villages of the Quileute. But we were suspected of witchcraft, and how right those tribal leaders were. It was one night that a male of our own was killed by a Black, because our Sayah had raped and murdered the Black's wife. She had been found mutilated and blood drunk from her skin, but neigh, it was no vampire. The tribe hunted down every one that they suspected of the evil power, and either hung or slit the throat of those accused. I was hung, but I survived. I held my body limp, disguising myself as dead. Centuries passed, and I drank the blood of youth to keep my beauty. But each night, I swore vengeance upon the mate of the Black, the mate of the one descended that caused our kind to die," she explained, drawing a blade from her pouch that had hung from her side.

Her hand stroked my cheek, and it felt like ice. "It is a shame that a beautiful girl like you must perish like this. You would have been a perfect slave for me to use, in my destruction of the Quileute tribe. They and the tribes that surround this land all will die, in tortured pain. Just like the pain that the witches and warlocks were given due to their misunderstanding…"

I glared at her, trying to pry myself from the bounds that she had wrapped around me. I had no way of escape, not now. "You were going to slaughter them then! Your kind DESERVED to die after harming an innocent woman, and committing atrocious crimes against your own people!" I shouted.

Anger flashed through Agitha's eyes, and she slapped me-hard- across the jaw. I bit my lip, ignoring the pain. She reached for a large stick, shoving it hard in my mouth.

"Foolish girl! You do not understand at all! The corruption was within your pathetic werewolves! They killed us, and now I will kill what they prize most! Do not believe that you are not the only one; I will find the others, and destroy every last one of them. I wanted to start with the mate of the Black, since she is the most valuable of them all. SHE WAS THE REASON THAT I LIVE LIKE THIS!" She took the dagger, and was about to slice my throat. I closed my eyes, prepared for the death. My last thought was

_Jacob, I'm sorry. I love you._

_Don't give up! We're here now!_

_EDWARD!_

"DROP THE BLADE, NOW!"

I opened my eyes, Jacob standing there. He was a few meters away, his shoulders shaking in rage. Behind him, the Pack and the Cullens stood, anger etched across each of their faces. Edward stood beside Jacob, his hands clutched in tight fists. He and the Cullens were resisting the blood that dripped from practically everywhere on my body.

I forced the wood plank from my mouth, letting out a moan in pain. Jacob's eyes flashed to me, his anger rising with each ragged breath I took.

"Jake…" I breathed, my voice coming across as a mere whisper. He turned his head toward me, my knees shaking from against the pole. Those wounds were spouting so much blood…

"Anna, hang on. You can do it," he urged, Agitha turning to him.

"Welcome, Black. Glad to see you finally showed up. It appears you had some assistance from others," she said, gesturing to the Cullens. Alice glared at her, her arms crossed.

"Release Anna to us. She means nothing to a scumbag like you!" she said firmly. The Adlet snarled, charging at her. Jasper leapt at the Adlet, his stone arms forcing the creature back. He wrapped it in a headlock, slamming it down on the ground. Emmett turned to join him, pleased at the fight from the demon.

"Oh, on the contrary. Anna, the darling, means EVERYTHING to me. She is the reason why we have killed so many. We were searching for her, and the rest of your imprints. Even your little vampire mates as well," Agitha, said with a sadistic grin.

Carlisle snarled, resisting his anger. "Esme." he growled, his heart pained and infuriated in the same moment. Jasper sent waves of calm towards him, trying to prevent judgment from getting clouded.

"I'll ask you once more, and final. Release Anna now," Sam warned. His hands were pale from his grip, and he held no mercy.

"Jake, it hurts…" I whimpered, feeling a clawing sensation in my right calve. Agitha laughed, making my shake all the harder.

"I happen to own more than one Adlet. They are approaching your Cullen refuge as we speak. And I belief my powers are enough to bring suffering upon Anna. That is, until you surrender her to my use," she explained. I screamed out, the clawing sensation ripping through my other leg. It felt as though the Adlet were tearing at my skin again.

"JACOB, MAKE IT STOP!" I begged. He yelled, anguish clear in his voice. He charged at Agitha, who had her attention on my pain. He tackled her, the pain ceasing.

I felt my knees buckle, and my head bowed down. "I love you," I whispered, passing out into the welcoming darkness. I could hear the snarls of angry werewolves and vampires, and the cold hands of Edward Cullen saving me from falling to the ground.

* * *

**DON'T HURT ME! If you want the latest chapter, give me reviews!**

**Anna: (winks) It's kind of obvious what happens next…but hey, I'll let you guess!**

**Jacob: Man, that was a killer fight…that witch was a pain in the-**

**Anna: JAKE!**

**Jacob: Sorry! Review, please?**


	18. Innocent

**I'm sorry about the cliffy…I really wanted to make things more exciting. Anyway, here's a special chapter. It is the rare occasion of a Bella POV…Yes, I added an extremely brief Anna, but that is simply because it is her kind of retelling the story.**

**But yeah…I love you all! I have so many reviewers now that I get really big smiles every time I update. You all are awesome! **

**Leave me some more reviews:)**

**Anna: Ok, we're back…And I'm still breathing. Jake tried to put an oxygen machine on me after reading the chapter…**

**Jacob: No death. I DON'T WANT TO BE LONELY!**

**Anna: Your clones certainly won't. Clones go out to Kyra (), HELP (), the silly1, and josben. Thanks you guys!**

**Jacob: Time for the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the other Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! **

**Jacob: I think I need a paper bag…Or medication.**

**Anna: They don't make the kind of medication you need, Jake. (XD)**

**Jacob: Oh, that's cold!**

**Anna: No, what's cold is your freezer! (XDDD)**

**Jacob: Did you get into the Red Bull?**

**Anna: Maaaaaaybe…(XDDDDDDDDD)

* * *

**

Anna POV

Well, here's a special note from me, Anna. I was passed out for the day at which most of the following happened. Courtesy of my friend, Bella, this chapter is provided…She's going to tell what went on when I was…out of it.

* * *

Bella POV

Loud thumping on the massive oak doors occurred, followed by shouting. I stood up from my position on the couch, staring at the door. It was pitch black outside, and I knew it was not my family, not the Pack either.

"Esme!" I shouted, turning my heel to find my mother-in-law; technically, my new mother; standing there beside me.

"Sh…we need to move the loved ones away from here. Run and get Quil; we must move them to the basement. The three of us can handle the threat that has reached us, but those imprinted by the Pack must be moved," she explained in a low tone.

I frowned at her, panic clear in my voice. "But what about Anna? She's gone, and whatever is out there could have captured her!" I said hastily. My eyes fought unshed tears. After my change, it was impossible for me to do so.

"If we hurry, it is possible for us to send one out to find her," Esme urged, and I used my newfound speed to rush towards the back door.

"QUIL! QUIL!" I shouted. He whirred around, his shaggy hair flopping with him. He looked determined, and in his arms was tiny Claire. His own imprint. He placed her into my arms, a deep scowl set across his face.

"Take her and the others away. The beast that's been causing all of this has friends," he said. I turned away from him, rushing the sleeping girl downstairs.

"And Bella?" he called, and I turned around to face him. He looked pained as he walked towards me. He bent his head down to Claire's face, kissing her firmly on the forehead.

"Keep her safe. I trust you with her," he mumbled, and I hugged him lightly on the side. He grunted slightly, before urging me away. I smiled at him, before running down towards the basement.

The moment that I set Claire down onto a pile of blankets I heard him howl through the house, and it echoed across the tile. Emily, Kim, and several of the other members of the families came down the stairs of the cellar. Esme sealed the door shut after everyone was inside, her back pressed against it.

Hours passed, and I spent most of it stroking tiny Claire's hair. She was such a sweet child, and I knew that Quil had been treating her like the princess she was. I had promised him that I would protect her, and that I would do.

A loud bang occurred outside of the door, followed by shouts. Esme slid the door open, gasping at what she saw.

Jacob walked in, his eyes dead. He looked lifeless, as he carried Anna in his arms. She was unconscious in his embrace, her body mutilated. His hands never left her, and Esme began running cool water in a sink as he set her down on the ground. Carlisle immediately drew a case from on top of a table, his hands rapidly preparing supplies to heal her.

I swallowed a deep breath, praying that Edward was nearby. He had to be all right…I knew he was strong enough. Yet here I was, stressing my brains out over my perfectly capable vampire husband.

As if on cue, he entered the room. His topaz eyes set upon my own, and he rushed to my side. I felt his arms embrace me, his hands running through my dark hair and arms wrapping around me.

"You're back," I mumbled, as he planted kisses all over my face. A small chuckle came from his lips, and he cupped my cheek with his cool hand.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't leave you here for an eternity," he reassured. I smiled, pulling him into a kiss. It was much different from when I was a human; he kissed me with more desire and passion than then.

I broke the kiss, just enjoying his embrace for a moment. I felt guilt slam me right in the side; Jacob was practically dying because of his pain.

"Jake?" I called. He turned his head towards me, dark circles lined under his eyes. He looked unnaturally pale, and his hand was repeatedly running through Anna's matted hair.

"She's going to be alright, Jacob. The wounds are severe, but I am more than capable of treating gashes like these," Carlisle reassured. He made no sound, his eyes set back on her limp form.

He knelt beside her, his head bowed downwards. He kissed her lips, the only uninjured part of her. He whispered something into her ear, kissed her one last time on the cheek, and then stood up.

He turned towards the door, his form shaking. I knew he was in a deep rage, and I walked over to him. "Jacob, calm down. Tell me who did this to her," I urged. He shook his head, a snarl springing from his lips.

"A witch…She lived back generations ago, and she wanted revenge on our tribe. She wanted to kill the mate of the Black…Anna. That woman created these hounds; these hell-forsaken hounds that hunted like vampires but had the instincts of werewolves… She found Anna and was about to kill her. We got there in time before she was about to slit her throat. It was horrible, Bella. Anna didn't deserve it; she didn't do anything to her! That monster tortured her, and then sicked her pet on Anna!" Jacob shouted, his anger boiling. I tried to touch his shoulder in sympathy, but he wretched it away.

"And you know what? That infuriates me. My time that I'm successful at love, she takes away! Agitha is going to pay…" he growled, yanking open the basement door.

"JACOB, WAIT!"

I turned around, surprised that it wasn't my voice that called him. Edward raced up the stairs, his arms crossed.

"I'm going with you. She threatened us too. You protected Bella for me, and now I'm going to help you hunt the one that hurt your love," he said firmly. I was about to speak, but Edward butted in. He's faster than me, and he didn't even read my mind!

"Bella, stay here. You need to help Carlisle look after Anna. This is Jacob's hunt," Edward instructed. I nodded, as he walked over to me. He grabbed my chin, pulling me into a soft kiss. I returned it, breaking apart to kiss his cheek. He gave his famous half-smile, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"We'll be back," Jacob, murmured, his back turning. Within seconds, they were gone. I turned back to Anna, kneeling beside her. I took a wet cloth, dabbing the blood off of her forehead.

How exactly is it that a newborn vampire is not on a frenzy to her blood? Why I haven't pounced on her? Well, I received two powers as apart of my transformation. I carried my power, immunity to blood, because of my dislike for blood in my human life. And also, I can sprout wings out of my back when I please…Edward teases that it's because I'm an angel.

"Why did she hurt you? You're a crazy friend, but not someone who should get hurt…" I whispered. Her light skin was slowly reappearing from underneath the dried blood, but only her slight breathing reminded me that she was still alive.

Carlisle examined her legs, the gashes deep. He took out antiseptic from his case, soaking a washcloth with it. His pale fingers moved precisely as he treated the deep scrapes. He winced at the sight, shaking his head.

"The wound almost shattered her bone…She's fortunate that her legs were strong enough to handle the Adlet's teeth," he remarked. I frowned, staring at him.

"The Adlet? What's that?" I asked. He sighed, his hand running through his light hair.

"The Adlet is a monster of mythology, one that exists in Native American legends. The Adlet is a monster that only witches can bring from the most evil depths of hell. They are like vampires, but carry the instincts far greater. They prey on humans, and only the humans that their masters command. It is rare that a witch can command multiple Adlet, such as the beasts that you heard outside of the house," he explained.

I began to wipe the blood that smeared across Anna's neck. She had a light line of a cut from where this Agitha had begun to slit her throat.

"Carlisle, why would the witch hunt Anna? I understand that she wanted revenge on Jacob's family, but why is it that they hunted Anna and not Jacob?" I questioned.

He retrieved stitches, starting to sew up the long lines that were strewn across her legs. "There was a story by the Quileute people about her. It was centuries ago, possibly further back before me, that there were the witches and warlocks, but the title did not stand for them. The tribe had been thriving, and the witches were celebrated, but as healers. An evil healer by the name of Sayah had fallen in love with the mate of Kayen, Cassara. She was the most beautiful of all the Quileute, and she was the wife of the chief. Kayen had wed her years before, and together they had given birth to a son. But Sayah grew desperate for Cassara's love, which she denied. He called upon dark magic one night, and his anger fueled when he saw Kayen with Cassara. Sayah realized that the only way he was to have Cassara was if she were dead, and then he could command her as he pleased with his magic. He would make her drink the blood of the dead just as he did. He presented her with the flower of the moonlight, which he placed a spell upon. The moment that she fell under it, he had temporary control of her. He acted quickly, raping her under the starless sky and murdering her. He ran away after finishing her off, with Kayen searching for her. When Kayen discovered his dead wife, he vowed revenge for her death. He hunted Sayah down, after discovering the moonlight flower. He accused him of witchcraft, of evil witchcraft. Sayah was hung and all of the 'healers' that had been slowly killing off the Quileute people were destroyed. All but Agitha."

"Sayah was Agitha's brother, according to legend. And because of Sayah's death, she swore to bring back the witches, and that she would be the one to kill the Black, Jacob, his mate. To avenge and continue her brother's work," Carlisle explained. I stared down at Anna, shaking my head.

"Anna doesn't deserve this. That-that monster harmed an innocent girl!" I growled. He sighed, finishing his stitching.

"And many others. She was hunting others before she discovered that Anna was the right one. And she harmed Esme, deciding to hunt the vampires as well. Such a monster deserves to have the rage of a Black descendant and a vampire out to get her," he said smugly. I could tell that he was proud that Edward was helping Jacob, and I was proud too. The two of them together could easily finish off Agitha.

Anna's wounds were finished being cleaned within another half an hour. She had multiple bandages across her, but she looked by far better than when Jacob had carried her inside.

I heard the door slide open, and I craned my neck to see who was there. Kim and Emily stood there with Jared and Sam behind them. The two men had refused to release their ladies' from their embraces, and I knew that they would not for a long time.

"Is she alright?" Kim asked. I nodded my head, giving a half-smile. Anna had fallen into a deep sleep, and I was afraid that she would not wake up before Jacob returned.

Emily came to stand beside her, her gentle hands stroking Anna's cheek. "She'll have scars, but she will know that Jacob fought his hardest for her," she remarked. Sam nodded his head, proud of his beta. They silently slipped out of the room, Jared and Kim following in suit.

I grabbed a blanket from off a shelf, tucking it around Anna. I sat in chair beside her, taking her hand. "He'll be back soon, Anna. He'll be smothering you with so many kisses that you won't be able to breath!" I teased, staring out at the door.

Alice and Jasper had entered. Alice held onto Jasper's hand, and he looked oddly calm. She smiled at me, hugging onto his arm.

"Today, he conquered his lust for blood. My Jazz did it!" she said proudly. If he could have, Jasper would have blushed. He kept quiet, standing in front of Anna. He touched her hand, closing his eyes.

I felt a wave of calm seep through the room, and I closed my eyes to revel in it. When I opened my eyes, I found Jasper to be stepping back.

"Relaxation can heal wounds faster. It should help her to rest more peacefully," he explained. I nodded, silently thanking him. He returned the gesture, before Alice stepped beside her.

"You're not supposed to die for a long time, Anna. I've seen your future, and believe me…you and Jake are going to get busy! I saw a two boys and a little girl, and they looked just like Jacob and yourself. Just keep breathing, and don't give up. It's beautiful," she whispered. I hugged her tightly, her returning the gesture.

Anna remained quiet, her breath slowly moving through her. She looked peaceful, like as though she were dreaming of Jacob at the very moment. I smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

"He'll be home soon…I know it," I reassured. For one split second, her battered and bruised face seemed as though it were beautiful. I knew she was beautiful underneath it all; she was by far more pretty than I was as a human.

A soft smile stretched across her lips. And it was then that I knew that Jacob must be almost home.


	19. Awakening

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the wait, but it's harder writing this portion. And the next few chapters should have more fluff than anything (we went through an angst portion). So there's going to be a vote at the end.**

**Anna: Time for our ever-famous clone giveaway. Clones go out to deceased, lilaya, xShatteredxGlassx, and MrsShadows. Thank you for the reviews! Send us some more!**

**Jacob: We really appreciate it. Time for our disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! **

**Jacob: Wanna duel?**

**Anna: What are you talking about?**

**Jacob: I'm a rock god, so let's duel. Guitar Hero III!**

**Anna: Jake, I've beaten you every time…**

**Jacob: That's okay, you're a goddess…**

**Anna: Aw, Jake, I might just keep you! (XD)

* * *

**

Warmth seeped through my hand. That was strange…why would my hand feel warm? I thought it would be a moderate temperature in death. Wait, death? What about Jacob?

"Anna?"

I heard the voice of my guardian, my angel. I couldn't be dead…there's no way. I realized it was dark, too dark. Heaven wouldn't be dark like this. It was supposed to be pleasant, as I was taught.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring up at the most wonderful sight an injured girl could wake up to. Jacob was seated at my side, his left hand clutching my bandaged hand and his right running its' fingers through my hair.

"Jake?" I whispered, staring up at him. He grinned at me, his eyes dancing with relief. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

I shook my head at him, and his fingers danced over to my face. Within seconds, his lips were pressed against mine. I knew it was his touch that I missed, and I gladly accepted it.

He gently released me, shaking his head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he scolded, making firm eye contact. I found myself to be under the spell of his eyes, and I nodded my head dumbly.

I adjusted my position, frowning. The bed, which I discovered I was lying in, was extremely cushy. With plenty of room for two…

"Get up here," I urged. He smirked at me, swinging his two legs on top with a loud thunk. He settled his back against the pillows, his arms snaking around my waist. I smiled up at him, and snuggled against his warm chest.

It rose and fell with each breath he took, but someone was off. I frowned, lifting myself off of him for a moment. "Jake, what's wrong? I'm okay," I reassured.

Jacob shook his head, his eyes pained. He stroked my arm, staring at me. He seemed so distant, and full of remorse.

"Anna, I don't know how to tell you this…we found your dad during the last hunt for Agitha…He's dead…She murdered him," he said gently.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I bit my lip firmly. Jacob pulled me into his embrace, holding me tight. I could no longer fight the sobs that racked my body, as I clutched onto him.

"Why him? He didn't do anything to her! I lost another person, I knew I would!" I cried. Jacob rubbed my shoulders and sides, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I can't believe this…First Mom, then Matt, and now Dad! I can't afford to lose anyone else," I mumbled. Jacob rested his head on top of mine, kissing my hair.

"Emily said that I didn't mention all of the details in imprinting. And I'm sorry. Maybe if I had explained that to you, you wouldn't be in this mess," he said. I lifted my head to look at him, my palm cupping his oversized shoulder. My hand was almost flat against the muscle from his size in comparison to me.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault, I was being stupid," I retorted, frowning. He stroked my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Anna, there's a special bond that's formed the moment a werewolf finds his imprint. Not only is intense love a result of imprints, but also a werewolf can age at the pace of his imprint. And wounds tend to not stop this…" he explained. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean?" He grinned broadly at me, as I though I had told him that he was going to become president.

"I can't die until you do. Sure, I can feel pain and be close to death, but it can't happen. Not until the moment you die, my body won't let me die. I'm meant for you, and only you. Every moment that I was out there, I knew I was safe because you were safe. If you had died, I would have slowly died inside and out," he said. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms tight around his broad torso.

"That, Anna, is how much I love you," he murmured. His arm still held me tight against his chest, and his dark eyes met my own. I blushed under his smoldering gaze.

"I love you too," I answered. He pulled me into a kiss, his arms weaving tighter around me. I pulled his head down to me, my fingers stroking his dark hair. He smiled against my lips, his tongue pressed lightly against my teeth.

It was the first time he had pressed me further. I slowly opened my teeth to him, angling my head closer to him. He tightened his fingers into my hair, massaging my cheek with his palm.

I felt light-headed, and sadly, I was descending from the sweetest heaven. Jacob released me from the kiss, the both of us drawing in ragged breaths.

"That was…amazing…" I breathed, burying my head into his shoulder. He chuckled, wrapping his massive arms around me. I snuggled as far as possible into his embrace, just enjoying his warmth.

"Jake?" I mumbled, blinking back tears. He turned his head towards me, kissing each cheek that tears had cascaded down.

"What is it?" he answered. Jacob watched me carefully, his hands holding onto me like I was glass.

"I…where am I going to live? With my dad dead, I don't have anywhere to go. My relatives were distant with Dad after Mom's death, and I don't have any information. I-"

He smiled, taking my bandaged hand in his. I wished it was his skin touching my own rather than thick bandages, but I accepted it only for my pain.

"Do you really think that I would cast you out into the streets? After all of this? No way. You can come live with me, in La Push," he suggested. He stared down at the blanket that was tucked around me. "That is, if you want to."

I drew in a quick breath, staring at him. He looked hopeful, and I cupped his cheek. My fingers stroked against his warm skin, and he closed his eyes in delight. I giggled at the sight, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I will, if you'll have me," I said, smiling. He opened his eyes, grinning wide.

"I'll have you forever, Anna," he reassured. I gave a half-smile, resting my head comfortably on his shoulder. Despite all that had happened over the past few days, I could not deny how safe and loved I felt at the moment.

A knock came at the door, followed by the sound of feet lumbering against the floor. It was multiple voices, and I giggled from Jacob's embrace.

"Rose, MOVE! I want to see her first!"

"If you push me again, you won't ever move again!"

"Is she okay? Read the emotions, Jasper!"

"She's…woah…Eww, too much mushy romance! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, ANNA!"

The doorknob slid open, and I realized that Carlisle had been wise enough to ignore his children's bickering. Behind him, the rest of the Cullens all fell onto the ground. He shook his head, chuckling as he walked over to my bed.

"Hundred year old vampires and they still act like teenagers," he remarked, grinning. I laughed, as Emmett pushed tiny Alice off of his arm. Jasper stared at him, snaking his arm around Alice's waist as he helped her properly up. He mumbled something about "useless oaf".

Rosalie gave me a soft smile, nodding her head towards me. Emmett started to run towards me for a hug, but she gave him a sharp glare. He stopped, and decided to wave at me instead.

I waved back, giggling at the sight. Jasper shook his head at his mindless brother, and Alice raced over to the side of the bed.

"How are you? Did you hear me? Isn't it great? TWO kids on your first time! And no baby fat afterwards! Can you believe it?" she asked excitedly. I stared at her, my eyes open wide.

"E-Excuse me?" I questioned shakily. Edward covered her mouth with his hand, rolling his eyes.

"She thinks faster than she talks. Insane, huh?" he said, narrowing his eyebrows at his sister. She shrugged at him, before he released her back to her husband.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle finally asked, his ability to do so gained now that the Cullen coven settled down. Edward and Bella were seated at the edge of my bed, Bella relaxing against Edward's chest. Jasper was seated in an armchair, Alice at his feet. He was stroking her black, spiked hair gently while she closed her eyes in delight. Emmett sat on the ground with Rosalie on his lap, like an overgrown child.

"Sore, but better than when it happened," I answered. Jacob stroked my arm, in a slow pattern that made my heart beat erratically.

"Stop it!" I hissed, and he just chuckled at me. He instead held onto my side, his fingers drumming against my waist.

"Sounds better than I thought you were going to be. I recommend you stay here for another few days, and by Sunday you may leave. I prefer to keep you hear to lower suspicion and also I can monitor you better," Carlisle explained. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, and he nodded his head before handing me some pills. I stared at them, and then back up at him.

"Those are for the pain. I have a feeling that because of how deep those gashes run, they'll be painful for a few days," he said, and Jacob reached over to the bedside table for a water bottle.

I popped the caplets into my mouth, then taking a sip of water and downing them. Emmett glanced around the room, a mischievous grins set across his lips.

"Oh, no…Emmett, can't you wait? She's been awake for an hour, and you have to do this!" Edward groaned, shaking his head. Emmett let out a cackle, standing up. Rosalie watched her husband, she mirroring Edward's expression.

"Be right back!" Emmett shouted, racing down the stairs. Jasper had to grip the armrest to prevent him from leaping up in the air.

"His excitement is overbearing," he explained, a cheerful smile suddenly across his lips. Alice giggled, holding onto his pale hand.

I stared down the hallway, and then Emmett reappeared. In his arms were the two things that could make me that happiest teenager alive…

In one arm was the gift from the heaves. An X Box 360 and a huge stack of games. My eyes about popped out of their sockets at the sight. "Oh…"

In the other arm…this was the best part. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. The controller was the Gibson Paul, and I was literally about to pounce on it.

"Emmett, I don't think that-" Bella began, but he immediately began plugging all of the parts into the T.V. The game booted up, and I drooled at the sight.

"Jasper, go get the other controller," he ordered, sounding like a drill sergeant. Jasper stood up, rushing into another room and fetching the other.

Alice grinned, snatching the controller from Jasper's hand. "This is the best human invention ever," she said.

Emmett and Alice stood side by side, both readying themselves. Alice was gracefully flicking her fingers against all of the keys, but Emmett was more of smashing the keys.

They set it to expert, grinning. I watched to see what song they were going to choose, and I sat up anxiously. Jacob seated himself behind me, his arms wrapped lightly around my waist. I adjusted my head so that it was under his chin, which he nuzzled.

"Alright, what do you want to play?" Alice asked, staring up at the hulk that was next to her. Emmett tapped his chin for a moment, and then grinned.

"School's Out by Alice Cooper," he said. She rolled her eyes, before selecting it on the game. The sound of the ever-famous song came on, and I had to remove my head from under Jacob's so I could head-bang. He stared at me, shocked.

"What? Victoria and I listen to this kind of music all the time," I stated. He shrugged, a playful grin set across his lips.

"I haven't gotten to hear your music tastes yet," he replied. Edward even seemed to tap his foot in rhythm. I had him pinned for a classical fan, but he likes all types. We both were like that; we could go from listening to Debussy to Rise Against.

"Well, you'll get to hear it now. Victoria and I love this stuff…everything works for me, but rock rules my world," I said, staring longingly at the game.

Emmett and Alice were fierce, and their fingers flew against the keys. They nailed each chord, all to perfection. Who exactly won? Well, Rosalie got bored, and snuck up behind her rock god husband. She had just touched his shoulder, and his attention was diverted from the game to her. And that cost him.

"YES, I WON!" Alice cried out, jumping up and down. She danced around in a circle, and then ran to Jasper for a hug. He held her against his chest, chuckling.

Everyone took turns playing. I won against Emmett (turns out he gets distracted super easily) and even against Jacob. Edward creamed everyone, getting perfect scores.

"It's because I play piano…it helps some," he said after the game ended. I nodded, leaning back against Jacob.

"I play guitar, but I had to sell it years ago to pay for a bill my Dad missed one time," I said sadly. Jacob smiled, stroking my hand.

"I've got one back at home. My mother used to play," he replied. I curled up against his chest, closing my eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Bella said, the Cullens all standing up. Emmett ruffled my hair, and Alice with Bella gave me a soft hug against my side. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward all said their goodnights, and left me for the night.

Jacob kissed me firmly on the lips, pulling the blankets around us. I wrapped my arms around his torso, my head resting under his chin. He stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes in relaxation.

"Anna?" I heard him say, his chest rumbling slightly. I lifted my head up, and he cupped my cheek.

"Yeah?" I stared into his dark eyes that held me captured forever. But I never wanted to be released, never again.

"I love you," he said sweetly. I kissed him softly on the lips, clasping my hand onto his shoulder. He held me against him for a moment, and then softened to release me.

"I love you, too," I said dizzily, sliding back into my resting position. "I'm glad you're back…with me…"

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "I am too. Get some sleep," he said firmly. I nodded listlessly, and fell asleep by the motion of his fingers repeatedly stroking my hair.

**

* * *

Alright guys, we need some reviews. I'm not going to put a number down, but I would like to have some more. Please?**

**Now for our vote:**

**Should Anna**

**1.Move in with Jacob and explore life of living with him. (Room for tons of fluff)**

**2.Date Night: Victoria and Embry with Jacob and Anna (We get to know Victoria…Not the vampire! Plus some Jake/Anna fluff)**

**3.Guitar Playing (Jacob gives Anna his mother's guitar)**

**4.Another chapter at the Cullens' (We get to see the Cullens goof off.)**

**I'm going to use all of these ideas, I just need to know which one to use for the next chapter. But I'm going to leave you with a little thought: I might choose to have a time skip…this lovely pair are both sixteen, and only sixteen. I might have them skip ahead to about 21 in another few chapters. That gives me permission to put them in college and perhaps…(wedding bells). Hehe…Anyway, leave me a review!**

**You guys decide what happens next…The vote is key!**


	20. My Blue Heaven

**All right, I did some comboing since I couldn't decide which of all of your lovely votes to use. I'm sorry about the wait, but I kept trying to fight off the beast of Writer's Block. But, to make up for it, I wrote a monster long chapter…12 pages! So that, hopefully, will help compensate and earn your forgiveness.**

**I need ideas. I used two of them already. There might be a sequel besides the plan of making _Divine Intervention,_ Jacob's POV of it all. So ideas are helpful!**

**Anna: WOO HOO I love my life. I'm alive, I've got the pet I've never had, and I've got a boyfriend.**

**Jacob: Sounds like a good deal. **

**Anna: Oh yeah, disclaimer! I belong to Fall Out Guirl, and Victoria is REAL. So she doesn't belong to anyone except her Mom. And I guess she belongs to her real-life boyfriend, John. They're really sweet together **

**Jacob: And I with the rest of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Adam Lazzara and the other band members of Taking Back Sunday all exist. Their song, My Blue Heaven, belongs to them. Plus, The Academy Is…, though having not played, is real too. So they own themselves.**

**Anna: Alrighty then, I'm excited for this extra long chappie!**

**Jacob: Me too…Lots of good stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, Alice. Can't it wait?"

"Please, Anna? Jake's jaw will drop through the first floor and into the basement," Alice tempted. I sighed, leaning against the bathroom door. Why, you ask, am I hiding inside the bathroom? Well, it was all pretty simple.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella (much to my surprise) decided it was time to play human Barbie. And I had protested, violently. I had run down the stairs, trying to avoid the obviously faster vampires. It failed.

I had crashed into Emmett, and he had tried to catch me. However, he lost his grip since I was the fragile human, and I ended up tumbling over the side of the staircase. I had flopped onto the couch, on top of poor Jasper who had been minding his own business. He had stared at me like as though I had made a mess all over him, and then pointed me towards Carlisle's office.

Now, Carlisle wasn't home. And only Edward was inside, trying to find some CD of his. Lucky for me, he was the friendly vampire that had led me to the bathroom, and sealed me inside.

"Anna, we're giving you one minute to open this door. Or else, we'll call Jacob to come and dress you himself," Rosalie threatened from behind the door. I froze, shaking my head. Have my boyfriend dress me? There's no way he could just do that!

"Anna, honey?"

I choked on the air in the room, hearing his voice. I winced, squeezing my eyes shut. "Yes, Jake?" I answered. I could hear him chuckling from behind the thick door, and then the sound of him picking the lock.

"She's not undressed yet. Try to get her into this outfit, it's perfect for her!" I heard Alice whisper. He unlocked the door, and I was face to face with the angel who had been a part of my end.

"Hey, sweetie," he greeted, shutting the door behind him. I raised my eyebrows at him, shaking my head.

"Don't do this to me, Jake," I whispered, shuddering. I hugged onto the black hoodie that hung off my form, refusing to budge. He smiled, reaching his arm around my waist before I could even react.

His hands caught me as he slowly unzipped my hoodie. I made no sound, too shocked. He massaged my shoulders as he did this, kissing my cheek. The hoodie dropped to my feet, and he rested his hands on my hips. I was left in my short bedtime shorts and Bella's white tank top. He bent his head towards the side of my head, kissing my neck.

As soon as his lips lifted from my neck, he moved his mouth to my ear. "I think you can handle the rest. I'm going to turn my back, and I insist that you change within five minutes. If you don't, then we'll have to cancel going to Seattle with Victoria and Embry. I KNOW you would be upset if you missed Warped Tour," he lightly threatened. I groaned, grabbing the clothes from where he had set them on the vanity.

"Don't you DARE turn around, mister," I retorted, and he turned his back to me. I stared at his back for a few moments, and then slowly began to remove my clothing.

Alice had picked out an interesting outfit. I slid on a black short shirt, and it hung to my mid-thighs. It was a schoolgirl with some style sort of look, and it made my waist look slimmer. A green t-shirt with black hearts printed across was what I slid on next, and underneath it was a striped black and white long sleeves. To match were some black ballet flats with matching bows on top.

I slid on all of these articles of clothing, until I felt hands on my waist. Jacob stood behind me, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.

"Is this what you're wearing to our date tonight? Because I like it," he remarked. I shrugged, hugging onto his russet-skinned arm. He lightly tugged on my hair, pulling it out from under the clothes I wore. He tangled his fingers in it, stroking in a gentle pattern.

By the time he paused, I was leaning heavily against his shoulder. I felt him prodding me lightly in the side, chuckling. "Did that feel good?" he teased, scooping me up into his arms.

I automatically gripped onto his broad shoulders, laughing as he effortlessly carried me to the door. "Yes, it did. You should do that more often," I managed to say. He pressed his lips against my cheek before balancing me in one arm. His other arm swiftly opened the door, and then placed his arm back around me.

The Cullen sisters were all in various positions in the hallway. Alice was sitting with her back pressed against the wall, drumming her fingers on the floorboards. Bella stood beside the doorframe, her arms crossed. Rosalie had been pacing down the hall, her blond hair bouncing with each step.

Alice stood up, grinning. "Perfect! Now, I just want to add some curl to your hair. Rosalie, how much make up do you think?" she called. Rosalie appeared at her side, critiquing my face.

"Light brown eye shadow. And thin mascara, she is already pulling off a rocker girl look as it is. Thin lip gloss," Rosalie answered. She lifted my hand from Jake's shoulder, studying it.

"She can just have her cuticles looked at, but other than that, she's fine," she finished. Bella smiled, shrugging at her sisters.

"I mostly just help and do what they say," she remarked. Jacob lowered me to the ground, smiling.

"The first band plays in two and half hours, and we need at least an hour to drive. Embry and Victoria want to meet at 9:00 at the McDonald's in Port Angeles. Try to make it quick," he instructed the Cullen sisters.

Bella smirked, raising her hand in mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir!" she teased, and he swung his arms around as he marched down the stairs.

As soon as his footsteps faded down the hall, they turned to me. I shrugged, playing with a strand of my hair.

"So…any chance I can get out of makeup? I'm fine with the hair!" I offered, gesturing with the hair I was holding onto. Alice smiled, looking like a frightening, porcelain doll smack out of the horror movies.

"Oh, Anna, we have to do both. Bella, will you please fetch me the hair product?" Alice ordered. Bella disappeared and reappeared at her side, a small bottle in hand. Alice squirted a tiny bit in her hand, as Bella led us back to the bathroom.

Alice had me sit down on a white stool, and she began to delicately rub it into my hair. She reached for a brush, making swift yet gentle brush strokes throughout. I would have fallen asleep under the rhythmic strokes, but I was interrupted by the sound of the blow dryer.

Alice grabbed a round brush, twirling my hair on it as she dried the product in. By the time she was finished, I had shiny, big curls. I liked the look, and it was then that Rosalie took over.

Rosalie reached into her makeup case. She studied her color pallet for a moment, and then reached for a lovely, natural toned eye shadow. She lightly rubbed it on, and then applied a light, pink blush. She finished by having me stick out my lips. She applied a red lip-gloss, shiny and simple.

"Perfect. Jacob will be passed out on the ground from what I've done to you," she remarked, a grin on her lovely face. Alice snatched the tube of lip-gloss from her blonde sister, handing it to me.

"Reapply every couple of hours. Don't bring your jacket; it's an excuse for him to give you his," she instructed. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Any other tips?" I asked. Bella tapped her chin for a moment, trying to think of something most likely.

"Stand near the mosh pit. It's more likely that he'll have to hold you there, since he's all macho and wants to protect the lovely lady kind of thing," she said. Rosalie turned to her, raising her hand for a high-five.

"That's the conniving sister I knew you were!" she laughed. I shook my head at them, as Alice handed me my phone and cash.

"Let me go announce you!" she said, racing to the foot of the stairs. Rosalie and Bella exchanged glances, and called after her.

I began to walk down the hallway, at my slow, boring, and human pace. I enjoyed being human for the jokes. But I'll admit, on occasion, I'd really like to have their speed.

I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to find Edward standing there, a gentle smile across his lips.

"Jacob will be pleased," he remarked. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I hope he does. I'm wearing make up for that…werewolf," I replied. Edward chuckled, following quietly at my side.

"He's curious to see how the rest of you turned out. I'm guessing that Alice unleashed him upon you after I hid you?" he commented. I nodded, shaking my head.

"She's too cunning for her own good," I stated. He grinned, his perfect teeth glistening in the hallway.

"That she is. She got her Porsche out of me, and I figure that anything else she wants, she could easily get."

I laughed, remembering the yellow sports car that she had shown me. It was pretty cool, and I would drive that any day. That or the Vanquish…either one would make me pleased .

Edward smirked, racing down the stairs. "He's excited. See you in a few, sis!" he called. I shook my head, as I headed to the top of the staircase. I heard Alice shouting, and I turned my head down.

I didn't even get to take a step. Jacob was one moment staring at me with his jaw dropped, and then next with him running towards me. He swung me up into his arms, twirling me about. He looked like he wanted to kiss me, but the soft shine on my lips made him pause.

"It's okay," I reassured, winding my arms tight around his neck. He smirked, kissing me firmly on the lips. I released one hand, stroking his jaw tenderly.

He moaned from my touch against his heated skin, releasing me. He stared into my eyes, lowering me to the ground. I giggled, burying my head into his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding confused. Emmett let out a booming laugh, shaking his curly head.

"You've got lip gloss all over you. Don't tell me that you're reaching your feminine side, wolf boy!" he teased. Jacob hastily wiped his mouth, a deep red blush set across his face. The rest of the Cullens laughed, as I entwined my hand with his.

"Uh, are you ready for the concert?" he asked, staring at the ground. He looked so sweet, and for a moment, I wished that he could see how adorable he looked.

"I am," I replied. I walked over to Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. They all smiled at me, wide grins. Alice ran up to me, hugging me tight.

"Have fun! Remember, reapply the lip gloss every couple of hours," she whispered. I nodded, and as soon as she released, Bella replaced her.

"Call me later and tell me how it was. Alright?" she told me. I grinned, hugging her tight. Rosalie came and gave me a quick hug, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Perfect. You could almost be my twin," she said sweetly. Emmett hugged me quickly, sticking thumbs up at me.

"Get 'im, Shortie," he teased. Jasper nodded over towards me, Alice in his arms. Edward walked over to me, grinning.

"Do me a favor, will you? Get this signed for the collection, alright?" he asked, a pleading expression on his face. I rolled my eyes, hugging him around the waist for a second. He blinked, surprised.

"Whatever you say, _bro_," I said. He smiled, catching my drift. He patted my arm, shaking his head at me.

_I would have ruffled your hair, but Alice and Rosalie would have harmed me,_ he thought to me. I smirked, before Jacob came and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist.

I waved back at the Cullens as we walked outside. Jacob shut the door behind us, walking out to the Rabbit with me at his side. I kissed him on the cheek, which he paused in midstep.

"I don't care if I get your lip gloss on me," he muttered, catching me by the arm and pressing his lips against my lips. I eagerly returned his gesture, releasing my lips quickly and placing them against his ear as he moved his to my own cheek.

"Are you ready to go, or are we going to kiss our concert time away?" I teased. He chuckled, opening the passenger door for me. I slid inside, buckling my seatbelt as he shut the door. He quickly crossed in front of the car, winking at me before entering on the driver side. I smiled, and he quickly revved up the engine.

* * *

The trip to Port Angeles consisted of 'I Spy' and 'Would You Rather?'. We were laughing through the entire trip, all wonderful. Jacob opened the car door for me once we reached the McDonald's. I stepped out to be greeted by a tackled hug from Victoria.

"Hey! I'm so excited! We get to see TAKING BACK SUNDAY and THE ACADEMY IS… AT THE SAME CONCERT!" she screamed. We jumped up and down, grinning excitedly.

Embry and Jacob looked excited. Embry was a lot like Victoria, yet they were very different. Embry told me it was because he was optimistic, and that Victoria tended to be more pessimistic. They bickered, but they made up within the hour. Did I mention that she was his imprint?

Embry ran his fingers through his short hair, walking over to his love. Victoria cupped his cheek, stroking as she stared deep into his eyes. He looked dazed, as though he had forgotten who he was.

Was that how I made Jacob feel? Before I could even make another thought, he rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled, seeing him hunched over and his beautiful face snuggled close to me. I stroked his dark hair, nuzzling with my head on top of his. I steered us over to a bench, Embry and Victoria sitting beside us.

Embry had Victoria on his lap, chattering about the bands that were bound to perform. Victoria pulled out her Ipod, letting him reach for a headphone that they each took.

Jacob slid his head off my shoulder. It felt cold the moment that he lifted himself off, but he immediately replaced it with his arms wrapped around me. He shifted me to his lap, which he began to rub my shoulders.

I moaned, rolling my head back. His firm fingers pressed into each of my shoulders, warming and comfortable. I felt loose by the time he finished. Of course, by then he was planting kisses all over my cheeks and neck.

"Cut it out! The people around here will think we're nuts!" I begged. I knew the real reason was that I would lose control shortly. The longer he spent tormenting me, the sooner I would crack. And that would involve some inappropriate behavior on my part…

Jacob released me, letting me slide off to his side. He pouted, leaving me feeling guilty. See, I'm not thrilled with the idea of DPA. Also known as Display of Public Affection. He knew that, and danced around those borders every time that he was with me. Hello, that's why I blush so much!

Victoria came to my rescue, walking over to me with her hand entwined with Embry's. She looped her arm with mine; the two of us grinning like fools.

"Ready to go? First band starts in an hour, and Seattle is another half an hour away!" she urged. Embry grinned, shaking his head.

"You're obsessed, aren't you? We're going 'cause we like the music alright, but two you are addicted," he mused. I nodded my head, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"That's because we're music fanatics. I tend to like everything, but hey, rock is my forte," I said, slapping a quick high-five with Victoria. Jacob chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I swear, you two could pass up as sisters," Jacob remarked. Victoria and I exchanged glances, the two of us giggling.

"Did we forget to tell you? Our bad," Victoria said nonchantly. I shrugged, elbowing her in the side.

"We're twins. Fraternal," I said, winking. She suppressed laughter, the boys shaking their heads at us.

"One twin for each of us?" Embry teased, waggling his eyebrows. Jacob chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Sounds like a good deal. Mine's the cutest," he stated. I giggled, as he twirled me slightly around. Embry made a face, snatching Victoria into his.

"Not uh. Mine is," he argued. Victoria rewarded him with a chaste kiss on the lips, which he made a soft moan at. She grinned with satisfaction.

"We're fraternal, but we both are pretty dang cute!" I said, making puppy eyes. Victoria immediately copied my expression, the two of us laughing at each other.

Embry glanced around, strumming his fingers against Victoria's back. "Which car should we take? Quil said he's willing to pick up whichever one that we don't take," he said.

Jacob glanced longingly over at the Rabbit, and then back at Embry's Camaro. "The Rabbit's got enough room. That is, if you guys want to," he offered. Embry nodded, tearing his eyes away from his own car.

"Sure. Your car doesn't make embarrassing noises. Will you look at the Camaro later?" he mentioned. Jacob grinned, steering us towards his car.

"Sure, sure. Just admit I'm your favorite mechanic," he joked. Embry rolled his eyes, helping Victoria into the back seat.

"Fine, you're my favorite, fuzzy, overly obsessive with tools to the point where you forget to bathe mechanic," Embry retorted. I glanced up at Jacob, who stared aghast at his friend.

"That was once! When I was oh…_thirteen_! That's not a fair grudge!" he protested. I smiled as he opened the passenger door across from Victoria.

"It's okay, love. Just as long as you remember now," I soothed. He smiled as I slid inside, kissing me firmly on the lips.

"I bathe a healthy amount, Ann. Normal one to two times a day," he reassured. I grinned, kissing him briefly on the cheek before he shut the door. Within two minutes, we were speeding down the highway, on our way to the concert.

* * *

"Jacob, this is amazing!" I shouted, jumping up and down to the sound of bass guitar. Victoria was head bobbing along with me, Embry jumping as well.

Jacob swung me onto his back, so I could see the stage better. We were only a few feet away, courtesy of the gates. On stage, the ever-awesome Adam Lazzara **(A/N: Lead singer of Taking Back Sunday…He's about as sexy as Edward and Jacob…I'd take him, but I believe he's engaged…sniffles. Anyway, on with the fic) **sung, "Spin".

Adam spun the cord from the microphone around, bouncing his own head with each pause. I wanted to leap up on stage, to play along with the band so badly that it ached. The song ended quickly, with Adam standing there, panting.

Adam stood there, grinning. "Hey, how's everybody tonight??" he shouted out, pausing for a few moments to let the crowd scream. I was amongst the screaming, with Jacob letting out loud shouts.

"Alright, alright. Listen up. I got a call recently from the La Push Reservation not too far from here. Undiscovered talent I heard, and a really awesome boyfriend wanted to give his girlfriend the opportunity of a lifetime," Adam explained, and my heart stopped for a moment. What was going on?

"Lemme tell you, this guy is awesome. He told the guys and me about his girlfriend, Anna Collins, who was wicked on the guitar and that she would be here tonight. So, Anna, come on up here!"

I felt Jacob lift me up onto the stage. I gasped, staring out into the crowd. Jacob cheered the loudest, smiling lovingly at me. I blushed, walking over to Adam.

"Hey. We're up for our song, 'My Blue Heaven'. Our man, Eddie, is going to take a break so that you can play. Are you up to it?" he asked. I nodded, and he handed me the microphone for a brief second.

"I'm in. Thanks," I said, smiling at him. He winked, patting my back as he pointed me to Eddie.

I recieved a Fender Starcaster, gleaming under the stage lights. Eddie grinned, patting my shoulder. "It's a great guitar. Enjoy her!"

I grabbed Adam's shoulder for a brief second, whispering into his ear. Adam nodded his head, muttering a "Yeah. Sure, no problem."

"Alright guys, this one goes out to Jacob Black, for putting Anna up here," Adam shouted. I fingered the guitar for a second, holding my pick ready.

I strummed the beginning, receiving a nod from Matt Rubano. I got a nod from Matt Rubano!! I grinned, staring out at my boyfriend. Jacob gave me thumbs up, listening to the song. Adam began to sing, his voice as amazing as on the CD.

"_Two sides_

_Twist and then collide_

_You're calling off the guards_

_I'm coming through._

_Adulteress condition_

_On a spin cycled submission_

_You know sometimes it just feels better to give in._

_Is this all too familiar?_

_Does it happen all the time?_

_All the cards begin to stack up_

_Twisting heartache into fine_

_Little pieces that avoid an awful crime_

_Well, it's you I can't deny"_

Adam gestured for me to step up, and I came to play beside him. He clapped, leaning against my side.

"_Dull heat rises from the sheets_

_I'm both a patient boy_

_And well, a jealous man_

_A double standardized suspicion_

_Is remedy, oh, my blue heaven!_

_Sometimes it just feels better to give in."_

I followed the rhythm, backing off slightly for Adam's signature cord swing. He grinned, bobbing his head with each sound that I strummed.

"_Is this all too familiar?_

_Does it happen all the time?_

_All the cards begin to stack up_

_Twisting heartache into fine_

_Little pieces that avoid an awful crime_

_Well it's you I can't deny._

_We swing and we sway_

_As the tiny voices_

_My head starts to sing_

_You're safe child, you are safe_

_You're safe, child, you are safe."_

The song slowed down, as Matt began. I picked up right after him, the chords blending like a lullaby. Adam came around to me, swinging his arm around my shoulders as a friendly gesture.

"We swing and we sway As the tiny voices

_My head starts to sing_

_You're safe child, you are safe._

_You're safe child you are._

_Safe._

_Safe._

_You are._

_Safe ohhh"_

My hair bounced with each pound that came from Mark's drums. I grinned, my fingers dancing across the strings. I was living my dream! And Jacob gave it to me…I owe him bit.

Adam was pacing across the stage, occasionally jumping from Mark's drum set. His hands were precise in twirling the cord, occasionally putting himself in his common "chokehold".

"_We swing and we sway_

_As the tiny voices_

_My head starts to sing_

_You're safe child, you are safe._

_Am I coming through?_

_Is this all too familiar?_

_Does it happen all the time?_

_I'm just asking you to hear me_

_Could you, please, just once just hear me?_

_More than anything_

_You wanted to be right._

_Still, it's you. _

_You._

_It's you I can't deny._

_It's you I can't deny."_

The song came to a finish, me ending it with the final chords. Adam shouted loudly into the microphone, coming over to hug me for a second. I inwardly screamed; my practical hero of rock was hugging me!

"Thank you, Anna. You've got yourself a lucky boyfriend," he said. I blushed, glancing over at Jacob. He was cheering, though he looked slightly jealous of my contact with Adam. I can't blame him; I was hugging a rock star.

"Meet us at the South end of the concert hall. Security will let you and your friends in, just tell them Adam sent ya," Adam instructed. I grinned, nodding my head.

I walked down the steps of the stage, rushing into Jacob's waiting arms. "OH MY GOD, THANK YOU!" I screamed, showering him with kisses. He laughed, holding me tight as he spun me around.

"You were awesome," he complimented. "The stage lights made you look beautiful." He added. I blushed, hugging onto his warm side. Victoria and Embry ran up to me, looking thrilled.

"What did Adam say to you during that hug?" she demanded. I grinned, my friends' attention all on me.

"He wants to meet up afterwards. He said I could bring you all with me," I said. She screamed, jumping up and down.

"You're kidding me! You are flippin' kidding me!" she shouted, dancing around. Embry chuckled, as we began to weave our way out of the crowd. Some band that we weren't so fond of was next, and I had a promise to keep.

Jacob kissed me firmly on the lips, nuzzling my head. "I love you," he said. I held onto his hand that had tightened around my waist.

"No, I love you. You got the best band in the country to have me play on stage with them. And I get to meet them afterwards! I owe you," I retorted. He sighed, grinning mischievously.

"All you've got to do is just love me. My reward already is just enough," he mumbled, pleased.

Yeah, that had to be the best date of my life.

* * *

**Anna: Do us a favor? I rocked out, but I need to know if I've got fans.**

**Jacob: Review, please? Give some ideas for our lovely writer, if you could. Thanks!**


	21. Comfortable

**Hey readers! I know it's been a little while, but an update is an update. I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, so I'd like to ask for a few more…please?**

**Anna: We have clones to give out! Drum roll, please!**

**Edward: (bangs on drums)**

**Anna: Thank you. Clones go out to IamOfficallyDazzled, bmw72792, Kristin, IntoTwilight, SuffocatingUnderWordsofSorrow, and josben. Thank you all!**

**Jacob: And the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer, along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! So…how about we get the story started. Hit it, Jacob!**

* * *

I crossed my arms, my head bowed in the direction of the floor mats. It was too much, there was no way I would be able to enter that house.

We, as in Jake and I, had pulled up in front of my abandoned house. I had lived there for a short few months, just Dad and I. But he was dead now, and every inch of that house held a memory of him, not matter the short time.

Jacob held onto my head, his unwavering gaze on me. "Do you want me to go in and get your things? I can make it quick, just tell me what you need," he offered. He looked hurt to see me upset, that he could do nothing to help me.

I shook my head, blinking back the levee that held my tears. "I can do it…Just stay with me, okay?" I whispered. He nodded, getting out to open my door. I sat there, shaking as I lifted the hood of my raincoat over my head. Jacob wore a t-shirt and jeans, the coat unnecessary to him.

He opened my door; his arms stretched and ready to hold me. I slid out, my black converse squishing against the muddy grass. I reached for Jacob's hand, which he gladly entwined mine with his. Slowly, we walked up the front steps of the path.

I made no sound, focusing instead on the tiny cracks within each stepping-stone. Jacob kept glancing at me, to make sure I hadn't broke down. I squeezed his hand tight as we reached the door. I slid my key out of my pocket and into the lock, twisting it.

We entered the front hallway, the tile slippery from the rain that we brought in. I started to shake off my coat, but Jacob removed it. He's such a kind, respectful gentleman when he wants to be.

I didn't want to switch on the lights. The moment that I entered the kitchen, I imagined the morning that I had made up with Jacob. The morning that Dad had burnt himself trying to make bacon, the silly bantering that had gone on between us. Homework help in the evenings when the algebra was about to drive me nuts. I closed my eyes, fighting harder than ever. Why did he have to leave me?

I felt Jacob's warm arms wrapping around me. I gripped onto one of them, as tight as I could. I was shaking like mad, my anger and sadness combined. Jacob tried to hold me still, supporting my weight.

"Let's go upstairs," I finally said, leading the way. He shifted his embrace down to just my hand, so that I could walk. I headed up the staircase, and then up to the bedrooms.

I first entered my room, grabbing a suitcase from under my bed. I began to stack most of my clothes inside, followed by some CDs and personal possessions. I placed my Mom's old jacket and her jewelry box inside as well. That was all I had left of her. I grabbed my favorite books, the only ones that mattered to me. Jacob glanced over at me for a moment before packing my art stuff into it's own case.

He paused for a moment, and I turned to see him. He was smiling, holding onto a book. I walked over to him, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He chuckled, holding up my photo album. The picture he was talking about was of me holding the hose by my old inflatable pool, back in Florida. I had been four years old.

"You were adorable when you were little!" he cooed, turning another page. He skipped ahead a few pages, seeing me as a preteen. I had quite the fanatic of music even then, and he stared at one particular page.

A boy with dark brown hair that hung in his blue eyes stood there, his arm around me. We were posing in front of Bay Walk, a popular hang out for teenagers that had a movie theater and mini shopping center. I had practically lived in the downtown scene.

"Who's that?" he questioned, turning his gaze towards me. I gulped, staring at the picture. It was so long ago, yet it still hurt me to remember that face.

"That was Matt," I choked, staring at the face of my long gone best friend. Jacob realized the affect it had on me, and shut the book. He set it inside my suitcase, and quickly ushered me to my bed.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't mean-" he began, but I silenced him with a finger against his lips. He paused, staring at me worriedly.

"It's not your fault," I reassured. He sighed, motioning for me to come to him. I squirmed into his lap, my head resting back against his warm chest. I took deep breaths, letting myself get carried off into a world where all I had to do was focus on the person who healed me.

"They all still love you. Even though they were taken too soon, they all still care," he said. I raised myself from myself from leaning back. I turned around so I could face, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How would you know? I'm the reason for all of their deaths!" I protested. Jacob snatched his hand off my waist and held onto my chin. I was forced to look into his eyes, which smoldered with frustration and yet softness.

"No, you are not. You did not create the illness within your mother. You did not drive the car that killed Matt. You did not murder your father. You had nothing to do with them!" he said firmly.

I shook my head violently. "Yes, I did! I wasn't good enough for my Mom; I didn't deserve her! Matt shouldn't have died; it should have been me! Dad…he died because that witch was after ME! It is me!" I cried. I pulled myself against Jacob, crying fresh tears into his shoulder. His hand rubbed my back, and he whispered apologies and reassurances into my ear.

"Anna, you have to stop blaming yourself. All of those situations did not directly involve you. Love, why can't you see that nothing is your fault? It wasn't even your fault when Agitha was after you," he retorted, his fingers still stroking warm patterns against me. "It was my fault, actually." He added darkly.

I knew it was useless to argue with him; he was right nine times out of ten. I instead, rested my head on his broad shoulder, closing my eyes. He cradled me against him, his breath just soothing to me. How did I get so lucky? Despite all of the pain in my life, I had been tossed a lifeline, a way to heal.

"I love you," I whispered, hugging as tight as I could onto him. He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. I felt him shift me from our awkward position into me lying across my bed. I rested my head on top of his lap, and he reached for a blanket to wrap around me.

I held onto the edge of the blanket with one hand, pulling it to me. As soon as I was comfortable physically, I wasn't quite yet emotionally.

I reached my hand up to his face, catching his cheek. He closed his eyes, sighing in delight. I smiled, gently pulling his face down. He was surprised at first, narrowing his eyebrows. I giggled inwardly; he was innocent enough to not realize what I was doing until I had my lips were pressed against his.

Kissing Jacob was like heaven. Every time that his hands touched me, they felt like fire that did not burn. A strange, tingling feeling. His arms always captured me in his embrace, which I was pleased to rarely have to leave. His lips were softer than his toned body, as tender as an inexperienced child's. He always started so innocent, and then he would grow more passionate, using his charm to work his way further.

We ended up having to rip each other off, gasping for air. He stared at me wide-eyed before shifting so that he was lying beside me. My hands found themselves in his hair, stroking the dark strands. His dark curtain was softer than the most rare satin; the straight locks beautiful at even sight.

Jacob was fingering my necklace that he had given me. Never had I removed it, only when I showered so I would not damage it. But every time before I did, I had him remove it. It was his job, since he had promised me.

"Anna?" the angel asked. I lowered my eyes from his hair to his eyes. They gleamed at me, questioning me.

"Yes?" I whispered, dropping my hands to his shoulders. He paused for a moment, trying to breathe. Moments like this allow me to remember that he too experienced these hard to restrain emotions.

"Are you going to be okay? I'm here for you, but let me know if you're hurting, and why," he said quietly. I kissed his cheek, nuzzling my head against his.

"I will be. I know I can count on you, Jake," I murmured. He nodded slightly, smoothing my hair away from my face before planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I groaned, causing him to pull back.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he questioned frantically. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He stared at me, as confused as a penguin in New Port Beach.

"You keep tempting me," I replied. He grinned, repeating the gesture. I shuddered, my hands shaking. He grinned, sitting us up. I sighed, staring at my suitcase.

"I'm going to go get some paperwork and stuff from my Dad's room. I'll be back in a few minutes," I stated. He nodded, kissing the palm of my hand before releasing me.

I walked through the hallway and into the room. I felt tears blur my vision, but I hastily pushed them aside. I had to handle the tears properly.

I grabbed a blue file from the one shelf in the room. My records were inside of it, all necessary. He had placed my birth certificate and my license records inside, with some other certificates as well.

I snagged that and some cash from a jar he had left behind. He had labeled it for emergencies, and I had to take from it. I grabbed one of his throw blankets and hat before running to my room.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and slammed into Jacob. He caught me in his arms, adjusting me so I could stand. I wanted more than anything to get out of that house and never return.

Jacob placed the last of the items inside my suitcase, grabbing it and my art supply case. He carried those with ease out to the Rabbit, with me behind. I stared back at the house, clutching onto my key. I ran to the passenger side of the Rabbit, opening the door and throwing myself inside. I slammed the door shut, staring at the gauges.

Jacob was inside within seconds, his hands working to turn on the car. He reached for my hand, squeezing it in his. I faintly returned it, and we zoomed off to his house.

I never returned to the house where I had once lived.

* * *

I plopped on the couch, closing my eyes. This was comfortable, and comfortable was exactly what I needed.

I wore my short pajama shorts with a black t-shirt and Jacob's freshly washed and worn once by him hoodie was on me. I had him wear it for half an hour before I put it on, and he laughed at me when I told him that it kept his scent on it for me.

"Cozy now?" he called from the hallway, walking towards me. I nodded, smiling as I hugged onto the extremely loose sleeve. Jacob shook his head at me, grinning as he came to sit on the edge of the couch.

I moved over so that he could lie beside me, squirming until I was comfortable against his chest. He had changed out of his jeans and t-shirt combination and into long boxers and…wait, nothing!

I fingered his toned chest, shocked. He was just wearing his boxers! He frowned, staring at me as I sat there, breathless.

"What, what is it?" he asked. I moved my mouth, but no words came out. I fought the control that I was losing to not drool at the sight. When I meant to say, "Your muscles" it came out "Ahh mahhh…"

He chuckled at me, kissing my forehead. "You're too adorable for your own good," he teased. I nodded mindlessly, before breaking my complete focus on his abs.

"Mmmm it's warm," I said, curling up into the crook between his shoulder and arm. I rested my hands against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his skin. It was gentle despite his muscle, and yet I knew it had a greater strength than it let on.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jacob asked. He lowered his lips to mine, leaving me breathless and light-headed.

"A lot more than before," I mumbled, dropping my head onto his shoulder. He laughed, his stomach bouncing with each sound. He was absolutely perfect for me.

"I bet. Is there any way I can make you more comfortable?" he questioned, narrowly watching me. I shook my head, craning my neck to see his face.

"No. Let's go through the list, shall we?" I teased, his groan jokingly loud. "Let me finish! You carried my stuff inside. You packed it. You kissed me. You made sure that I was in comfortable clothing. You kissed me. You wore your jacket around so that I could have you right with me. You kissed me. You promised me a surprise later. And, once again, YOU KISSED ME."

He was laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall off the couch. Which would not be good, because I would get dragged with him.

"I think I'm pretty comfortable. Wouldn't you agree?" I added. He nodded, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Yes, ma'am. And I'll make sure you always are, master!" he joked. I whipped out of his embrace, sitting on top of him.

"Okay. Can I make you comfortable?" I asked. He stopped, staring up at me. He mumbled a yes, and I winked down at him.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. He did as told, with no doubts. I grinned, and reached for his chin. I slowly began to dance my fingers across it and his stomach.

He burst out laughing, shaking his head. "NO, NO! S-STOP HAHA TICKLING HAHAHAHA ME! ANNAHAHAHA!" he screamed. I giggled at the sight, my Jake rolling around helplessly as I assaulted his tickle spots.

"NOO!" he yelped, and I felt a huge weight shift. He rolled over on top of me, his hands pinning my wrists together. I stared up at his malicious, planning brown eyes.

"Aww Jake you wouldn't do that to me!" I begged. He shook his head mercilessly. I gasped, laughing to the point of tears.

His fingers reached every single tickle spot I had. From my stomach to my lower back, he managed to find every one and use his powers against me!

I managed to convince him to stop after ten minutes straight. He collapsed next to me, and we both feebly held onto each other.

"Jake?" I mumbled, stroking his hair. He lifted his head, waiting patiently. I smiled faintly at the sight before kissing his jaw.

"I'm sleepy…" I felt his strong arms lift me off the couch. I curled up against his chest, and I was vaguely aware that he was taking me to go to his room.

He lowered me onto his bed, tucking the blankets around me. I was afraid for a moment that he would leave me there, alone. I grabbed onto his russet-skinned hand, clasping tight. He stared down at me, smiling.

"Don't go…stay with me…"I muttered. His body weight shifted onto the bed, and his forever heated arms wrapped around me.

"I love you, Anna. Go to sleep now." And I did as he asked.


	22. Relatives?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I thought I'd throw a little twist at you. Anyway, I'm trying to update more often. I figure that I will finish with a few more chapters, maybe three. I'll then turn to write _Divine Intervention_, Jacob's POV that is harmonious with Call of the Wild. **

**Anna: Time for our famous clone handouts! Clones go out to xShatteredxGlassx, Sierra Jade Faerie, hypersquirrelzatemasocks, and Grace. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Jacob: Hey, guess what? Our author is going to give out the coolest thing! See, if you give her a good idea for the next chapter, she'll dedicate the very last chapter to you! A dedication!**

**Anna: So send us some reviews with great ideas! If she uses it, you get a dedication!**

**Jacob: Now for our disclaimer: I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna:And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

A ringing sound came muffled from my purse

A ringing sound came muffled from my purse. I had to lightly push on Jacob's arm so I could reach for it. He smirked from under his closed eyelids, tightening his grip. I groaned, pushing him a little harder.

"Jake, let me answer the phone!" I hissed. He chuckled, releasing me enough for me to answer. I grabbed my phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I called. The familiar voices of Bella and Alice filled my ears, the two greeting me simultaneously.

"Hi Anna!" they chorused. I laughed, leaning back against Jacob's chest. He sat up slightly, narrowing his eyebrows. "Who is it?" he mouthed to me, and I held up one finger in response. He rolled his eyes, getting up to go get dressed.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked. Alice groaned, and I could have sworn that she had crossed her arms on the other line.

"The ceiling, like usual. Wow, you're in for a treat…" she suddenly said. Bella gasped, her voice sounding surprised.

"Anna, get over here right now! Alice has just had a vision about you!" she said quickly. I frowned, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Bella, what's going on? What vision? What's it about?" I questioned. Of course, the minute that I began questioning, they had already hung up. I rolled my eyes, shutting the phone.

Jacob walked in the doorway, sliding a t-shirt on over his defined muscles. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes, coming to sit beside me. I leaned towards him, his lips connecting with mine.

"What's going on?" he asked me once he had finished. I stood up, walking to the closet that we now shared. I reached for a hanger that held my favorite 'Taking Back Sunday' shirt. I had gotten it at the concert, and all of the band members' signatures were across it. I slid a yellow tank top on underneath the blue shirt, my blue jeans on my legs. I slid on my black ballet flats, all done quickly.

"We need to get to the Cullens' home. Alice had a vision about me," I said. Jacob was ready in an instant, his fingers twirling the keys to the Rabbit. I quickly brushed my hair before grabbing his hand. We rushed past a confused looking Billy.

"Where are you two going?" he called. Jacob turned around, grabbing his wallet. I patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"To the Cullen's. One of them had a vision about Anna," he replied. Billy frowned, crossing his arms from his wheelchair.

"I don't like you going over there, Jacob. You better watch yourself," he scolded. Jacob rolled his eyes, shaking his head at him.

"Sure, sure. I'll do that," he mumbled, grabbing my hand tighter before leading us out the front door. We ran down to the garage, getting inside the Rabbit fast.

* * *

I ran up the doorsteps, Jacob in tow behind me. I nearly slipped trying to run across the wet driveway, but Jacob managed to catch me. I was about to knock the door, but Alice stood there, smiling at me.

"I was about to knock," I stated. She rolled her eyes, tapping at her head.

"Physic. I obviously saw that you were coming," she retorted. I laughed, walking inside. Jacob placed his hand lightly on the small of my back, keeping behind me.

Bella was seated on the couch, her head bent downwards as she read a book. I figured it was Wuthering Heights, for the thousandth time. She smiled and waved, running over to me. Edward had been pacing on the other side of the room, his hands running repeatedly through his bronze hair.

"Good, you're here," he said, walking to me. He paced his hands on my shoulders, staring inquisitively into my eyes.

"Do you know?" he asked, curiosity like a child clear across his face. I frowned, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Do I know what? Can someone PLEASE try to keep me in the loop?" I complained. Jacob laughed, kissing my cheek with a swift movement.

"Welcome to the club. We've got jackets," he joked. I snorted, elbowing him in the side. I pulled at his jacket that I wore, shaking my head.

"Yes, I know that. I received mine a few weeks ago," I teased. He chuckled, walking over to the reading Bella.

Edward bit his lip, a little venom trickling out. I giggled, staring at the vampire that had grown to be like a brother to me.

"Got a little something there," I whispered, gesturing to the venom. He grabbed a little napkin from the small coffee table, wiping his lips. I grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"That's better. What's going on?" I asked. He smiled, glancing over at Jacob for a brief moment. Jacob suddenly stood up from talking to Bella, walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tight before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Be safe, okay?" he requested before walking back over to Bella. I frowned, turning to my vampire friend. Edward held out his arm to me, which I looped my with his in a manner that was reserved often for kindergarteners.

We walked out to the yard, Edward walking at a human's pace for me. My sneakers squeaked from underneath the grass. Edward glanced over at me, his expression looking…worried? He never truly showed such feelings around anyone except Bella, and I had heard that from her.

"What is it?" I asked. He released my arm, leading me to bench in the backyard. He sighed, looking up at me with wide topaz eyes. It was hard to believe that he had been made into a vampire with the innocence that he held. If it were not for his inhuman features, he would be like any other seventeen-year-old boy.

"Alice had vision. Of…you and me. We had been in scene, just like now. And…you had been calling me your grandfather of sorts. I…I researched it, and you're a descendant of my cousin. We're related, though distantly," he explained.

I gasped, staring at him. I already considered him to be like a brother, but we're actually related? I threw my arms around his solid chest, hugging him tightly.

"Wow! That's…amazing! Wait, how are we related?" I asked. He smiled, pleased with my reaction. He hugged me back, gently since I was the human. And he carried the potential of crushing my bones without any effort on his part.

"My cousin, Catherine, had married a young man by the name of Howard Collins. From there, they had sons that ended up leading to you. So, we're distantly related. I would have been some sort of great-great uncle," he said proudly. I smiled, releasing him as I scooted back to my end of the bench.

"That's just amazing…So, wait? Is it possible that I inherited some traits from the Masen side of the family?" I questioned. He tapped his sculpted chin thoughtfully, almost as amazing as the Thinker.

"It's possible. Catherine was a talented pianist like myself," he replied. I grinned, drumming my fingers against the bench.

"Ha, you're not conceited at all! I'm a guitarist and an artist. Does that count for anything?" I offered. He flashed a teasing grin, pretending to consider it.

"I suppose. How fast did you learn those chords?" he asked thoughtfully. I held up my fingers, tapping each as I counted off time.

"About a year. I did a chord every few weeks," I explained. He raised his eyebrows before standing up.

"Well, since you know your music, how about I teach you a little piano? From the Masen side of the family," he offered. I grinned, following in suit.

"Alright, Grandpa," I teased. He rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his thick hair.

"I prefer that you think of me as a brother rather than a grandpa. It makes me feel old," he reprimanded. I giggled, shaking my head at him.

"Okay, that works for me, Big Brother," I corrected. He smiled, leading me back to the house.

"Much better," he replied. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a casual manner. I stared straight ahead, thinking for a few moments about the whole family concept.

My question was this: how did I get these green eyes? My dad didn't have them, nor did my mother. The only relative of mine that shared my bizarre eye color were my great-great-great aunt, Elizabeth.

"Edward, what color eyes did you have before your change?" I asked. He smiled, flicking my nose with his other hand.

"My eyes, sister, were the same exact as yours." He answered. I grinned, hugging onto his side.

"Really? Now I know where I get it from!" I cheered. He seemed pleased by my discovery, as he opened the door for us.

As soon as we entered, he dropped his arm from around my shoulders. "Your Jacob is an extremely jealous man. He wasn't pleased when I requested to see you alone," he whispered. I giggled, shaking my head.

"He's crazy. I wouldn't ever get with my supposed distant uncle! That's just weird!" I protested. Edward nodded, as he gently pushed me towards the stairs.

"Yes, yes. But he still does worry about you. Speaking of worrying, did you get my CD signed?" he asked. I grinned, fumbling with the hoodie's pockets. I withdrew the CD, handing it to him.

"I did. And I even got a signed guitar from Matt Rubano," I said. Edward smiled, leading me to his room. We entered the room, me plopping onto his enormous couch.

"Got any good music?" I called, as he placed his CD amongst his shelved collection. He grabbed a step-ladder, climbing up to the top of the shelves. He drummed his fingers against the steps that he was leaning against, staring down at me.

"Name a band," he ordered. I frowned, trying to think of one that I didn't have, but wanted to hear. He grinned suddenly, pulling a CD swiftly off the shelf. He slid it into his massive sound system, and ran back over to the couch. He fingered the volume, cranking it up loud.

A beach-boys kind of sound came out as he pressed play. Come to think of it, I was bobbing my head slightly to the strange tune.

"What is this?" I asked, frowning as I bounced up and down. He chuckled, turning the volume down.

" 'A Punk' by Vampire Weekend," he answered, a grin on his face from his joke. I laughed, as I heard a knock at the door.

Jacob stood in the doorway, looking oddly uncomfortable. "Um…Anna? Can you explain why Alice called us over here? The freaky psychic keeps telling me about how we're going to end up…" he said, glancing over his shoulder for her.

I laughed, motioning for him to join us. "Really cool news. Edward is my great-great uncle!" I exclaimed. Jacob smiled, seating himself at my other side.

"That's good news," he said, interlacing his fingers with mine. I glanced over at Edward, who had shifted slightly.

Go on. Kiss him to prove to him that you're his. He doesn't really believe it right now…

_Thanks, Edward._

_Anytime._

I grabbed Jacob's chin, pulling his lips down to mine. I crushed myself hard against him, and he seemed shocked at my movement. I smiled against his lips, stopping to kiss his nose. I released him, sitting up straight.

Jacob ended up falling back against the couch, mumbling to himself.

Edward looked like he was about to burst out laughing. _I said kiss him, not suffocate him with your lips!_

I stuck my tongue out at him, scrunching my nose. _He wouldn't have realized it if I hadn't done that. And I have to make him breathless sometimes. I'm sure Bella does that to you quite frequently._

He chuckled, sighing. _All the time. When she opens her wings is when it's the most spectacular sight. I call her my Angel, but in truth, she looks more like an angel when she does that than ever._

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I squealed. If Edward could blush, he would be beet red. He rubbed his feet together like a bashful child, his topaz eyes dancing.

"What's so sweet?" Bella's voice called. She ran in, tackling Edward on his side of the couch. He looked pleased at the sight, pulling her down so that she was lying on top of his chest.

"You," he whispered to her. She smiled lovingly at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Her fingers toyed with his bronze hair, seeming to muse it up more. I was distracted quickly from their moment.

Jacob's arms wound around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I took his hand from where it was holding onto me and began to play with his fingers. He narrowed his eyebrows, seeming surprised at my movement.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He took my chin into his opposite hand, cupping it. For a moment, I felt as though my face had been made to fit into his shoulders, his hand. Even underneath his chin felt like a sanctuary.

"Thinking about how darn right that imprinting stuff is," I said, gazing up at him. He kissed my forehead, and then each of my cheeks. I thought I was about to pass out from the touch, but that clearly wasn't it. He had to breathe on me, the scent of even his breath was wonderful! Mm…mint…

"Anna!"

I shook my head, staring up at Jacob. He looked at me, worried. I had fallen to the side of the couch, my hands still clutching onto his one. I felt two other pairs of eyes on me, and I glanced over to see Bella and Edward shaking from laughter.

"Are you…swooning?" Jacob asked, his curiosity not innocent anymore. I mumbled something, and he stared at me.

"Come again?" he teased, his hand shifting to cup his ear.

"You…your touch is paralyzing…" I managed to say. He grinned, helping me to sit back up.

"Glad to hear it. Now you know how I felt a few moments ago," he explained. I sighed, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Okay…But seriously, that wasn't fair. You make me collapse all the time," I pouted. Jacob shrugged, easily coming across as smug.

"I may do that…I just have that effect on you," he assured me. I stretched up to him, pressing my lips against his ear before whispering into it,

"You always do."

* * *


	23. Jay

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, but I had to get some ideas. Speaking of which, thank you Alyssa for the idea! I really appreciate it! **

**I have a note for you all to read at the end. So take a look at it in the end!**

**Anna: Alrighty then, time for me to share the lovely clones! bookcrazy137, sospecial (), and Grace. Thanks you guys!**

**Jacob: Time for the disclaimer. I belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the rest of the Twilight characters.**

**Anna: And I belong to Fall Out Guirl! Wow, this chapter sure is fluffy!**

**Jacob: Literally. Enjoy!**

"Anna, I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on, Jake! Pretty please!"

"Don't give me that pout! Aw, Anna, don't!"

I giggled; hugging onto what I presumed was Jacob's arm. He chuckled, and I felt his hand pat my hair in response. Why exactly am I telling you that I 'guess this' and 'felt that'? Well, I'm sure you'd love to know.

The minute that I opened my eyes opened this morning, I was blindfolded. And guess who had the pleasure of doing this to me? If you guessed Edward, you're completely off. If you guessed Jacob, well, brownie points for you!

He had attempted to dress me, which had resulted in my protesting. Besides, we're sixteen. I figured that I'd like to keep my decency at least until our relationship was further along.

Then again, soul mates can't really move much further along. But he wanted me to keep myself, and he wanted to keep himself. So until the day rolls by that we're ready, we're sticking to the clean slate.

Jacob had actually picked out my clothes for me. I found it sweet of him, and he knew exactly what I wanted. He told me that it was my denim jeans and Rise Against t-shirt with the red tank underneath. I had shrugged at that, with no problems. He knew my wardrobe at least.

Then came my biggest dilemma. My hair. Thus leading us to where we are now.

"Jake, I look like a puff ball every single morning. Can I PLEASE take this off to do my hair?" I begged. Jacob must have shook his head, because he quickly corrected himself.

"No. Besides, it looks fine. I like your hair right now," he reassured. Or at least tried to.

I groaned, my hands curled into fists. I honestly knew that he had no possibility of-

"Anna, don't ruin the fun. I know you just brush your hair anyway," he said. He paused for a second, and I could tell he was embarrassed for a brief second. "I could even do that for you…" he mumbled.

I smiled, reaching my hands blindly for him. I fumbled to find his shoulders, grimacing. They were huge! How on Earth could I miss them? Stupid blindfold.

I finally found his shoulders, stroking them with my fingers. I heard his breath catch, and I inwardly danced at the reaction he presented.

"Fine. You can do it," I gave in, trying not to sound too reluctant. "But make me look good!"

He laughed; leading me to what I hoped was a chair or foot of the bed. "I'll make you look fabulous," he teased in an extremely feminine voice. I slapped his arm before hearing him chuckle, giggling a little myself.

I heard him scrambling to find my brush, and I shook my head. How is he going to pull this off? He must have found it, because I felt him sit behind me. Next thing I knew, he was running the brush through my tangled mess.

He kept running the strokes through, rhythmic and gentle. I could feel his fingers pausing to touch it, but just quick so he could continue. If I were a cat, I would have been purring by now.

He finished quickly, and I knew he was done by the remaining stroking of his fingers. I wish I could see, because I would have turned around and tackled him into a kiss.

"Beautiful," Jacob whispered. I smiled; kissing him firmly on what I hoped was his cheek. He made no comment, only a soft sigh.

"Can I take it off now?"

"No."

I sighed, and I slid on my shoes. I rested my hands on my hips, glaring at the darkness.

"Alright, explain this, genius! Tell me, how am I getting around?" I questioned, triumphant. Well, I didn't think about the next thing…

I felt his muscled arms scoop me up, cradling me against his broad chest. I groaned, crossing my arms.

"Not fair," I muttered. He laughed, kissing me on the cheek as he slid his lips down across to mine. I melted under his touch, and I knew he was using it to distract me. He released me when I got the feeling that we were nearing Billy.

"Have fun, kids!" I heard him yell. Jacob had just chuckled, and I heard him open the door and shut it. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, giving in. It can't be that bad, right?

I reluctantly slid off of him when it was time to get into the car. I clung my arms around his neck, pulling his head down to mine. I kissed him firmly on the lips, which he returned easily with smooth perfection.

"It's not too far of a drive. Just into town," he explained, shutting the car door. He let me hold onto his hand while he drove, like our usual gesture.

He pulled over into what I guessed was a parking lot. He kissed my forehead once, squeezing my hand before releasing it.

"You're gonna love it. I'll be right back," he explained. I sighed, crossing my arms. He chuckled before climbing out of the car. I traced drawings on the window, drumming my fingers against it. I wondered what exactly had been going through Jacob's mind when he decided to blindfold me, but nonetheless, I waited.

I heard the car door open, followed by the sound of sniffing. I pressed my back against my door, shocked.

"JACOB! Get out of your wolf form, we're in public!" I scolded. But that wasn't exactly a wolf that was sniffing.

"Take off your blindfold, Anna," Jacob ordered. I slid off the fold, gasping at the sight. I had the sweetest boyfriend in the universe.

A russet puppy stared at me. He had oversized ears and a wide brown eyes. He looked like he was on constant hyper mode, by the way he wagged his tail and panted his tongue. He was absolutely adorable!

"JAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I squealed. The puppy leapt from his arms to on my lap. Jacob slid inside the car, shutting the door. I was assaulted by the licks of the puppy, which left me gasping for air.

"He likes you!" Jacob cooed, as the puppy settled down. He curled up on my lap, closing his big brown eyes and resting his head against my chest. I stroked his fur, amazed. He looked like a tiny version of Jake in his wolf form!

"He does…Thank you," I said, motioning for Jacob. He smirked, leaning over and kissing me firmly on the lips. He was about to press deeper, but I released.

"Not now, mister! We have a child in front of us," I scolded, smiling at the now dozing puppy. Jacob groaned, realization slapping him across the face.

"That pup is going to think he's a little boy, Anna," he said. I grinned, planting a kiss on the top of the puppy's head.

"Of course. But I've got to name him first," I replied. Jacob stared at the puppy, as though it was obvious.

"Jake Junior," he prompted. I rolled my head, smacking his arm with my free hand that wasn't busy petting the dog.

"No! I call you Jake all the time, and he'd just get confused. How about something shorter? I'll call him Jay," I christened. The puppy, now known as Jay, lifted his head up from my lap. He recognized his new name.

"See, he likes it!" I assured. Jacob laughed, patting Jay's back.

"He does. How about we take him over to the pet store to get him the basics?" he offered. I nodded, stroking the pup's fur. Jay nuzzled his head against my arm, his eyes studying me with pure innocence.

"He's got that hidden mischievousness just like you," I remarked. Jacob grinned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I guess. But he doesn't have my dashing good looks or charm," he joked. I rolled my eyes, lifting Jay up so that he could look at me.

"I dunno. He's a pretty handsome puppy, and he's got the charm to make me want to hug him until he wasn't huggable anymore. Which clearly isn't possible," I retorted. Jay barked, as though to completely agree with me.

Jacob sighed, backing out of the parking space. "Sure, sure. Jay and I are equals. Right, little man?" he said, stroking the top of Jay's head. Jay licked his palm, before settling onto my lap.

As soon as we reached the pet store, Jacob ran over to my side of the car. He opened the door for me, prepared to catch the puppy in case he tried to run off. Jay was scooped up in my arms, and his head was resting against my shoulder.

Jacob smiled, kissing my forehead as we walked up to the building. "Do you like him?" he asked, as we began to walk down the aisles of the store.

I smiled, hugging Jay tight against me. "Like him? I love him!" I said. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Jake. Thank you," I added. Jacob grabbed a bowl and a few chew toys, holding them up to Jay.

"Do you like these, boy?" he offered. Jay sniffed the bowl, and immediately started gnawing on one of the toys. It felt as though he were saying "Perfect!".

"Sounds good," Jacob said, scratching Jay's head. The puppy nuzzled his hand before turning his attention to the likely: dog treats.

Jacob picked up a bag of treats followed by some soft food for Jay's teeth. We approached the counter with all of the necessary supplies. Food, toys, a collar with a leash, and shampoo. We figured that he didn't need us to get him a cage or bed since he would be with me most of the time.

Jacob paid for the items, despite my protesting. I had offered to pay since he had gotten me Jay, but he said that the puppy was free. So I allowed it, even though I had a feeling otherwise.

We ended up driving back home with all of the supplies, with Jay sleeping on Jacob's lap. Jacob pulled up in front of the house, Jay leaping across the seats and back onto me.

Jacob walked around and opened my door for the probably eighth time today, unleashing Jay upon the house. Jay leapt out onto the grass, his tail wagging as he raced around the yard. He paused a few times, sniffing the ground with interest. He would gaze up at me with wide eyes, almost asking me to come check it out with him.

"Yes, Jay, this is home," I said, and he burst off running to the front door. He pressed his paws against the screen, barking when I guessed he saw Billy. I scooped him up, blowing raspberries on his belly.

"Be a good boy for Billy, okay? That's right, Jay!" I cooed. Jay gave me his puppy smile before I set him back on the ground. He rushed to Billy's chair, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Billy patted Jay's head, a smile across his lips. "You picked a good one, Jacob. Very good dog," he remarked as Jay leapt onto his lap. The puppy curled up against Billy, his head resting against the older man's arm. I couldn't help but grin; this puppy was the sweetest thing on the planet.

Jacob walked into the kitchen, filling Jay's bowl with water. He set it down by the doorframe, calling Jay over. The puppy carefully crawled off of Billy's lap, as though he knew of Billy's disability. Jay then rushed over to the bowl, lapping up the water with pleasure.

I wrapped my arm around Jacob's waist, resting my head against his shoulder. Jacob seemed pleased, as he draped his arm across my shoulders.

" 'Mini Me' Jay good for you?" he questioned, as though he was double-checking. I smiled, resting my head beneath my real deal's chin.

"Perfect."

**Okay guys. First of all, I have _Divine Intervention_'s first few chapters written. It will get posted by Sunday, if not as soon as I've posted this. So read and review it for me, please? I put a lot of work into it, and I have a feeling that Jake's POV will be important.**

**And for the sequel...I do have some ideas. But, I'd like to hear yours. There are only maybe two chapters left in this part...(there's a reason why I didn't mention too much on kids and marriage...Sequel, get it?) So that's it. I need your reviews with your ideas. If I don't get a lot, then I know to not make one. **

**So leave me some messages, okay guys? Thank you!**

* * *


	24. The Monthly List

**Okay, I got loads of reviews (thank you). However, many were complaining about me not updating. I'm terribly sorry. I've been either out of town, studying for tests (That was all of May), doing the last minute essays/projects (the teachers ALWAYS wait until the end), or having events (Graduation for my close friend…CONGRATS AARON!). So I'm terribly truly sorry.**

**Anna: Well, here's the final chapter to Call of the Wild 1. We'll have you know that there IS a sequel, and it has been drawn out. This just needs to be written down, which our author must do. However, she needs to catch up on Divine Intervention before she can pursue a 3rd story. **

**Jacob: Hey, but it will be up soon. There's 2 months now for her to write, and she'll have tons within the next week.**

**Anna: Anyways, time for our final clone toss-out.**

**Jacob: Clones go out to- foxxxxx44, bookworm2011, and forestte (). Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anna: And time for the annual disclaimer. I belong to Fall Out Guirl!**

**Jacob: And I belong to Stephenie Meyer. So long 'til the sequel!**

* * *

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

I felt Jacob's lips press against my cheek before shifting to my nose. I opened my eyes, staring into his dark orbs. He grinned, resting his hand against his cheek as he stroked my hair off of my face.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled, leaning up and kissing him firmly on the lips. He smiled against them, his other hand snaking around my waist to pull me closer. I slowly broke us apart, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I love you too," I stammered out, my voice shaking from the touch. Despite how long we have been together now, and considering the fact that he's seen and known everything about me, I still shake under the intensity of his actions and words. I lifted my fingers to his black hair, running my fingers through it. I giggled, feeling the long locks.

"Jake, are you growing your hair out? It's to your shoulders!" I questioned. He shook his head slightly, the strands falling in front of his face. I gently pushed them out of the way, my fingers lingering on his defined chin.

"Maybe. I know you like it when it's shorter than this," he remarked. I nodded, tilting my head before starting to pout.

"I guess I'll get it trimmed…just a little though. To my chin," Jacob said. He pushed his hair back, his hand roaming through mine.

"Oh yeah? I was thinking of getting mine cut really short…Maybe like Alice's!" I suddenly said. Jacob's eyes widened, his shock clear.

"That short? But I like your hair long!" he protested. I grinned, stroking his cheek.

"I was kidding, love," I retorted. He let out a sigh in relief, burying his head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on top of his. I felt his lips against my shoulder before feeling his heated cheek against my skin once again.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. He lifted his head slightly, me following his action as he sat up. I heard taps on the floor before feeling a thump on the bed.

Jay stood there, wagging his tail like a maniac. He raised his paws up, pushing Jacob's arm that was around my waist away. Before I could even complain, he had me pinned against the bed, assaulting me with dog 'kisses'.

"JAY! JAY! JAY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! HEY, CUT THAT OUT! JAY JAY YOU'RE THE BABY! DADDY IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I cried out. The little dog had the nerve to 'smirk' at me before lying down on Jacob's lap. I wiped my face, now coated with dog slobber. Jacob grinned, stroking the now calm Jay.

"Thanks for pulling the assailant off of me. I really appreciate that!" I mumbled sarcastically. Jay whimpered before coming to lie on my lap. Jacob leaned over towards me, as though he was going to kiss me. He was so close, and I closed my eyes in anticipation. Who really does kiss with their eyes open?

Just as I felt his breath against my lips, I felt something against my corner of my mouth. I gasped out my eyes wide open.

"EW! JACOB BLACK THAT WAS GROSS!" I shouted. Jacob grinned, drawing back. What exactly had he done? He had imitated the dog, licking my cheek. He burst out laughing, his chest rumbling with each resounding chuckle.

I hastily wiped my cheek, even though there was not much there. He saw my distaste, getting up and walking to the bathroom. He came back a few moments later with a hot, wet rag.

"Sorry, I was just imitating our dog…It sounded like that was what you wanted, just not from Jay," he said innocently. I wiped my face, glaring at him. Jacob made the ever-famous puppy dog eyes (he was an expert, considering the fact he was a giant dog himself) with his glistening eyes and his jutted out lower lip. I leaned forward, planning already what exactly I was about to do.

Jacob closed his eyes, assuming I was about to kiss him. Well, it started off as a kiss. But then I gently (not hard enough to cause him a lot of pain) bit him on the lower lip. His eyes widened, and I grinned once I released him. Jake smirked as I started to scoot away. I felt his toned muscles dragging me to his chest, where my face immediately met a russet-toned neck.

"Did you think you were going to get away with that?" he questioned. I raised an eyebrow, lifting my head to gaze up at him.

"Did you think you were going to get away with licking my face?" I retorted. Jacob laughed before kissing the top of my head.

"I didn't know that you were going to bite me," he mumbled. I reached my hands up around his neck, interlacing them before pulling his head down towards me. He stared at me, seeming shocked for a brief second. I couldn't find words; his mere expression was enough to make me melt. It seemed that every time I gazed into his eyes, I saw passion and love. Even when he was angry, those two never left.

"Love you," he whispered, his throat choked as he struggled to find words, just like me. I smiled, and I ignored the wet streams that were now dancing down my cheeks.

"Love you," I echoed. Jacob's expression turned from shock to worry, and his hand slipped by to stroke away my tears.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. I smiled, sniffling back the formation.

"It's just…well…you're so perfect, sweet, and I, well, I love you so much!" I squeaked. Oh no…I suddenly felt wet in another place, and I winced in response.

"Anna? Are you okay?" he asked. I bit my lip, almost too afraid to tell. I sat up, leaning my head towards his ear. I whispered those dreaded words from my mouth, and he nearly ran out of the room.

"T-That? T-T-That's it?" I nodded, and he immediately stood up.

"Okay, just make me a list. Tell me all that you need, and I'll run to the store. I PROMISE," he ordered. I grimaced, grabbing a notepad of paper and a pen. On the list, scrawled in my terrible handwriting was the following:

Pamprin (The Extra Menstrual Cramp Pain Reliever)

1 box of 40 pack Tampax Tampons (The biodegradable cardboard kind)

1 package of Kotex Pads (With the wings!)

1 bottle of Spray-N-Wash

1 bag of Doritos (Extra Nacho Cheese!)

1 bag of Hershey's Kisses

1 tub of chocolate icing (Betty Crocker Only…it's the best stuff!)

Jacob read the list, frowning. He had thrown on jeans and a t-shirt, and he had slid on sneakers faster than I could ever think of doing. He raised his eyebrows at a couple of the items, but fetched his jacket.

"I'll get everything you need, love. Just relax and I'll be back before you can miss me," he cooed. I smiled, pulling him towards me as I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you!" I said, pleased. He nodded, flashing me a grin before walking out of his bedroom and towards the front door.

"Jake! I LOVE YOU!" I cried before he could make it to the door. He chuckled from down the hall, and I heard him shooing Jay away from the door.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled. And with a crisp slam of the door, he was gone.

* * *

Okay, it doesn't take that long to fulfill my list. I mean, jeez, I was craving those Doritos like a druggie would their crack! And the chocolate, creamy chocolate… I drummed my fingers on the coffee table. I had Jacob's hoodie wrapped tight around me. I wore simply pajama shorts and a tank top, so I looked almost as though his jacket was all I was wearing.

Billy was out on the porch, smoking a pipe. I had a feeling that he was having a good laugh out of this. Well, good for him. Stupid men having no stupid hormones and stupid periods. They have it all too well off! I mean, they don't have to deal with popping out babies, menopause, or weight gain! Stupid men!

The opening of the front door interrupted my thoughts. Jacob walked in, his arms carrying a paper brown bag. My eyes widened, and he looked relieved to be home. He set the keys down on a table that was at the entranceway.

"You're home," I said, running towards him. Jacob smiled, handing me the bag. I brushed my lips against his quickly before doing the inevitable: running towards the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was comfy, clean, and satiated. I sat on Jacob's lap, scooping my fingers in the chocolate icing. It tasted heavenly, and I was pretty much satisfied. Jacob had his arms around my waist, securing me against him as we were lying on the couch. We were comfortable there, until…

He stuck his fingers in my icing! Is he crazy? It's mine for a reason!

"What? What'd I do wrong?" he questioned, seeing my furrowed eyebrows and pout. I stared at him wordlessly, trying to calm down my raging hormones.

"The icing is on your fingers," I managed to say in a deadly tone. Jacob frowned, staring at it before shoving it in his mouth. I gasped, slapping his shoulder.

"Jacob Black you know very well that I could have eaten that chocolate!" I hissed. He snorted, shaking his head. I could have sworn that I heard him say something along the lines of 'Girls and their periods…'

I turned my back, guarding my chocolate icing. He was NOT going to get his paws (get it, paws?) on my icing! Before I could even start to yell at him, I felt his lips pressing against mine. I smiled, kissing him back before resting my forehead against his.

"I love you," I mumbled. Jacob laughed, brushing my hair out of my face. His dark eyes seemed to bore holes in me, yet I was perfectly fine being like Swiss cheese. He captured my chin, his warm hand holding it.

"Ah, Anna…even though you're insane on your…period…you're still cute. I love you too," he said, chuckling. I smirked, lifting up the icing tub.

"Want some more?" I asked, scooping my finger inside to get a massive chunk of chocolate goodness. He nodded, opening his mouth. I giggled, wiping it on his nose.

"Ha ha," I taunted. I leapt up, taking off running down the hall. I heard his bear-like growl before the padding of his feet after me. I shut the bathroom door, laughing as I heard him banging.

"Open up, Anna!" he called. I leaned against the door, drumming my fingers against the wood.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned. I could hear his grunt in frustration followed by his almost whimpers (He refuses to call them whimpers. They're not 'manly' enough).

" 'Cause I love you and I wanna spend time with you?" he suggested.

"Try again," I insisted.

"How about because I've got all of your good food with me and am not afraid to eat it all to get you to come out."

I stood there thoughtfully, deciding. "Not going to happen. Go ahead eat away. You'll just have to get me more later!"

Jacob laughed. "Okay, fair. I'm having the Doritos first," he said, and I could hear him opening the bag. Must. Resist. Cheesy. Chips.

"OKAY OKAY!" I screamed, throwing open the door. Jacob stood there, opening a bag of Sour Cream and Onion. I growled, running down the hall.

"Love you, Anna!" I heard him shout after me.

"Sure, sure. You're lucky I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a fluffy and sweet chapter. Well, with the sequel I'm going to throw at you all, you're going to appreciating sweet and fluffy a lot more! After all, there will be more drama, adventures, romance, and maybe a few crazy moments.**

**I am pleased to say that this fic is officially completed. Thank you to all who were there to review since the beginning, because this story is dedicated to you. The sequel title will be posted a week from now with a preview under this same fic. Please, leave me reviews even though the story is over.**

**Here's the order of which new fics will come for the summer:**

**Divine Intervention (This is a work in progress...I'll most likely work on this at the same time that I'm working on the sequel)**

**Call of the Wild Sequel**

**Collide (An EXB fic, see my profile for info)**

**My Blessing (All canon pairs obviously)**

**Thank you all! Keep reading my fics, please? I really love you guys!**


End file.
